You and I
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Tras la muerte de Rukia, Ichigo a quedado muy devastado. Un día justo cuando decide rehacer su vida ve a una chica idéntica ella, sera una ilusión? Rukia no esta muerta? Entérate Aquí.
1. Chapter 1

cap: 01

Narrado por Ichigo:

La vida a veces no es justa, cuando crees que nada puede ir mejor sucede lo que creías imposible,se sabe bien que para ser feliz hay que sufrir pero en este caso no quería creerlo.

Yo amaba a Rukia eramos la pareja mas feliz del mundo y juntos eramos muy felices,yo la quería y ella a mi pero aveces al destino le gusta jugar con nuestros sentimientos y te arrebata lo que uno mas ama en la vida, en este caso me quito a mi amada...Rukia

Rukia y yo eramos felices bueno como cualquier pareja teníamos nuestras típicas peleas pero luego todo se solucionaba con un ''te amo'' y un ''beso'' pero el día mas feliz de mi vida fue el día que le pedí que se casara conmigo y dijo que si lo recuerdo como...como si fuera ayer.

**flashback...**

Ichigo había llevado a un lugar muy lindo a Rukia, en aquel lugar había flores y muchos arboles de Sakura era un hermoso paisaje donde se podía distinguir como el sol se ocultaba dando ese tipo tono anaranjado en las nubes y en el aire se podía sentir el aroma de los arboles de Sakura.

-Ichigo por que tienes esa cara? que ocurre? -Me miraba preocupada-

-caminando de un lado hacia el otro- veras Rukia te tengo que decir algo que...-Rascándose la nuca- no es sencillo...

- que...dimelo...-hay no me va a dejar pensó-

-con tono triste- veras Rukia...yo...ya no quiero ser tu novio -Dije nervioso-

-que...-Al Borde de las lágrimas- pppor que? -Gritando- DIME QUE ACASO HAY OTR...

-Interrumpiéndola- por que...quiero ser tu esposo -mirándola profunda mente a esos ojos  
violetas que tanto amaba- te casarías conmigo? -Arrodillándose frente a ella, mientras de su bolsillo torpemente sacaba un estuche de color negro que al abrirlo tenia un hermoso anillo adentro- Que dices? -Nervioso-

-secándose las lágrimas-eres un idiota -Dándole un golpe-cito en el hombro-

-Auch -Tocándose la zona lastimada- eso es un si o un no? -Dudando-

-claro que es un SIIIII -abrazándolo fuerte poniendo sus brazos en su cuello y dándole un leve beso en los labios-

-Sonriendo mientras la besaba- gracias...

- por que? -Pregunto sorprendida-

Ichigo: por hacerme tan feliz -dándole un beso fugaz sellando ese momento que recordarían para toda su vida- Quiero que me prometas algo- Abrazando fuertemente-

- Di me -Acurrucando su cabeza en su pecho-

- Promete me que nunca te iras de mi lado ? -Diciéndolo casi en un susurro en su oreja-

Rukia se quedo pensativa por un momento, Ichigo al no escuchar su respuesta se preocupo pero luego sintió como unas suaves y delicadas manos lo tomaban por el rostro y unos ojos color violeta lo miraban con mucho amor.

-Ichigo jamas JAMAS -Haciendo énfasis en la palabra- me iré de tu lado por que lo eres todo para mi -Acercándose de apoco a sus labios para luego darle un beso muy tierno y dulce que demostraba todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro-

**fin flashback...**

Ese fue el día mas feliz de toda mi vida y jamas la olvidaría, eramos felices digo...''eramos'' por que a hora ella ya no estaba a mi lado.

A hora la única compañía que tenia era la oscuridad de esta casa que habíamos comprado para nosotros dos.

Muy pocas personas vienen a visitarme y los entiendo en el estado en el que estoy quien quisiera verme?

Los pocos que vienen lo único que dicen es que la olvide pero no puedo y no lo are ella era mi mundo,le había entregado mi corazón y a hora ya no tenia nada, en su lugar solo había quedado un hueco la cascara de lo que antes era lo único que latía y me mantenía con vida.

Pero todo eso ya no importa, ella rompió su promesa ya no estaba conmigo.

Ichigo tomo el pequeño cristal roto que tenia entre sus manos, dio un ultimo suspiro y se corto con el la muñecas sintiendo como ese liquido rojo corría por sus brazos sin parar,mesclandose con el agua de la bañera.

Poco a poco sintio como sus parpados se hiban cerrando sintiendo como su cuerpo a la vez se debilitaba ante la falta de sangre, asta que cerro por completo sus ojos sabiendo que este era el fin y no habia marcha atras...

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

sofiaponce8 : Gracias por tu comentario n.n aqui la continuacion!

Cap: 02

**FlashBack:**

Rukia y yo estábamos acostados en el pequeño sofá que compartimos,mientras ella se retorcía entre mis brazos por las cosquillas que hacia en su estomago.

Su hermosa risa sonaba por toda la habitación haciendo eco en ella.

-ya...-Con la Respiración entre cortada- basta!

-No! -Dijo Ichigo sin quitarse de encima de ella- asta que me des un beso!

-Riéndose- Basta Ichigo...-Agitada,ichigo se detuvo para que pudiera hablar- Si te lo doy pero -suspirando- ...pedirás otro y luego ya sabes lo que ocurre contigo -sonrojada-

-no se -haciéndose el desentendido, mientras sus manos pasaban por la cintura de la joven-

-Rendida- Esta bien pero solo uno!

Rukia se rindió ante la atenta mirada de Ichigo.

Esa mirada que siempre lograba que ella hiciera lo que el quería, esa mirada llena de amor y devoción.

Rukia lo tomo del rostro con delicadeza acariciando sus mejillas, mientras que de apoco se iba acercando hacia los labios del oji miel,sintiendo como los labios de este se posaban sobre los de ella.

Ese beso demostraba todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro,amor,pasión y deseo asta llegar al caso en el que Ichigo ya tenia su mano dentro de su blusa intentando acariciar aquello que tanto deseaba, pero su deseo se vio interrumpido cuando el timbre sonó.

-Saliendo rápidamente de los brazos de Ichigo- Yo voy -Exclamo Agitada-

-Gruñiendo entre dientes- Rukia como puedes dejarme así! -Exclamo mientras sentía como su entrepierna le ardía-

-Ja mira me - Dijo Rukia De manera desafiante-

-Eres muy mala -Haciendo un pequeño puchero-

-Eso ya no funcionara conmigo -Dijo Rukia Corriendo hacia la puerta-

-Maldita enana! -Maldiciendo Creo que hoy me toca una ducha helada penso-

**Fin FlashBack.**

Poco a poco abrí los ojos lo primero que logre divisar fue la luz enceguecedora de esa habitación, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y los volví a abrir pude notar que no estaba en mi cuarto ya que este estaba demasiado limpia,era una habitación muy estéril,al parecer no estaba en mi casa era un hospital.

Escuche como personas murmuraban cosas que no lograba comprender, asta que alguien me grito.

-Como te pudiste hacerte esto -Se podía sentir toda la angustia en su voz-

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap: 03 Confrontación

-Como te pudiste hacerte esto -Se podía sentir toda la angustia en su voz-

A Pesar de lo medicado que estaba,pude distinguir esa voz, era aquella que siempre me regañaba y me gritaba cuando lo hacia enfadar, pero jamas lo había escuchado así desde la muerte de mama...era la voz de mi padre.

-Papa yo...-Dijo cabizbajo-

-Eres mi hijo...-Caminando hacia la puerta- pero no te puedo ver así-Saliendo del cuarto con los ojos lagrimosos-

Pude sentir como mi padre se consumía en su tristeza,preocupación y impotencia por no poder ayudarme, pero el no tenia la culpa era yo y solo yo el que no quería la ayuda de nadie, el que solo quería acabar con esto por que nadie me deja hacerlo? si al menos yo...ya no estuviera nadie estaría triste...se olvidarían de mi.

[_El amor es para siempre_  
_Y vamos a morir, moriremos juntos_ ]

Una suave voz me saco de mis pensamientos...

-Hermano debes de olvidarla, todo esto solo te esta causando dolor -Dijo Karin mirándome, en sus ojos se podía notar su gran preocupación por mi-

-Sin mirarla, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos en sus recuerdos- yo no puedo...

-Si puedes pero no quieres! -Exaltada-

-One-Saan calmate -Dijo Yuzu Mirando preocupada a su hermana-

-Kkurosaki-Hablando muy nerviosa Orihime - se que es difícil para ti pero...debes dejarla ir -Tomando la mano a ichigo para que supiera que estaría con el en todo momento, pero el enojado la retiro-

-Notando recién su presencia- JAMAS! -Gritando enojado- SI VINIERON SOLO PARA DECIRME QUE LA OLVIDE PIERDEN SU TIEMPO !

-Gritando al mismo tono que Ichigo- Entiende de una vez hermano...Rukia esta M-U-E-R-T-A -Diciéndolo despacio para que lo entendiera- MUERTA!

-DEJENME SOLO! -Grito enfurecido-

-Bien si eso es lo que quieres -Saliendo enfurecida Karin del cuarto-

-Hermano...-Mirando hacia el suelo- ya perdiste a Kuchiki-San...tan bien quieres perdernos? -Dijo Yuzu Con lágrimas en sus ojos-

-Ichigo seguia con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la habitación, sin decir nada-

-Lo suponía -Dijo cabizbaja saliendo del cuarto-

Quedando solos Orihime y Ichigo en esa habitación tan silenciosa, ninguno decía estaba con su mirada perdida como tratando de entender lo sucedido y Orihime muy preocupada,nerviosa decidió enfrentarlo.

-Mirando hacia el suelo- Sabes tal vez no lo creas pero...se como te sientes

-No...nadie sabe como me siento -Se podía sentir la angustia en su voz- sabes lo que es despertar y saber que esa persona a la que juraste amar y protegerla con tu propia vida ya no esta? sabes lo que se siente vivir...cuando una parte de ti muere cada dia...

-Pero tienes a tu familia que siempre te apoyara! y con ellos lograras superarlo...vuelve a la casa de tu padre, tu casa es demasiado grande para ti solo comienza de nuevo -Dijo con algo de esperanza en sus ojos-

-No lose -Mirándola con sus ojos sin brillo-

-Solo piensa por favor -Tomando su mano- no quiero que te lastimes mas -Sintiendo como una lágrima corría por su mejilla- promete que no volverás hacer otra locura como esta!

-Corriendo con su mano la lágrima de la mejilla de Orihime- esta bien...prometo no intentar suicidarme y que me salga mal...

-Acariciando la mano de Ichigo- sabes lo importante que eres para mi no ? -Sonrojada-

-Si lose -Dijo secamente-

Acabo de un rato entro la enfermera y Orihime se retiro, nose que fue lo que me suministro pero note como de apoco mis párpado pesaban asta dejarme caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Esa noche otra vez, otra vez soñé con ella con mi Rukia..._

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

rukiasicc  
Caroone  
sofiaponce8

Gracias por sus comentarios  
la verdad nunca hice un fanfic de algún anime y me cuesta algo  
así que espero que a hora allá mejorado algo, si no entienden algo  
aclaro que por a hora todo es narrado por ichigo ( cosa que me olvide de decir)

**Narrado por Ichigo:**

Cap: 04

Luego de largos días en el hospital decidí irme a mi casa, aunque mis hermanas y Orihime impedían que me fuera solo las convencí de que ya estaba bien y no necesitaba ayuda (aunque era lo que parecía),ya estaba cansado de ese ambiente tan lúgubre me hace recordar aquel día en el que murió mi madre.

Las personas caminaban felizmente por la calle,niños corriendo de aquí para allá mientras sus padres les gritaban ''que tengan cuidado''.

Las hojas caían por el frió viento que soplaba, la gente caminaba apresurada tiritando de frió, yo ni siquiera me inmute yo...ya no sentía nada.

Ya estaba llegando a mi casa subí los escalones que llegaban asta la puerta, mire el jardín estaba ya muy deteriorado, ramas de arboles creciendo desde el subsuelo,el pasto solo era de malas hierbas, y las hermosas flores de Sakura estaban ya casi marchitadas como todo allí.

Ignore todo aquello y colocando la llave en la herradura de la puerta y entre.

Un Hedor a encierro invadió el ambiente, estaba todo tal como lo había dejado.

El fregadero todavía estaban los platos sucios, en la mesa seguían las botellas de saque, cualquiera que entrara allí podría pensar que era la casa de un indigente por que la verdad eso era lo que parecía.

Con pasos pesados me dirigí a mi habitación, me saque la campera tirándola en alguna esquina y me recoste en la cama acariciando sin darme cuanta el lado izquierdo de ella, cerré los ojos dando un largo suspiro sintiendo como un pequeño recuerdo llegaba a mi cabeza...

**Flash Back:**

_Era un fin de semana y como siempre fuimos a la casa de mi loco padre a cenar aunque la mayoría del tiempo nos la pasábamos peleando, mientras que Rukia y mis hermanas cocinaban._

_Debo admitir que adoraba aquello era algo que complementa mi vida y esperaba que siempre fuera así._

_No se como sucedió que en un momento otra vez nos estábamos peleando por culpa del viejo loco._

_-ACASO ERES IMPOTENTE! -Acusándolo con el dedo-_

_-CALLATE VIEJO PERVERTIDO! -Sonrojado y enojado-_

_-Dejen de pelear -Dijo Yuzu haciendo un puchero-_

_-Es que no puedo creer que no me hallas dado un nieto ya -Entre sollozos-_

_- Ichigo!-Dijo Rukia actuando- mira como has hecho llorar a tu padre -dándole golpecitos en la espalda a Isshin-_

_-Con una venita resaltando en la frente de ichigo- a hora tu tan bien estas de su lado!_

_-Abrazando a rukia muy fuerte- Waaa mi tercera hija! como pudiste enamorarte de mi hijo tan idiota!-Sacudiéndola-_

_- etto issh -Dijo rukia sin poder respirar-_

_-Karin dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su padre, haciendo que este soltara a la joven- YA CALLATE VIEJA CABRA!_

_-Corriendo hacia el Póster de Masaki- Waaa todos están contra mía Masaki T.T mira nuestro miserable hijo no nos quiere dar un nieto -Lloriqueando-_

_-Ichii-nii yo quiero un sobrino ! -Exclamo con un puchero-_

_-Yo tan bien Ichigo! así tendría a alguien con quien jugar footboll, dime acaso tienes algún problema -Dijo Karin frunciendo el ceño-_

_-CLARO QUE NO! YA CALLENSE -Grito enfadado-_

_-Ignorando a su hermano- dinos Rukia quieres tener un bebe con mi idiota hermano?_

_-Muy sonrojada-... yo si -Diciéndolo muy apenada-_

_-ENTONSES NO HAY MAS DE QUE HABLAR! BALLANSE YA AL CUARTO DE ARRIBA Y NO SALGAN ASTA DARME UN NIETO! -Con una pose de comandante-_

_-Ichigo y Karin lo callaron dándole un golpe en la cabeza- YA CALLATE CABRA LOCA!_

_Entre gritos y lloriqueos las horas fueron pasando asta que tuvieron que marcharse ante los reproches de isshin gritando que era un impotente y muchas cosas mas._

_Llegamos a nuestra casa yo me tire en la cama agotado con mi brazo cubriéndome el rostro pensando en todo lo sucedido hoy, asta que sentí un pequeño cuerpo encima del mio, sentí pequeños besos cubriéndome todo mi largo cuello, descubrí mi rostro y allí estaba ella mirándome con sus grandes ojos violetas, la tome en mis brazos atrayéndola contra mi pecho sintiendo nuestras respiraciones acelerarse mientras acariciaba toda su espalda descubierta ya que su vestido tenia esa área a la intemperie, la acariciaba despacio dando pequeños besos en su blanco y hermoso cuello mientras sentía como ella daba pequeños suspiros, pero mis caricias fueron interrumpidas cuando ella sin previo aviso se levanto y me tomo del rostro mirándome a los ojos._

_-R-rukia -Dije tartamudean-do ante su atenta mirada-_

_-Ichigo por que estabas tan pensativo durante todo el camino? -Viendo la sorpresa en la cara de_  
_Ichigo- que creíste que no me había dado cuenta? -Dijo con una sonrisa de lado-_

_-La miro dudando si decirle o no- mmm... veras Rukia enserio quieres tener un hijo?_

_-Lo miro pensativa, y bajando la mirada dijo- yo...si pero tu no?-Soltando su rostro-_

_-Rascándose la barbilla- tener un hijo son... mucha responsabilidad y ..._

_-Interrumpiendo y levantandose de sus piernas- no importa Ichigo -sin mirarle- no te voy a obligar además..._

_-jalándola de nuevo hacia el asiendo que Rukia cayera en sus brazos-Quien dijo que no? yo quiero tener una pequeña Rukia-Estrechándola entre sus brazos- que tenga esos hermosos ojos -besándola suavemente en los labios-_

_-sorprendida, correspondió su pequeño beso y lo miro agachando la cabeza en su pecho para ocultar su sonrojo- eres un idiota cursi!_

_-Sonrió ante su comentario- estoy listo bebe -Tomándola del rostro para que le mirara- pero debes saber que no soy una maquina de sexo -Sonriendo de lado-_

_Lo ultimo que se escucho fue un fuerte callate de parte de Rukia,tirándolo en la cama y poniéndose encima de el, mientras el pelinaranja estiraba su brazo apagando la luz._

_Esta noche seria muy agitada._

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Ni siquiera un hijo le pude dar -Sintiendo como se nublaba su vista a causa de pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y terminaban corriendo por su rostro-

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

sofiaponce8 : _ya mas adelante se sabrá soy mala jajaja_

rukiasicc :_ digamos que en algo acertaste jaja espero a hora a ver mejorado algo_

Cap: 05 La caja de los recuerdos

Narra ichigo

Estaba armando mi bolso, ya era de comenzar mi vida de nuevo o al menos intentarlo. Puse lo esencial en el como mi ropa,mis camisas,pantalones productos de higiene ya había terminado pero tan solo me faltaba algo muy importante.

Me dirigí hacia una estantería de mi habitación que contenía una pequeña caja encima, la tome y con cuidado la acomode sobre la cama con tanto cuidado como si con tan solo con mi tacto se fuera a auto-destruir. La Caja tenia un lazo rojo que la mantenía cerrada,con cuidado lo estire y este al momento se desarmo, coloque mis manos en la tapa mientras por los nervios tragaba con dificultad,ya hacia mucho tiempo que no la habría, pase mis manos sobre la tapa abriéndola de una vez.

Al abrirla pude contemplar con mis ojos todos aquellos recuerdos que tenia en esa caja,tome en mis manos la pequeña orquídea que le había regalado para nuestro primera cita,deje aun lado aquello rebuscando mas en la caja asta que encontré el regalo que Rukia me había dado tome el pequeño peluche entre mis manos sacándole el polvo era ese estúpido conejo del que tanto hablaba siempre,una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mis labios al-recordarlo deje aquello aun lado y seguí buscando el recuerdo mas importante para mi.

Saque todas las cosas de la caja asta que por fin halle con mi tesoro, tome el marco con mis manos temblorosas mirando aquella foto en la que estábamos Rukia y Yo tomados de la mano,era la foto de nuestra boda, podía ver lo hermosa que lucia ella con su vestido blanco y sus brillantes ojos violetas mirándome con tanto amor y yo correspondiéndole con mi dudas ese fue el día mas feliz de toda mi vida.

Me quede mirando la foto por varios minutos recordando aquel momento en que eramos feliz ella y yo, sentí como una lágrima recorría mi mejilla para terminar aterrizando en el vidrio de la foto, me limpie la mejilla con mi mano, guarde la caja en su lugar correspondiente y sin antes mirar por ultima vez aquella foto y la guarde en mi bolso.

Me encamine hacia la salida, abrí la puerta sintiendo como el frió hacia contacto con mi cuerpo, mire hacia atrás viendo si no olvidaba nada mas, parece que no, estaba todo tal como lo había dejado la noche anterior el fregadero con los platos sucios,botellas de alcohol esparcidas por la habitación, si Rukia viera esto me mandaría a limpiarlo todo en dos minutos, sonreí ante mi pensamiento. Con cuidado cerré la puerta y me metí en mi vieja camioneta negra(digo vieja ya que había sido uno de los regalos de mi tan tacaño padre luego de mi graduación) pero aun así no la cambiaria por nada ni por una nueva ya que con Rukia allí habíamos tenido nuestra primera vez.

FlashBack:

Estábamos en la parte trasera de mi auto Rukia estaba encima mio dan dome besos que ya comenzaban por quemarme la piel,no sabia por cuanto tiempo podría seguir con manos acariciaban su fina cintura encima de mi,mientras ella me besaba timidamente en los labios con sus mejillas enrojecidas, sentía como nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban de apoco en que nuestros beso se volvían mas salvajes, así que en un momento de cordura la tome del rostro separándome solo unos milímetros de sus labios para hablarle.

- ''Ru-Rukia no sigamos...'' -Dije suspirando- 'no me voy a poder contener' -Dije sintiéndome avergonzado-

- ''ichigo'' -Dijo suavemente-quiero estar contigo -Tomando la mano de ichigo- quiero que esta sea nuestra primera noche...juntos -Dijo miran hacia abajo para tapar su sonrojo-

-Tomando el mentón de ella para que le mirara a los ojos- ''pero no creo que en mi auto en un descampado...sea muy romántico para ti...'' - Dije acariciando su mejilla-

- ''No sabia que Kurosaki-kun fuera tan romántico'' -Dijo con una sonrisa de lado- ''...pero no importa mientras sea contigo '' -Mirandole con sus brillantes ojos color violeta-

-Suspirando- ''creo que tu hermano me matara'' -Dijo besándola suavemente en los labios mientras ella soltaba una risita-

Rukia tomo el rostro de ichigo para profundizar el beso, mientras que las manos de Ichigo vagaban perdiéndose por debajo de la ropa de su petit, sus corazones latían aceleradamente y el calor empezaba a sus ropas fueron desapareciendo de sus cuerpos,dejándoles al descubierto sus cuerpos desnudos, por un momento la mirada de Ichigo se encontró con la de Rukia para ver si estaba segura con lo que estaban por hacer, a lo que obtuvo como repuesta un beso que lo dejo sin respiració que esa seria una de las noches que jamas podria olvidar en toda la vida.

Fin Flashback.

Me estacione enfrente de la clínica familiar de mi padre y me baje del auto junto con mi bolso, con paso decidido me dirigí hacia la puerta respire hondo y toque el timbre.

''Seguro pasar algunos cuantos días con mi familia me haría bien,no podría soportar perderlos a ellos tan bien''

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por el comentario **rukiasicc : mas adelante se sabra lo que sucedió n.n**

**Cap: 06 Volviendo a casa **

**Narrado por Ichigo:**

Apenas haber tocado el timbre ya estaba allí mi pequeña hermana Yuzu con sus grandes ojos color ámbar muy abiertos,al verme me abrazo muy fuerte mientras sentía como se humedecía mi camisa.

- ''Te extrañe Ichi-nii'' -Dijo abrazandolo fuerte-

- ''Yo tan bien Yuzu'' -Se separo y limpio una de las lágrimas que corrían por la mejilla de su sensible hermana- '' no llores ya estoy en casa '' -Dándole una pequeña sonrisa-

-''Onii-san'' -Dijo Karin sorprendida- ''que haces acá?''

- ''Ichi-nii vino a quedarse'' -Dijo Yuzu Sonriendo- ''Verdad Ichi-nii?''

- ''Si pero solo sera por unos días'' -Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca-

- ''ICHIIIIIIIIIIIIGO'' -Dijo Isshin desde la cosina corriendo hacia donde estaba su primogenito, estaba apunto de habrazarlo cuando este se corrio y termino chocandose contra la pared- ''ese...es mi hijo...'' -Dijo antes de desmayarse-

- ''Nunca cambiara verdad'' -Dijo ichigo mas como una Afirmación-

- ''Karin ayuda a Ichi-nii con sus valijas, mientras termino de hacer la cena'' -Dijo Yuzu mientras se marchaba hacia la cocina-

Mientras Yuzu hacia la cena, Karin y yo fuimos por mis maletas las cuales debo admitir pesaban mas que una vaca, y peor fue cuando las subí por las escaleras no se de donde habrá sacado tanta fuerza Karin,que en todo el momento no protesto si que tenia una hermana fuerte; ''_Lo que eran los genes Kurosaki_'' pensé mientras veía como mi hermana llevaba mi maleta con una mano como si pesara menos que una pluma mientras yo forcejeaba con la mía.

Por fin terminamos de llevar mis cosas a mi habitación,gracias a el viejo loco que tenia como padre que en un dos por tres ya había subido todo a mi habitación mas rápido que el mismo demonio.

- ''Están todas tus porquerías tal como las dejaste, asta tu colección privada de ''revistas'' -Dijo Isshin mientras le tocaba el hombro-

- ''COMO? QUE?'' -Dijo muy sonrojado- ''YO NO TENGO ESAS COSAS VIEJO PERVERTIDO''

- ''Pervertidos los dejo ''solos'' no quiero ser cómplice de un homicidio'' -Dijo Karin Cerrando la puerta tras de si-

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos ninguno decía nada ''Quería preguntarle si seguía enojado por lo sucedido pero no me atrevía'' que debería hacer? lo mire por unos segundos y al captarlo el se sentó en mi cama y me hizo señal de que me sentara.

- ''Sabes Ichigo'' -Dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla- ''cuando murió tu madre...fue muy difícil para mi estaba demasiado angustiado como para seguir pero sabes lo que me saco adelante?'' -Dijo mirándolo a los ojos para ver si le seguía- ''ustedes,a pesar de todo fue lo único que le dio color a mis días'' -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

- ''Si, pero yo no tengo nada, ni siquiera un hijo le pude dar'' -Dijo con tono triste mirando hacia el suelo-

-Dándole una palmada en el hombro- '' no digas eso para que esta tu familia?...tal vez no sea muy buen padre pero estaré siempre hay para ti''

- ''Gracias papa'' -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

- '' Apuesto que quieres a hora un abrazo de tu fuerte y musculoso padre'' -Dijo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa- '' Ven con papi''-Estirando sus brazos-

-Dándole un puñetazo- ''gracias por arruinar el momento, iré a comer''

- ''Ese es mi hijo'' -levantando el pulgar muy orgulloso-

**Continuara...**

**Dejen comentarios eso me anima :) ya tengo el cap 7 echo **


	7. Chapter 7

**Acá el otro capitulo algo corto pero el siguiente estará muy interesante **

**así que me pondré a hacerlo, dejen sus comentarios si quieren que siga :)**

Cap: 07 **Sueño**

**Narrado por Ichigo:**

_Flash Back:_

_- ''Ichigo cuanto te falta?'' -Dijo Rukia mientras se maquillaba el rostro terminando con losúltimos retoques de su disfraz de bruja-_

_- ''No seas ansiosa'' -Dijo Ichigo gritando desde el baño-_

_-Soltando una risita- ''Como puede ser que Kurosaki-kun no halla terminado de arreglarse? '' -Dijo burlándose- ''No era acaso que las mujeres eran las que tardaban mas?'' -Cruzándose de brazos- _

_-'' y siempre lo serán'' -Dijo gritando-_

_- ''Ichigo vamos a llegar tarde! ya sal del maldito baño'' _

_-Ordeno Rukia ya Artá se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta golpeándola con fuerza- ''Ya sal de una vez!'' -iba a seguir con sus golpes a la pobre puerta cuando esta se abriódejando ver a un ENORME CHAPPY? si era un Chappy y adentro estaba ICHIGO?-_

_- '' y dime que te parece?'' -Dijo Ichigo sonrojado mirando hacia otra parte-_

_Rukia no dijo nada solo le miraba sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos,asta que salio de su transe y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas sobándose la panza por la risa._

_-Enojado- ''De que tanto te ríes maldita enana'' _

_-Sin parar de reírse- ''Es que... solo...mira te jaja '' -Dijo señalándolo-_

_-''Me lo quitare'' -yéndose hacia el baño, pero la mano de Rukia lo detuvo- ''Que?''_

_-Ya mas calmada-''No te enfades solo es que...me sorprendió que estés disfrazado deChappy'' -Dijo con tono sereno- ''por que te disfrazaste de el?''_

_- ''por que... se que te gusta este estúpido conejo'' -Dijo con un leve tono carmín en su mejilla-_

_-''Si pero no mas que tu''-Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa formada en sus labios, mientras se acercaba a Ichigo y parándose de puntitas le dio un pequeño beso en los labios sintiendo como al momento Ichigo le correspondía,mientras sujetaba con sus manos su pequeña cintura luego de unos minutos se separaron para tomar un poco de aire- _

_-''Te amo''-Dijo ichigo pegando su frente a la de Rukia-_

_- ''Yo...mucho mas'' -Dijo sonrojándose- _

_Fin Flashback._

Me desperté de mi hermoso sueño gracias a la luz que entraba por los pequeños agujeros de la persiana de mi habitació desperece rascándome la cabeza mientrashabría mis ojos para lograr ver donde me encontraba, asta que recordé que había vuelto a mi antigua habitación de ''adolescente''.

Mire el reloj y ya eran casi la una de la tarde así que me levante me di una ducha algorápida y me puse mi ropa casual, estaba por salir de la habitación cuando note en mimesita de luz que estaba la foto de mi boda con Rukia, la mire detenidamente recordando aquel maravilloso momento y dije en un susurro ''Buenos días Rukia'' luego de eso salí y me fui abajo a cenar con mi familia.

''_A Pesar de todo era bueno estar en casa otra vez_''

**Continuara...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios :)**

**Odaliz Delgado **  
**nami-chan : te respondo que este capitulo te dara una pista **  
**Tsuki-chann**  
**rukiasicc**

**Cap: 08 ****_Alucinación?_**

_Narrado por ichigo:_

La cena con mi familia fue normal bueno al estilo ''Kurosaki'' todo el día la cabra loca que tengo de padre me molestaba con sus pervertidos ''comentarios'' acerca de por que había encontrado aquellas revistas pornográficas en mi habitación? que si durante mi adolescencia tuve algún ''problemilla allá abajo''? y que por que no acudía a el que era la voz de la ''experiencia''?.

- ''YA CALLATE!'' -Dijo irritado-

- ''Pero cual es el problema? soy tu padre y es normal hablar de estas cosas'' -Dijo Isshin mientras bebía un poco de ''sake''-

- ''La vieja cabra ya se embriago'' -Dijo Karin-

- ''Claro que no Hip '' -Dijo Isshin Con Hipo- ''Vamos estúpido hijo ponte a tomar con tu..Hip padre Hip...''

-Alejando el trago que Isshin quería darle- ''YA COMPORTATE!''

-''Ichi-nii no trates así a papa'' -Dijo Yuzu inflando los cachetes- ''Ya se! are un postre quieren?'' -Dijo sonriendo-

- '' Si tu padre quiere uno de chocolate...-Mirando a Ichigo- '' y tu idiota quieres de fresa'' -Dijo con un tono burlón-

-QUE DIJISTE MALDITO VIEJO!-Grito Ichigo con el ceño fruncido-

- ''Eres una maniática de la cocina'' -Dijo Karin mientras miraba la television- ''onee-san te ayudare''

- ''Por que?''-Dijo sorprendida-

- ''No quiero ver como estos idiotas se terminan matado'' -Dijo Karin mientras los miraba enojada-

-''Waaa mi adorable hija ya me hizo la mirada de hielo'' -Dijo Isshin a la vez que corría hacia el gran poster de Masaki- ''Que hice para merecer tal mirada''

-Ichigo solo le miraba con el ceño fruncido- ''Oigan quieren que les ayude con algo?''

-'' Claro que no Ichi-nii no te preocupes'' -Dijo una sonriente Yuzu-

- ''No queda mas azúcar así no podremos hacer los Short Cake (Tarta de Fresas)'' -Dijo Karin viendo la caja vacia- ichigo puedes...

- ''Claro Iré a comprarla'' -Dijo mientras se levantaba y se colocaba su chaqueta-

- ''Sirve para algo estúpido hijo'' -Dijo isshin quien se encontraba todavia abrazando el poster de Masaki, Ichigo ignoro ese comentario y salio de allí tranquilamente-

Era un hermoso día la gente caminaba tranquilamente con ropa casual ya que era fin de semana,la mayoría de las personas eran adolescentes corriendo de aquí por allá con sus amigos hacia el cine otros,jugando con sus rollers y otros tomados de la mano muy enamorados mientras disgustaban un helado...y en ese momento recordé a Rukia y a mi cuando salíamos como aquellos adolescentes muy enamorados agarrados de la mano como si fuera que alguien nos fuera a separar...moví mi cabeza tratando de borrar esos estupidos pensamientos y entre a la tienda Urahara.

Al entrar pude notar que todo estaba tal cual como hace unos años atrás, el polvo en el piso, objetos extraños en las góndolas solo faltaba aquel hombre extraño de sombrero verde, los enanos(Ururu y Jinta) y el gorila(tessai).

- ''Valla,Valla,Valla'' -Dijo una voz detrás de Ichigo haciendo que este se asustara- ''parece que sigo causando ese efecto en las personas ahah''

-''Urahara-san,no me asuste solo me sorprendí'' -Dijo con el ceño fruncido-

-'' Claro,Claro y yo soy feo'' -Dijo Abanicándose-

-''asta que por fin lo aceptas''-Cruzándose de brazos-

-''Que cruel eres!'' -Dijo con tono burlón- ''Como has estado hace mucho que no vienes por aquí?'' -Dijo mientras se abanicaba-

-''Sobreviviendo'' -Dijo ichigo con un tono seco, la verdad no tenia ganas de hablar sobre aquello-

-Sonriendo de lado-''Muy bien, dime que necesitas?''

- ''Vine por azúcar y una petaca de sake'' -sacando el dinero de su bolsillo y dejándolo en el mostrador-

-Poniendo el azúcar en una bolsa- '' Aquí tienes el azúcar'' -Entregando la bolsa- ''Y el sake''

Ichigo estaba por agarrarlo pero Urahara lo tomo con una mano y le dijo.

-''Sabes que esto no solucionara nada verdad?'' -Con tono serio-

-''No es tu asunto'' -Dijo ichigo a la vez que se lo arrebataba de las manos y caminaba hacia la salida-

-lo ignoro y dijo- ''Tal vez lo olvides un momento pero luego que?''

-Ichigo estaba apunto de salir pero al escuchar eso le dijo sin darse la vuelta ''Yo no tomo para olvidar'' después de eso salio caminando como si no pasara nada.

-''_Se fuerte Kurosaki muchas cosas pasaran_'' -Dijo mirando hacia donde había salido-

_Narrado por ichigo._

Estaba cansado de que adonde fuera las personas que me conocían me mirasen con pena o me dedicaran palabras de consuelo, era muy molesto dijeran lo que dijeran las palabras no cambiarían el echo de que Rukia estaba muera y todo había sido mi culpa si tan solo ese día no la hubiera dejado ir...

Camine y camine sin rumbo asta que llegue a una pequeña plaza la cual no lograba reconocer, me dirigí a uno de los bancos que había allí y me senté apoyando mi espalda contra el frió respaldo, cerré mis ojos por un momento tratando de olvidar pero no lo lograba así que tome la pequeña petaca que tenia en el bolsillo de mi campera y la abri para luego comenzar a beber sintiendo como aquel liquido comenzaba a quemarme la garganta dejándome un sabor amargo en la boca, pase un rato allí sentado viendo a la gente ir y venir asta que sentí que ya era hora de volver así que guarde la petaca en el bolsillo de mi campera ya que no quería llegar en un mal estado a casa y preocupar a todos.

Me levante de mi asiento y cuando estaba apunto de irme logre divisar no muy a lo lejos una chica que me llamo algo la atención, tenia el cabello algo corto y era algo pequeña llevaba un vestido sencillo que le llegaba asta la rodilla, solo la podía ver de espaldas,asta que se dio la vuelta y sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir muy rápido,esa chica era muy parecida a Rukia...No parecida **ERA IDENTICA,NO! ERA MI RUKIA!** me dije.

Podía ser que tal vez estuviera viendo visiones a causa del alcohol,pero aquello no me importo así que sin pensarlo dos veces fui corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la joven, pero había sido tarde ella se había subido a un auto y se había marchado dejándome solo con el corazón angustiado.

-_Rukia..._

**Continuara...**

Que les parecio? :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap: 09 Desesperación**

_Narrado por Ichigo:_

No se como pero como pude después de recuperarme por lo sucedido,me fui directamente hacia mi casa, ya había pasado mucho tiempo fuera solo para comprar ''azúcar'' y de seguro Debian de estar preocupados.

Llegue a mi casa y apenas abri la puerta allí estaban mis hermanas y mi padre esperándome...

- ''Ichi-nii por que tardaste tanto?''-Dijo Yuzu preocupada-

- ''Estúpido hijo veo que no trajiste el azúcar'' -Dijo Isshin viendo que no traía nada en las manos-

Yo no conteste todavia seguía en shock pensando en lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás.

- ''Hey Ichigo''-Dijo Karin mientras me golpeaba en el brazo- ''Por que tienes esa cara?, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma''

-vi... Vi a Rukia -Dije con la cabeza gacha-

-''Que dijiste Ichi-nii no escuchamos'' -Dijo Yuzu acercándose-

-''**QUE VI A RUKIA!**'' -Dijo con un tono nervioso y a la vez desesperado-

-isshin le miro y se acerco un poco mas hacia donde estaba- ''Claro, con el olor a Sake que tienes asta yo podría ver a Masaki'' -Dijo con tono serio-

-''No es por culpa del sake YO LA VI! -Dijo Gritando-

-Karin le miro con el ceño fruncido- ''Eso es imposible por que...

-interrumpiéndola- ''Si por que ella esta muerta lose'' -Dijo poniendo sus manos en su rostro exasperado- ''PERO LA VI...la perseguí pero ella se fue...no me vio!''

-''Ichi-nii'' -Dijo Yuzu mirándolo con los ojos lagrimosos,le dolía ver a su hermano así y mucho-

-Isshin le miro tristemente, pensando ''Esta teniendo otra vez una de sus crisis''- ''Hijo...mejor ve a tu cuarto necesitas descansar''

- ''Deja que te acompañe hermano'' -Dijo Karin preocupada-

- ''Esta bien'' -Dijo Ichigo desanimado, ya que nadie le creía-

Mientras tanto Isshin veía como Ichigo subía a su cuarto junto con la ayuda de Karin, miro que no hubiera nadie allí y empezó a marcar algunos números en su celular, espero asta que una voz ronca le contesto.

- '' Moshi moshi'' -Se escuchaba la adormecida voz del otro lado-

- ''No me digas que estabas durmiendo?''-Dijo isshin-

-''No claro que no, solo ya sabes este trabajo están pesado'-Dijo con tono burlón-

- ''Si seguro no hacer nada es muy cansador''-Dijo con tono sarcástico- ''Bueno para eso no te llame, Ichigo volvió a tener una de sus recaídas''-Largando un suspiro- ''creo que lo are'' -Dijo con tono decidido-

-''Sabes que no creo que esa sea la solución''-Reprochandole-

- ''Lose pero...''-Pensando- '' Tal vez esto le haga bien, y pueda olvidarla''

- ''No se olvida de un dia para el otro,años de sincero amor'' -Dijo otra voz muy serena-

- '' Oye lose''-Reconociendo la voz- ''Pero no queda de otra'' -Dijo Isshin resignado- ''Hay que intentarlo no puedo ver como poco a poco mi hijo pierde la razón''

- '' Y por que dices eso?'' -Dijo la misma vos preocupada-

- ''Hoy fue a hacer una compra...y dijo a ver visto a Rukia'' -Dijo Isshin mientras se pasaba su mano por su cabello-

- ''Y?''-Dijeron las voces del otro lado al unisono-

- ''Como que y?, que eso es imposible!''-Dijo enojado-

-Se podía Oír como del otro lado la persona suspiraba- ''_Entre creer, y no creer por que sera que siempre elijen la segunda_?'' -Dijo una voz masculina-

- ''No me vengas con tus comentarios extraños Urahara y díganme cuento con ustedes? -Dijo serio-

- ''Claro que si''-Dijo Yoruichi que estaba junto con Urahara-

-''Ara te tengo que colgar''-Dijo Urahara- ''_pero antes recuerda esto, al destino le gusta jugar_''-sonriendo maliciosamente del otro lado-

isshin estaba por preguntarle que significaba aquellas palabras, pero este ya le había cortado- ''Maldito Urahara''

Mientras en la tienda Urahara...

Yoruichi y Urahara estaban acostados mientras pensaban sobre lo que Isshin se proponía a hacer con tal de ver a su hijo feliz.

- ''Que crees que sucederá''-Dijo la morena acomodandose en el pecho de su amante-

-Tapando su sonrisa con su abanico- '' Que creo?''-Sonriendo- ''Creo que...las cosas se pondrán interesante por aquí''

Los dos se miraron Cómplices,mientras se besaban apasionadamente para luego continuara con lo que estaban haciendo antes de que la llamada de isshin les interrumpiera.

**Continuara...**

Espero Les allá gustado ya verán lo que ira sucediendo me gusta ponerle algo de suspenso, algunos secretos se irán descubriendo poco a poco y ademas me gusta ser como Urahara y dejar a todos pensando ahaha n.n si algo no entendieron pregunten.

Gracias por sus comentarios

**nami-chan**

**Oodaliz Delgado**

**lovetamaki1 **

**Tsuki-chann**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap: 10 Emocionalmente Inestable

_Narrado por Ichigo:_

_Gracias a la ayuda de karin pude llegar a mi habitación la verdad aun estaba sorprendido digamos que algo impactado por a ver visto a Rukia, mi mente vagaba entre millones de dudas sobre lo sucedido y si tal vez solo fue un espejismo ante mi desesperación de volver a verla? y si todo había sido por el efecto del Sake que había bebido?.No eso no podía ser verdad, estoy seguro de que era ella algo adentro de mi lo dice, en algo debo creer._

-''Ichigo debes tomarte esto'' -Dijo Karin con tono amable,entregándole una pastilla y un vaso de agua-

-''No necesito eso, estoy bien!''-Dije algo irritado-

-''No seas testarudo y solo tómalo! -Con tono autoritario-

-''Esas pastillas son para personas que están locas y yo no lo estoy!''-Dijo Ichigocerrando los puños fuertemente-''Yo se muy bien lo que vi''-Empezando a levantar la voz-

-''ichigo solo tomatelás de una maldita vez! -Dijo Karin con su corta paciencia-

A lo que ichigo le respondió tirando de un manotazo la pastilla y el vaso con agua,quedando este esparcido por todo el lugar.

Karin solo se le quedo mirando con las pupilas dilatadas, debía admitir que al ver a su hermano en ese estado,por primera vez en su vida había sentido algo de miedo.

-''Ichi-nii''-Dijo Yuzu quien ante el grito fue corriendo a la habitación-''One-san deja que yo me encargo'' -Dijo con tono dulce al ver a su hermana en ese estado-

-''e-esta bien''-Dijo saliendo del cuarto-

-''Si vienes a obligarme a que tome esas pastillas-Dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba en su cama cansado-''mejor vete por que yo no est...

-Interrumpiéndole-''Ichi-nii''-Dijo con tono suave-''Yo no creo que estés loco''

-''Enserio? me crees?'' -Mirándole con atención-

-''Si''-Dijo sentándose a su lado-'' Tal vez si la viste, o tal vez no, pero si eso es lo que tus ojos vieron Ichi-nii nada puede cambiarlo, la extrañas mucho verdad?''-Dijo Yuzu mas como una afirmación-

-''Desde que despierto asta que duermo, yo debía protegerla...nunca debí haber dejado que ella se fuera ese dia...''

-interrumpiéndole-''Esta bien Ichii-Nii no te atormentes''-Dándole un pequeño abrazo- ''Todo mejorara por que para eso esta la familia''-Separándose para darle una tierna sonrisa-

-''Tienes razón''-Dijo ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-''A hora Oniisan tomate esto por favor''-Dándole una pastilla con mirada suplicante-''Asídormirás tranquilo''

_La mire dudando por unos segundos, no podía negarle Yuzu me recordaba mucho a mi madre y no podía decirle que no._

-Suspirando-''Esta bien''

Tome la pastilla entre mis dedos y la coloque en mi boca tragándola en seco, sintiendo ese sabor amargo del medicamento que luego de unos segundos comenzaba a hacermeefecto, ya que me sentía algo desorientado.

Luego Yuzu me acomodo en mi cama, mientras me arropaba con algunos acolchados.

-''Me voy ichii-nii, que sueñes con los angelitos''-Dijo al momento que apagaba la luz y cerraba la puerta dejándolo solo en las penumbras-

-Susurrando-_''Soñare...con Rukia''_

Fue lo ultimo que dijo al momento de caer en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Continuara...

Gracias por sus comentarios Dejen mas así me dan mas ánimos

**nami-chan **

**Odaliz Delgado **

**Pd: el proximo cap! Hay Ichiruki! así que dejen Reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

Cap: 11 Dulces sueños

_Narrado por ichigo:_

Estaba durmiendo tan Confortablemente,asta que sentí como algo se empezaba a remover por debajo de las sabanas, me incorpore estirando mi brazo hacia la mesita de luz para encenderla, al momento que se ilumino la habitación pude notar que no estaba en mi cuarto si no en mi casa! Que rayos hacia en mi casa? como había llegado allí?.

Mire hacia el costado y me di cuenta de que no estaba solo, había alguien mas ya que podía notar que debajo de las sabanas había una figura algo familiar,con algo de temor tome la sabana empezando a destapar a quien fuera que estuviera allí, poco a poco pude divisar una cabellera oscura, mis ojos se abrieron y con algo de miedo tire de la sabana.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, no podía ser verdad era ella,la mujer que me quitaba el sueño,la que desde su partida mis días han sido solo una tortura,la mujer a la cual había prometido proteger con mi vida...y no había cumplido con ello.

Me quede adorándola por unos minutos,ella dormía plácidamente sobre la cama podía notar una pequeña sonrisa formada en sus labios,mientras algunos de sus cabellos caían sobre su rostro haciéndola ver mas hermosa de lo que era,no pude aguantarme y corrí con mi mano los mechones de pelo que impedían verla mejor, pero ante mi tacto ella se removió abriendo sus grandes ojos violetas.

-Bostezando- ''buenos días Ichigo''-frotandose los ojos-

Yo seguía sin creerlo ella en verdad estaba aquí,necesitaba saber que no era un fantasma y desaparecería en cualquier momento,así que la abrace apretándola contra mi pecho.

-''En verdad estas aquí''-Dijo Ichigo sin soltarla-

-''Eso parece''-Dijo Rukia extrañada-''Que ocurre?''-Dijo a la vez que se separaba para verle la cara-

-Sin soltarla-''No te dejare ir otra vez''-Dijo con tono triste, mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla-

-Mirándolo con ternura- ''No llores,quiero verte feliz''-Dijo Rukia mientras acariciaba su mejilla-

-''Te extraño''-Dijo Ichigo mirándola a los ojos-

-tomándolo del rostro- ''Yo tan bien,pero siempre estaré contigo''-Dándole una pequeña sonrisa-''A hora tienes que descansar''

-''No quiero''-dijo Ichigo cabizbajo-

-''Tienes que hacerlo, por que no quieres?''-Dijo Rukia con tono suave-

-''Por que no quiero luego despertar y ver que no estas a mi lado, que todo fue un sueño''-Dijo sin levantar la mirada-

Rukia lo tomo del rostro para que la viera a los ojos y con una sonrisa le dijo-''Siempre estaré contigo, a hora descansa''-Dándole un beso en la frente,y como por acto de magia Ichigo sintió como sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle dejándolo profundamente dormido.

Al rato sentí como alguien me sacudía del hombro logrando despertarme...

-intentando abrir los ojos-''Rukia?

-Apenada-''lo siento ichii-nii''

-Rascándose la nuca- ''no pasa nada, es que''-Suspirando-''Volví a soñar con ella''

-Mirándole con pena '_'pobre ichi-nii se nota que la extraña demasiado_'' Penso Yuzu- ''Ichii-nii el desayuno esta listo bajas?''-Dándole una sonrisa-

-''Esta bien''-Dijo ichigo mientras se incorporaba-

-'' A cierto se me olvidaba''-Dijo apenada- ''Tienes visita''

-Sorprendido _''Que raro''_- Quien es?

-''Baja y veras''-Dijo yuzu dejando a un curioso Ichigo solo-

_Continuara..._

**Gracias a:**

**lovetamaki1**

**as sejmet**

**nami-chan**

**Odaliz Delgado : veras jaja al fic le puse ''You and I'' y no (You and Me) por que You and I ( es la cansion de lady gaga que me gusto mucho jajaja xD por ese motivo) en realidad hiba a tener otro nombre este Fic pero eso le daria una pista de lo que trataria asi que lo cambie xD soy mala jajaja**

**Gracias por sus comentarios eso me anima a escribir espero les halla gustado el cap de hoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

Cap: 12 La visita

_Narrado por Ichigo:_

_Luego de alistarme, poniéndome algo de ropa sencilla como una sudadera y un pantalón que combinara con ella me dispuse a bajar por las escaleras hacia la sala, y allí estaba, una joven de cabello negro y ojos anaranjados tal cual como hace unos años atrás._

-''Cuanto tiempo...Ichigo''-Dijo una suave voz femenina-

-Extrañado-''Si mucho, Siéntate '-Dijo Ichigo indicándole el lugar-

-''Me entere de lo de Kuchiki lo siento mucho...hubiera venido antes pero nunca tuve oportunidad-Dijo apenada-

-''No tienes por que sentirlo tu no la mataste''-Dijo ichigo con tono seco-

-''Debe de haber sido muy difícil para ti''-Colocando su mano sobre la de Ichigo-

-''Si lo 'es' ''-Contesto a la vez que la quitaba- Que es lo que quieres Senna? -Dijo con tono serio-

-''Solo vine a darte todo mi apoyo si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo-Dijo con una sonrisa-

-''Enserio?'' -Dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño-

-''Si...-Titubeando- ''Fuiste muy importante para mi''

-Sin cambiar de expresión y con tono frió- ''enserio lo crees?''

-''Si se que entre nosotros las cosas, terminaron mal''-Dijo con tono algo triste- ''Pero podemos volver a empezar...si quieres''-Mirándole apenada-

No le conteste solo me le quede mirando como si estuviera analizándola,enserio podría confiar en ella luego de lo que me hizo?

_FlashBack._

_-''ichigo por que tienes esa cara?''-Dijo Rukia preocupada por el semblante de su novio-_

_-''Senna''-Dijo serio-_

_-''QUE! POR QUE DIABLOS TE LLAMO?''-Dijo Rukia enojada-_

_-''Tranquilízate enana''-Dijo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido-_

_-''NO ME DIGAS ENANA''-mirándole furiosa- ''Y DIME POR QUE TE LLAMO?''-Dijo a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos-_

_-''Me llamo para pedirme perdón''-Dijo Ichigo a la vez que ponía sus brazos al rededor de ella-_

_-''Ohh''-Dijo Rukia apenada por sus celos-_

_-''Luego de dos años me llama para pedirme perdón''-Con tono molesto-_

_-''Y que aras?''-Dijo Rukia mirándole interrogante-_

_-''Claro que le diré que no''-Dijo enfadado-''luego de lo que me hizo''_

_-Rukia frunció la nariz pensando y luego le dijo- ''Perdónala''_

_-Asombrado-''Claro que No!''_

_-''Ichigo, Piénsalo si ella no te hubiera dejado a hora no estaríamos juntos''-Acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla-_

_-Pensando-''Odio decirlo pero,tienes razón''-Dijo para luego abrazarla- ''Eres lo mejor que me en la vida''_

_-Sonriendo-''Entonces que aras?''_

_-''La perdonare, solo que no se lo diré''-Sonriendo con malicia-_

_-''Hay...Ichigo''-Dijo Rukia para luego irse de sus brazos-_

_-''Que?''-Dijo ichigo rascándose la nuca-_

_Fin FlashBack._

-''Que dices, me perdonas?''-Dijo Senna nerviosa ante su silencio-

-Suspirando-''Esta bien...te perdono''-Solo por que Rukia lo quería así-

Senna sonrió muy alegremente a la vez que le daba un fuerte abrazo sorprendiendo alpeli naranja- ''Gracias''

_Mientras tanto en la cocina..._

-''Oigan saben que a eso se le llama espiar?''-Dijo Karin sin sacar su mirada de su revista de deportes-

-''yo solo quiero saber de que hablan''-Dijo Yuzu defendiéndose-

-''Shhh que no escucho''-Dijo isshin colocándose mejor el vaso en la oreja-

-''Aun no entiendo por que la llamaste''-Dijo karin mirando enojada a su padre-

-''waaa no me mires así''-Llorando-''Yo que soy un buen padre, que solo quiere que sus hijos sean felices''-Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos-

-''Pero otoosan creo tan bien que no fue correcto meternos en la vida de ichii-nii''-DijoYuzu inflando los cachetes-

-''Por que no? -Dijo isshin sin despegar la oreja del vaso-

-''por que siempre que tratas de ''hacer feliz a tus hijos''-Haciendo comillas con los dedos- ''Terminas arruinándolo todo''-Dijo Karin con tono frio-

-''Waaaaaaaaa''-Corriendo Hacia el poster de masaki- ''Masakii! Que crueles son nuestras hijas''-Dijo lloriqueando-''por que no dejan a su joven y sensual papito en paz''-Haciendo un puchero-

-''YA CALLATE!''-Dijo Karin a la vez que le daba un golpe con el puño en la cabezadejándolo noqueado en el suelo-

-''Por que estas tan enojada oneesan?''-Dijo Yuzu seria-

-''Esa chica por alguna razón,no meda confianza''-Dijo con una mirada fría-

-''Celos,celos de hermana''-Cantaba isshin desde el suelo-''Ven aquí así papi podrá darte amor''-arrancándose la camisa y agitando los brazos para abrazarla-

-'' AHH MALDITA CABRA LOCA''-Dijo karin enfurecida a la vez que le daba una patadadejándolo estampado contra la pared-

_Narrado por Ichigo._

_Nos quedamos un largo rato hablando sobre nosotros,sobre cuando salíamos juntos y cuando me entere lo de su engaño, aunque si no fuera gracias a eso no habría estado con Rukia, le conté como fue que la conoci y como nos terminamos casando, asta que Senna hizo la pregunta..._

-Nerviosa-''Puedo saber como murió kuchiki?''

Continuara...

**Pd: ''El Proximo Capitulo No Se lo pierdan!'' y como soy mala tal vez les haga esperar jojojo**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**nami-chan : jaja adoro las amenazas jojo !**

**Angel-Truesdale : Bienvenida nueva lectora!**

**lovetamaki1 : ya falta poco para que se sepa!**

**as sejmet : buajaja gracias me gusta ser mala!**


	13. Chapter 13

Cap: 13 FlashBack Parte 1

_Narrado por Ichigo:_

Me quede mirándola por un momento dudando entre contarle o no aunque estaría bien poder desahogarme con alguien, ya que eso era lo que necesitaba, había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que trate con alguien ese tema y había sido muy duro para mi pero esta vez trataría de ser fuerte, además ya habían pasado 3 años de seguro no me derrumbaría.

-''Si no quieres contármelo lo entenderé'' -Dijo Senna ante el silencio-

-''No...creo que me ara bien'' -Dijo Ichigo mientras rascaba su nuca intentando recordar-

**FlashBack:**

_Narrado por Ichigo:_

Era un día como cualquier otro,eso dirían las demás personas,verdad? pero yo no ese día fue el que marco mi vida para persona que había parado la lluvia en mi interior sin saberlo ese día la perdería para siempre,si tan solo no la hubiera dejado ir... o no me hubiera obsesionado con mi trabajo tal vez...a hora estaría aquí junto a mi.

Estaba con Rukia en el aeropuerto esperando por su avión, se podía ver muy bien que afuera del aeropuerto una tormenta se acercaba el cielo estaba nublado tomando las nubes un color gris oscuro, ''_lindo día para tomar un vuelo'' pensé irónicamente_.

AEREOPUERTO: 06:00 AM

El cielo se había puesto gris,se podía sentir como se acercaba una tormenta...aunque en el pronostico de hoy habían predicho un día soleado esto parecía todo lo contrario.

Todo el mundo iba corriendo de aquí para allá con sus maletas sin pedir perdón a quienes chocaban con ellas, y nosotros no eramos la excepción, yo junto con Rukia corríamos por aquel enorme aeropuerto su vuelo estaba apunto de salir y nosotros no encontrábamos el maldito lugar,asta que por fin logramos divisar un enorme cartel con el numero 18 que era el de Rukia.

Nos detuvimos un minuto era la hora de la despedida y digamos que nunca me gustaron las despedidas ya que nunca fui bueno en ello, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos por un momento asta que decidí romper el silencio...

-''No tienes por que ir'' -Dije rascándome la nuca-

-''Ichigo es el cumpleaños de Nii-Sama,como no iría?-Dijo con tono sarcástico-

-''Pero...-No pudo continuar ya que su busca, le informaba que tenia un paciente- ''Diablos''

-''Así que otro paciente''-Dijo con una sonrisa de lado-

-Ignorando su busca-''Pero por que no puedo ir?''

-''Enserio lo preguntas?-dijo Rukia subiendo una ceja-''YA PUEDES APAGAR ESO! ME SACA DEQUICIO''-Dijo enojada-

-''lo siento''-Apagando el aparato-''Ahora dime''

-Soltando un suspiro- ''Primero por que tus pacientes te necesitan y segundo por que siempre que vas tu y nii-sama terminan peleándose...y no quiero que suceda es su cumpleaños!-Dijo cruzándose de brazos- ''además me dijo que el mejor regalo que le podría dar seria que no fueras''

-Apretando el puño-''Ese maldito''

-Dándole un codazo en las costillas- ''No hables así de Nii-Sama''

-A dolorido- ''Maldita enana...te voy a extrañar''-Diciéndolo en un susurro mientras la abrazaba-

-Sonrojada-''yo tan bien te extrañare...Kurosaki-kun''-Diciéndolo en ese tonito que tanto le molestaba-

-Sonriendo de lado- ''No hagas eso o no podre dejarte ir''-Dijo mientras la abrazaba fuerte,hundiendo su rostro en aquel cabello negro que tanto le gustaba- ''y dime estará allí Renji?''

-Separándose- ''eh...''-Nerviosa- ''no te voy a mentir''

-''El estará'' -Afirmo enojado-

-''ichigo no tienes de que preocuparte''-Dijo Sonriéndole-

-''Si pero el...es tu ex''-Dijo ichigo mientras se rascaba la nuca mirando hacia otro lugar-

-''Tienes razón...y tu a hora eres mi esposo al que amo''-Sonriendo apenada-

-''Si pero...''-Dijo Ichigo todavia dudando-

-Suspirando-''Acaso dudas de mi?''-Dijo rukia mirándole a los ojos, pero este solo corrió la mirada-

PASAJEROS DEL VUELO NUMERO 18 YA ESTA POR DESPEGAR-Dijo un megáfono-

-''Nos vemos en dos días Ichigo''-Dijo Rukia a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla y se alejaba de allí-

Rukia ya estaba algo lejos cuando escucho como alguien gritaba su nombre...

-''Rukia!-Dijo ichigo gritando- ''yo...solo Cuídate''-La morena solo asintió con la cabeza y se marcho de alli-

**Fin FlashBack.**

-''ichigo no sigas''-Tocándole el hombro para reconfortarlo-

-Con voz temblorosa dijo-''Lo peor de todo fue...''

-''Que?''-Dijo curiosa Senna-

-Cubriéndose la cara con las manos-''No pude decirle cuanto la amaba''

Continuara...

**Espero que les allá gustado Dejen Reviews,comentarios etc **

**el próximo cap estará interesante n.n**


	14. Chapter 14

Creo que este es el Capitulo Mas largo que escribí me tomo 3 horas JOJO se que esto esta algo lento pero no quiero que queden dudas de lo que paso así mas adelante...ya lo verán ) y si esta es una historia original mía en realidad la había puesto ya en otro foro pero era con otros personajes y no estaba muy bien producida a hora la mejore n.n

Gracias por sus hermosos Reviews n.n lovetamaki1,nsmi-chan: jojo me dio risa lo que escribiste xD,Tsuki-chann si me olvide de poner a alguien perdón u.u

LES AVISO QUE EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE! ESTARÁ MUY INTERESANTE JOJOJO (Se supone que esa es mi risa maligna -,- )

Cap: 14 FlashBack Parte 2

_Los recuerdos no pueblan nuestra soledad, como suele decirse; antes al contrario, la hacen más profunda._

**Narrado por Ichigo:**

Llamen me masoquista, la verdad no me importa necesitaba sacarme lo que sentía de adentro y aunque ella fue la ultima persona del mundo a quien le debería contar esto algo me impulso a hacerlo de cualquier forma con el viejo no lo podía hacer ya que me creería un idiota sentimental y mis hermanas... no las quiero preocupar mas ya han pasado 3 años contando este y debería superarlo lose pero es difícil.

El primer año me la pase negándolo todo debo admitir que estaba mejor que a hora, en el siguiente año de apoco me fui cerrando y me quede viviendo solo en aquella enorme casa, ya casi no iba a trabajar y si lo hacia siempre terminaba arruinando alguna de las consultas por lo cual me suspendieron asta que mejorara mi ''actitud'', y a hora por fin había estallado tal vez no lo quiera admitir pero la vieja cabra de mi padre tenia razón si no lo aceptaba esto era lo que sucedería.

-''Ichigo por favor no sigas''-Decía Senna angustiada-

-''No, esto tengo que hacerlo''-Dijo Ichigo cerrando los ojos intentando reprimirse-

Ichigo la ignoro y cerrando los ojos continuo con su relato-''Al otro día...''

_FlashBack:_

_-Nada viaja a mayor velocidad que la luz con la posible excepción de las malas noticias las cuales obedecen a sus propias leyes.-_

_Narrado Por Ichigo:_

Recién terminaba mi jornada laboral en el hospital el cual solo me tomaba llegar unos 40 minutos de aquí asta mi casa además de que todos allí eran muy amables nunca tuve un inconveniente con ninguno bueno tal vez con algunos enfermeros ambiciosos pero nada mas,por eso amaba mi trabajo.

Caminaba bajo el paraguas que me protegía de la lluvia, al parecer esta no cesaba parecía que el mundo se vendría abajo, y para colmo mi maldito auto se había estropeado y tenia que ir caminando,durante todo el camino me fui maldiciendo a todos los autos que se me cruzaban y sin tener un poco de consideración por las personas, ello pasaban a toda velocidad sobre los enormes charcos mojando a quien pasara por allí y yo no era la excepción ya estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, ni siquiera entiendo por que sostenía todavía aquel estúpido paraguas.

A Pesar de todo seguí caminando estaba a pocas cuadras de llegar a mi casa cuando mi maldito celular se le ocurrió sonar lo tome y vi que era un numero desconocido, así que de mala gana conteste pobre de aquel que me estuviera llamando.

-''A hora estoy ocupado no...-Dijo Ichigo pero una voz le interrumpió-

-''Usted es el señor Kurosaki Ichigo? -Dijo una voz temblorosa-

-''Si quien habla?''-Dijo ichigo mientras caminaba-

-''Mi nombre es Nemu trabajo para la aerolínea plus...etto...''-Dijo la joven dejando de hablar-

-''Que sucede?''-Dijo molesto Ichigo-''Acaso perdieron alguna de las maletas de Rukia?''-Suspire-''Si es eso yo...

-Interrumpiéndole-''No,no es eso vera...nose como decir esto''-Dijo nerviosa-''El avión en el que viajaba su esposa sufrió un accidente''-Dijo seria-''Vera, al parecer hubo un desperfecto técnico...y termino estrellándose contra el océano y...me esta escuchando?...hola?-Decía Nemu pero Ichigo no la escuchaba-

Tan solo escuchar aquellas palabras, me había quedado estático el teléfono que estaba en mis manos había terminado en el suelo,por primera vez en mi vida sentía como todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar,sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a latir irregularmente, por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo volví a sentir..._miedo_

Corrí,Corrí lo mas rápido de lo que mis piernas me lo permitían, tome el primer taxi que encontré y me dirigí hacia el aeropuerto tenia que saber si eso era verdad, si no tal vez no se habían equivocado y solo era una broma de mal gusto...pero quien jugaría con algo así?

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar nuevamente era mi padre contándome desesperadamente lo que había visto en las noticias y que el junto con mis hermanas tan bien estaban yendo hacia aquel lugar para confirmar de que no se estuvieran equivocando.

A los pocos minutos,que para mi fueron como horas llegue al establecimiento, entre y lo primero que pude ver fueron millones de personas corriendo de un lado a otro,gritos y personas llorando desconsoladamente,a lo lejos pude ver que se encontraban mis hermanas junto con mi padre hablando con un hombre de traje,en cuanto mas me acercaba mas podía ver las miradas de las personas,algunas estaban furiosas peleándose con el personal de la aerolínea,otras tan solo se dejaban consolar por sus familiares, la angustia y desesperación se podía sentir en el aire.

Mis hermanas me vieron con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y salieron directo a abrazarme, yo solo me quede estático no entendía todavia que sucedía, mi padre quien estaba hablando con aquel hombre de traje se me acercaron,yo solo los miraba confundido.

-Isshin miro a su hijo y le dijo-''Ichigo el es Mayuri es el...

-''No creo que sea hora de formalidades''-Dijo con tono seco-''veras joven el avión en el que viajaba su esposa''-le dijo serio-

Aquel hombre hablaba y hablaba decía cosas que por alguna razón mi mente no comprendía o no quería comprender lo único que escuche fue ''El avión se estrello en el océano'' sentí como mis piernas comenzaban a temblar ante aquellas palabras

-''Sufrió un fallo en uno de los motores principales''-Le dijo fríamente Mayuri-

-''Eso es imposible,se se debe estar equivocando''-Dijo Ichigo nervioso-

-''Su esposa era Rukia Kuchiki del avión numero 18 verdad? -Le pregunto Mayuri-

-''Si es ella ppepero''-Nervioso-''Esto no, no puede ser''-Dijo apretando los puños muy fuerte-

-''No sabemos que fue lo que lo provoco,nuestros investigadores están trabajando en ello''-Dijo Mayuri mientras ojeaba los papeles que tenia en sus manos- ''Ya hay algunos grupos de rescate llegando al accidente''

Estaba tan nervioso y a la vez asustado que no podía controlarme, no quería creer aquello y no debía hacerlo,mi mente me decía que Rukia estaba bien de seguro ella ya estaba llegando a casa de Byakuya celebrando su maldito cumpleaños y estaría sana y salva pero mi corazón creía lo contrario, tome al tal Mayuri del cuello de su camisa y le exigí que me dijera la verdad y este sin inmutarse me volvía a repetir aquello, mientras mi padre trataba de separarme sin éxito.

-''Digame que se esta equivocando DIGALO!''-Le grite furioso-

-Ignorando su agarre-''Es normal que se sienta asi, pero como vera aquí hay muchas familias en la misma situación''

-''Maldito bastardo!''-Dijo sacudiéndolo-''No me interesan''-Se que sonaba egoísta pero en lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en Rukia-

-''Ichigo basta!''-Dijo Isshin separándolo por fin-''Ichigo hijo''-Dijo Isshin a la vez que lo abrazaba compartiendo su dolor-

-''No puede ser verdad''-Dijo Ichigo sintiendo como se quebraba su voz- ''Rukia...RUKIA!-Grito sintiendo como su vista se empañaba por sus lágrimas-

_Fin FlashBack._

-''Luego, lo demás no lo recuerdo''-Dijo Ichigo con voz entrecortada-

-''Lo siento tanto''-Dijo Senna a la vez que le abrazaba-

-''Esta bien, yo tenia que hacerlo''-Dijo separandose-

-''Estoy feliz de que hayas compartido esto conmigo''-Dijo Senna con una sonrisa-'' Yo quiero ayudarte Ichigo''

-''Ayudarme?-Dijo con el seño fruncido-''Como?''

-''Ichigo ya pasaron 3 años no crees que es hora de''-Pensando-''volver a retomar tu vida?''

-''No lose''-Dijo Ichigo rascándose la nuca-

-''Piénsalo''-Dijo mientras miraba su reloj-''Ya debo irme tengo trabajo''-Dijo levantandose-''Ten este es mi numero si quiere hablar''-Dijo a la vez que le entregaba una tarjeta-

-Tomándola-''Esta bien te acompaño asta la puerta''-Caminando hacia la salida-

-''Ichigo Piénsalo si''-Dijo a la vez que le daba un beso cerca de los labios-'' te ayudare a olvidar''-Dijo en un susurro mientras se marchaba de allí dejando a Ichigo perplejo-

_Narrado por Ichigo:_

Estaba agotado,nose que seria lo que se propondría Senna pero me sentía algo mejor por haberle contado a alguien aquello, me dirigí hacia la cocina por un refrigerio pero cuando abri la puerta sentí como le daba en la cara a alguien con ella.

-''Que rayos crees que estabas haciendo?''-Dijo enojado-''Acaso estaban espiándome?''

-''No Ichi-nii''-Dijo nerviosa Yuzu-

-''Pff claro que no estúpido hijo''-Dijo Isshin mirando hacia otro lugar-

-''Entonces para que es ese vaso?''-Dijo con el ceño fruncido-

-''Ja! es para tomar Ichigo esas preguntas idiotas que haces''-Dijo Isshin con sorna-''Creo que tantos golpes que le e dado a tu pequeña cabeza ya te han dejado idiota''

-Enojado-''QUE DICES!-Dijo Ichigo amenazándole con el puño-

-''Ya pueden callarse, no me dejan leer en paz!''-Dijo Karin-

-''Entonces dime que hicieron mientras estuvieron solos?''-Dijo Isshin con mirada pervertida-

-Dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza-''MALDITO PERVERTIDO!''

-''Ichii-Nii por que te dio su numero? saldrás con ella?''-Dijo Yuzu curiosa-

-''Con que no estabas espiando''-Dijo con sorna- ''Y no,no lose''

-''Ella no me agrada''-Dijo Karin sin sacar la vista de su revista-

-''onesan no seas así''-Dijo Yuzu regañandola-

-Ignorandolas-''Ire a dormir,buenas noches''-llenado a su habitacion-

-''Que descanses''-Dijeron ambas gemelas-

-''Duerme bien estúpido hijo''-Dijo Isshin desde el suelo-_''Pronto estarás mejor''_-Dijo susurrando-

Continuara...

PD: ''Me pondré a escribir el siguiente Ya! n.n Dejen Reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

**nami-chan: no puedo decirte nada por a hora o le cortaría el misterio jaja pero se que te darás cuenta **

**Espero les guste el capitulo de hoy.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y cualquier duda pregunten.**

Cap: 15 ''Un Buen Día''

_Narrado por Ichigo:_

Estaba durmiendo placidamente cuando siento como alguien jalaba de la sabanas dejándome a la intemperie,así que sin abrir los ojos jalo de ella tapándome otra vez pero volvían a insistir así que decidí ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo pero al rato siento como alguien comienza a darme muchos besos por todo el alguna razón esos besos se me hacían algo familiares así que me deje llevar,eran pequeños besos que partían de mi barbilla asta mis mejillas, al momento sentí como me tomaban del rostro así que decidí abrir mis ojos para ver quien era la dueña de esas delicadas manos y allí estaba ella mirándome con sus enorme ojos violetas,así que sin pensarlo dos veces la abrace con todas mis fuerzas como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-''No me dejes''-Le dije mientras un dia mi cara en su cabello color azabache-

-''Yo nunca te dejaría idiota, yo te amo''-Dijo Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa-

-''Se que esto es es...solo un sueño''-Dijo ichigo tomándola de las manos- ''pero...

-''Pero?''-Dijo curiosa-

-''hay algo en mi que me dice que no lo estas, pero toda mi familia piensa que estoy loco''-Dijo Ichigo bajando la mirada-

-''Ya estabas loco cuando te conoci''-Dijo con tono burlón Rukia-

-''Asta en mis sueños te tienes que hacer la chistosa no? -dijo Ichigo Sonriendo-

-''Claro que Si''-Dijo Rukia sonriendo-

-''Pero dime la verdad''-Dijo Ichigo con tono serio-''Estas muerta verdad?

-_''Kuroski-kun tu que crees''_

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer,y al momento me desperté bañado en sudor mire a ambos lados de la habitación y no había nadie estaba solo en la oscuridad, si todo había sido un sueño pensé.

Me desperece y luego me levante tenia mucho calor a causa de aquel sueño estaba todo sudoroso así que me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha de agua fría.

Abri la llave de la regadera y deje que el agua recorriera todo mi cuerpo mientras me recargaba contra la pared recordando el sueño que tube sobre rukia,_ por que siempre tenia que soñar con ella? por que no la podía dejar ir?_ ya tengo que superarlo me dije, mientras golpeaba un azulejo del baño con la mano.

Al rato salí y me puse una ropa deportiva cómoda,me apetecía ir un rato a correr,ya que era un lindo día pensé mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo soleado seguro hoy seria un buen día.

-''Ichii-nii''-Dijo una Yuzu detras de la puerta-''Puedo pasar?''

-''Claro pasa''-Dije mientras me amarraba los cordones de la zapatilla-

-''Ya esta el desayuno''-Dijo mientras le miraba de arriba abajo-''Saldrás?''

-''Si, iré a correr un rato''-Dijo Ichigo-

-Tocándole la frente-''Te sientes bien?''-Dijo Yuzu asombrada-

-''Si, por que?'' -Dijo Ichigo mientras alejaba su mano-

-''Desde que... ya savez no sales a correr y a hora si por que?''-Dijo Yuzu con curiosidad-

-''Nose solo me dieron ganas''-Dijo Ichigo mientras se paraba para salir-''Al Rato regreso...a y guárdame algo''-Dije antes de salir-

* * *

_Narrado por Ichigo:_

Salí lo mas rápido de casa antes de que el viejo loco que tengo de padre se le ocurra darme sus ''buenos días'' con una de sus sol estaba a todo lo alto brillando con todo su esplendor, la gente caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de karakura, a pesar del calor todas las personas eligieron por salir a pasear, habían parejas caminando agarrados de la mano mientras disgustaban de un helado, ancianos haciendo las compras y niños jugando al fútbol,todo eso me hacia acordar a alguien...

_FlashBack:_

_-''Vamos Ichigo''-Dijo Rukia mientras corría-_

_-''Es..pera...me''-Dijo Ichigo agitado-_

_-''Mi Nii-Sama corre mas rápido que tu''-Dijo Rukia burlándose-_

_-''Por que siempre lo tienes que nombrar''-Dijo Ichigo enojado mientras se caía al suelo-_

_-''Ichigo que te pasa?''-dijo Rukia mientras se acercaba preocupada-_

_-''Creo que me lastime el tobillo''-Dijo con una mueca de dolor-_

_-''A ver,déjame ayudarte''-Dijo Rukia mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse-_

_-''Ingenua''-Dijo Ichigo mientras salia corriendo- ''A hora quien es el lento?''_

_-''Ichigo eres un tramposo!''-Dijo Rukia enfadada-''YA VERAS CUANDO TE ALCANZE''-Dijo mientras empezaba a correr-_

_Fin flashBack._

* * *

De tanto correr ya estaba agotado y algo sediento, busque con la mirada alguna tienda para comprar algún refresco y pude ver a lo lejos la tienda de Urahara así que fui corriendo hacia allí.

-''Como estas Ichigo?''-Dijo una joven morena-

-''Cuanto tiempo Yoruichi''-Dijo Ichigo-''No estabas de viaje?''

-''Ja y dejar al pervertido solo?''-Dijo Yoruichi con tono burlón-

-''Pervertido yo?''-Dijo detrás de ella-''A menos yo no me visto tan atrevidamente''-Dijo Urahara mientras veía sonrojado atrás de su abanico a Yoruichi quien llevaba una prenda deportiva muy ajustada al cuerpo-

-''Tímido?''-Dijo sonriendo de lado-''Y eso que ya me as visto mas de lo debido''-Dijo yoruichi mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

-''Ya paren pervertidos!''-Dijo Ichigo sonrojado-''Yo vine solo a por una botella con agua''

-''Piensa rápido''-Dijo Urahara mientras le lanzaba una botella-

-Atrapándola-''ESTAS LOCO CASI MEDAS EN LA CABEZA!''-Dijo Ichigo enojado-

-''Es gratis''-Dijo dejando sorprendido a Ichigo y Yoruichi-''Sigue corriendo Ichigo, hoy es un bonito día''-Dijo Urahara serio mientras cubría su rostro con el abanico-'

-''Gracias''-Dijo extrañado ante su gesto-''Asta luego''-Dijo mientras salia corriendo-

-''Que fue eso? desde cuando das cosas gratis''-Dijo Yoruichi curiosa-

-''Digamos que hoy me siento generoso''-Sonriendo detrás de su abanico-

-Sin creerle-''Te conozco demasiado bien,que me asusta,¿que estas planeando?''

-''El destino es algo que no podemos manejar verdad''-Dijo mirando a Yoruichi y esta asintió con la cabeza-''A menos que lo puedas ver''-Dijo Urahara mientras sonreía-

-''Y que paso con aquello de...nadie puede interferir con el''-Dijo Yoruichi seria-

-''Digamos que yo no soy nadie''-Dijo Urahara Guiñándole un ojo-

_Narrado por Ichigo_

Fui hacia la misma plaza donde antes solía correr con Rukia,por alguna razón aquellos recuerdos hoy no me entristecían,corrí varias vueltas al rededor de aquella enorme y amplia plaza asta que quede completamente agotado y sediento así que me senté en un banco de madera que había allí, mientras sentía como mi Respiración de apoco se normalizaba,al parecer mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a tal ejercicio pensé mientras tomaba un trago de agua.

Me quede un rato descansando disfrutando de aquel hermoso día mientras miraba a la gente pasear habían niños jugando entretenidamente pero me llamo la atención una niñita en particular era muy bonita tenia un bonito vestido verde y corría con un enorme peluche de conejo en brazos, corría y corría asta que fue atrapada por alguien que al parecer era su mama no la podía ver bien ya que estaba de espaldas,pero igual no deje de mirarla por ningún segundo,(algo en ella se me hacia familiar pensé) asta que se dio la vuelta y la vi era ella...era Rukia

_Continuara..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Tsuki-chann,nami-chan,lovetamaki1**

**Gracias por sus comentarios espero no me maten por el capitulo de hoy pero el siguiente jojojo **

**no deben perdérselo!**

Canción ''sin ti debo seguir''-Moderatto.

Cap: 16 Olvidar

Narrado por Ichigo:

Corrí y corrí pero no logre alcanzarla,ya que la mujer me miro asustada y llevo adentro a la pequeña, para luego irse en un auto dejándome atrás...esa no podía ser Rukia,ella nohuiría de mi verdad?

Me quede en medio de la calle exhausto no me importaba que toda la gente que pasara por allí me mirara con mala cara,la verdad ya no me importaba nada, acaso me estaré volviendo loco? por que siempre aparecía y como un espejismo se iba? que era lo que estaba sucediendo?

* * *

Junto con todas esas preguntas me fui a mi casa, estaba cansado de todo esto,ya nopodía vivir así esperando a que algún día Mágicamente Rukia volviera eso, eso era imposible ya que estaba muerta y era algo que tenia que entender de una buena vez,aunque mi corazón no lo quisiera aceptar.

_Nuestros recuerdos de ayer durarán toda una vida. Guardar los mejores, olvidare los demás. _

Tome una ducha rápida tratando de olvidar todo lo sucedido hoy,me cambie y me quede sentado en mi cama por un momento pensando si lo que aria seria lo correcto...tome el teléfono y empecé a marcar los números que habían en una pequeña tarjeta, ya era hora lo había decidido era hora de dar ese paso que tanto miedo tenia,ese que seria el mas importante de mi vida...ese paso era olvidadla.

_Me tengo que acostumbrar _  
_a un mundo donde no estas_

-''Moshi-moshi?''-Contestaron desde la otra linea-

-''Senna...soy ichigo''-Dijo con nerviosismo-

-''Ichigo''-Dijo asombrada-''Con que por fin decidiste llamarme''-Dijo con tono coqueto-

-''Si este...''-Dijo Ichigo mientras hacia una pausa pensando en como decirlo-''Se que es algo repentino pero...quisieras cenar conmigo hoy en la noche?''-Dijo Ichigo medio inseguro.-

-''Claro que si''-Dijo senna con tono alegre-''Pero enserio lo quieres hacer?''

-''Si estoy seguro''-Dijo Ichigo mientras se rascaba la nuca por los nervios-

_sin ti debo seguir aunque no quiera _  
_creo que ya no hay otra manera _

-''Esta bien,conozco un restaurante muy hermoso que se llama The Rosse''-Dijo sennamientras reía-''Te parece bien allí?

-''Si claro''-Dijo Ichigo, la verdad no sabia ni siquiera a donde llevarla,lo había hecho por un intento desesperado de olvidar a rukia-

-''Te esperare allí a las 10 se puntual''-Dijo Senna mientras sonreía del otro lado-

-''Esta bien nos veremos allí''-Dijo Ichigo con tono seco en su voz-

-''Me alegro mucho,asta esta noche bye''-Dijo senna antes de colgar-

_sin ti debo seguir aunque seas tu la vida entera _  
_creo que ya no hay otra manera _

* * *

Me quede con el teléfono en manos mientras pensaba si lo que había hecho estaría bien...no sabia por que pero sentía como si traicionara a rukia,como si la estuviera engañando...no nada de eso,ella estaba muerta y debo seguir con mi vida, me dije mentalmente mientras me levantaba y colocaba el teléfono en la mesita de luz donde estaba aquella foto que tanto adoraba.

-''Lo siento''-Dijo Ichigo mientras tomaba la foto entre sus manos-''Pero debo olvidarte''

Y dicho esto Ichigo guardo la foto donde aparecía el y Rukia abrazados muy felices el díade su boda,y la metió dentro de un cajón,mientras la miraba por ultima vez...eso era eladiós.

_Te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti._

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

**nami-chan:** Creo que no habra necesidad de que te arranques los pelos jajaja  
**Odaliz Delgado:** Todo se vera mas adelante  
**lovetamaki1:** Yo digo lo mismo a mi tan poco me agrada Senna pero siempre debe aver alguien metiche xD

Cap:17 Espejismos ¿otra vez?

Narra Ichigo.

_4 meses después_

Me desperté al sentir como el sol daba en mi rostro, ya había amanecido así que me levante cuidadosamente intentando no despertar a quien dormía plácidamente a mi estaba tapada con una sabana blanca, sus cabellos revueltos caian por su rostro impidiendo poder contemplarla mejor.

Asi Que sin hacer mucho ruido me levante y me fui a darme una ducha rememorando todo lo sucedido en estos meses.

* * *

_Flash Back._

_El restaurante The Rosse era el mas exquisito y refinado de todo Karakura era todo lo contrario a Ichigo ya que el no lograba familiarizarse con todos los utensilios que habían alrededor de su plato,así que para no pasar vergüenza opto por tomar una copa de vino para tratar de saciar su estomago._

_La noche paso lentamente conversaban sobre todo lo sucedido en sus vidas y mientras una copa venia y otra iba las cosas se fueron poniendo algo borrosas para el pelinaranja que sin darse cuenta al otro día se había despertado con un dolor tremendo de cabeza y no solo eso,con Senna a su lado, y desde aquella noche todo había comenzado._

_Fin flash Back._

Luego de haberle pedido aquella cita a Senna las cosas habían cambiado,con su ayuda pude seguir,ya que era lo mas sano para mi a hora volvi a trabajar en el nuevo hospital de Karakura,en mi especialidad que era la pediatria aunque tan bien ayudaba en lo que pudiera a los demás ya que estaba especializado,pero mi pasión era ayudar a aquellos niños pequeños esas criaturas inocentes que no conocen el mal y sus pequeñas sonrisas me alegraban el día.

Tan bien me había ido de la casa de mi padre ya no quería molestarlos,pero no volví a mi casa ya que me traía muchos recuerdos y lo que necesitaba era olvidar, así que me había mudado a un departamento era algo pequeño pero tenia todo lo que necesitaba y no podía pedir mas.

A hora todo marchaba bien con tranquilidad,ya no veía al espejismo de Rukia deambulando por estas calles,lo que para mi significaba que todo estaría yendo bien verdad? y no me volvería un maldito psicópata.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro en combinación a hora estaba listo para irme a trabajar, pero cuando estaba por salir de la habitación una voz soñolienta me detuvo.

* * *

-''No me despertaste''-Dijo la joven mientras bostezaba-

-''Es que no quería molestarte''-Dijo Ichigo mirando el reloj-

-''Vas a salir?''-Dijo al ver su vestimenta-

-''Si Senna hoy tengo trabajo que hacer''-Dijo mientras la miraba-

-''Pero pensé que hoy ibamos a salir''-Dijo disgustada-

-''Lose pero me llamaron y debo ir''-Dijo con tono serio-''Es mi Obligación''

-''Esta bien lo entiendo''-Dijo a la vez que bajaba la mirada-''Pero cuando termines puedes?''

-''Veré si puedo cualquier cosa te llamo''-Dijo Ichigo a la vez que se dirija a la salida-

-''Oye no te olvidas de algo''-Dijo Senna coquetamente-

-''Cierto, casi lo olvidaba''

Dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba ella,Senna cerro los ojos mientras esperaba algún beso pero al no sentirlo los abrio viendo que Ichigo solo había tomado su teléfono que estaba detrás de la cama,_la verdad en ese momento se sentía como una idiota._

-''Oye te ocurre algo por que estas sonrojada?''-Dijo Ichigo mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo-

-''YA LLEGAS TARDE! SOLO VETE''-Dijo enojada-

-''Mierda''-Dijo sin notar el enojo y miraba el reloj-''nos vemos luego''-Dijo saliendo lo mas rápido de la habitación-

-''Estúpido! ni siquiera me beso''-Dijo Senna mientras golpeaba una almohada-''Pero a hora eres mio y no te dejare''-Dijo sonriendo de lado-

* * *

Mientras tanto Ichigo corría lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitía,ya estaba llegando tarde y de seguro el director del hospital,Yamamoto-san me regañaría otra vez,mire a mi alrededor y pude ver que me encontraba en aquella plaza en la que solía correr con .._.Rukia_ un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió, ya no quería estar allí así que seguí con mi camino, pero algo me detuvo a lo lejos había una pequeña mujer sentada en un banco,su cabello era color azabache y aunque lo tenia diferente,algo en mi me decía que era ella.

Así que me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba,no me importaba si ese era otro maldito espejismo, pero hacia mucho no la veía desde la ultima vez y necesitaba verla ,era un hecho esta vez no se iba a escapar.

Llegue a su lado y aprovechando a que estaba de espaldas, la tome del hombro logrando que la mujer se diera la vuelta,pero al ver su rostro lo único que pude decir fue

_Rukia...Eres tu_

Continuara...

_Creo que no ara falta de decir que el próximo capitulo es el que tanto esperaban verdad? _

_espero sus hermosos Reviews_


	18. Chapter 18

**Gracias por sus comentarios **

**lovetamaki1, Tsuki-chann, Odaliz Delgado, nami-chan , Angel-Truesdale**

**me tarde con este capitulo, por que por donde vivo toda la semana llovio**  
**se preguntaran que tiene que ver? ja pues yo odio ODIO la lluvia me pone triste no se por que**  
**asi que andaba sin inspiracion para escribir la continuacion...espero que este capitulo les guste**  
**ya que lo escrivi como dos veces y creo que asi me quedo mejor,ustedes diran si les gusto**

Cap: 18 ''Vestidos''

El sol radiaba por las bellas calles de la ciudad de Karakura,el viento soplaba ligeramente asiendo que las flores de los arboles de Sakura se esparcieran por todas las casas de aquel vecindario,el viento era tan rebelde que hacia que algunas ventanas de las casas se abrieran dejando entrar esa fría ventisca, logrando que una joven de cabellos azabache se aferrara con fuerza a las sabanas con intención de seguir durmiendo.

Pero sus intentos fueron en vano cuando sintió como alguien besaba su rostro con voracidad.

-''Ya para amor''-Dijo Rukia sin abrir los ojos mientras reía, pero este la ignoraba y seguía a lo que a Rukia no le molesto asta que escucho como alguien reía muy fuerte a carcajadas y hay fue cuando lo vio- ''KON! MENDIGO PERRO''-Dijo Rukia enfadada-'' MATSUMOTO DEJA DE REIRTE!''

-''P-pero ssi s-se veían T-tan tiernos juntos''-Dijo entre risas-

-''Ya basta o me vengare''-Dijo Rukia mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño a lavarse la cara, la cual estaba llena de saliva de Kon-

-''Ja nunca lastimarias a tu mejor amiga''-Dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama y jugaba con Kon-''Quien es un buen perro''-Le decía mientras le rascaba la pancita y este babeaba de la emoción-

Mientras que Rukia se aseaba lo mas rápido que podía ya que hoy no debía de perder tiempo era un día muy importante para ella.

-''Si tienes razón jamas te Lastimaría físicamente''-Dijo con una sonrisa de lado-''Pero quien dice;tal vez elija a alguien mas de dama de honor''-Dijo mientras salia del baño con un hermoso vestido color verde y con el pelo suelto,ya alistada para salir-

-''QUE?''-Grito sorprendida-''ACASO ME HAS CAMBIADO POR OTRA?''-Dijo dramáticamente mientras fingía llorar-'' Y YO QUE YA HABIA PLANEADO TODO PARA TU FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA''

-''Si tal vez se lo pida mmm a esa chica que no te agrada como se llama''-Dijo Rukia con tono pensativo-

-'' A Soi Fong?''-Dijo asombrada-''Si no la odio...solo es que a ella no le quedaría bien el vestido, yo si tengo con que rellenarlo''-Dijo con indiferencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos como niña caprichosa-''De que te ríes?''

-''De que pareces niña chiquita a la que le negaron un juguete''-Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y matsumoto seguia con la mirada triste por aquello-''Era mentira, no habría una mejor dama de honor que tu''-Dijo con sinceridad-

-''ENSERIO?''-Dijo y Rukia asintió con la cabeza-''Yay''-Grito emocionada a la vez que la abrazaba muy fuerte contra sus voluptuosos pechos,pero al ver como la pobre se ahogaba la soltó-''Lo siento''-Dijo apenada-''YA VERAS QUE NO TE ARREPENTIRAS, Y TU FIESTA SERA LA MEJOR DE LA HISTORIA DE LAS FIESTAS DE DESPEDIDAS DE SOLTERAS''-Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes-

-''Ya te dije que no quiero eso''-Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-''Pero Rukia necesitas un pequeño desahogo de soltera''-Guiñando un ojo-''Habrá stripers''

-''Que no! y no me convenceras''-Mirando su reloj-''Ya llegamos tarde''

-''Vámonos la señora fujiwara nos matara''-Dijo Matsumoto a la vez que agarraba a Rukia y la arrastraba hacia la salida-''Kon cuida la casa''-Dijo antes de salir obteniendo un ladrido como respuesta-

* * *

Narrado por Rukia:

Durante todo el trayecto Matsumoto conducía como una enloquecida ya que según ella esa modista era el mismísimo diablo con aquellas personas que no eran puntuales,a lo que yo creí una exageración ya que siempre exageraba con todo.

Llegamos a la modista con un minuto de sobra,desde afuera se podía ver los hermosos vestidos que ese local vendía el lugar se llamaba ''Beautiful'' y tenia razón eran hermosos,entramos y allí se podía ver las preciosas prendas que allí vendía, estaba tan maravillada con todo aquello que no pude notar que una mujer me estaba hablando asta que esta me golpeo con el mango de una tijera en la cabeza.

-''Oiga que le su...-Me calle al ver el ceño fruncido de aquella mujer-

-''Entiendo que este apunto de casarse y de seguro ande por las nubes por ello''-Dijo la mujer seriamente-''Pero no me hagan perder mi tiempo,a hora sigueme''-Dijo con tono autoritario, mientras caminaba elegantemente adelante de ellas-

-''Que te dije''-Le susurro Matsumoto al oído-

-''Apenas la conozco y no me agrada''-Dijo Rukia susurrando-

Las horas pasaron entre vestidos y vestidos, ya que algunos o eran muy grandes o otros eran muy pequeños la verdad buscarle un vestido a Rukia era una misión imposible así que la modista opto por lo que creía mas sencillo y fue tomar sus medidas para hacerle su propio vestido de novia.

Mientras que en todo momento Rukia era pinchada por esas agujas que según las modista Fujiwara lo hacia ''_accidental-mente_'', al parecer la única que disfrutaba estando allí era Matsumoto que mientras Rukia sufría ella se probaba millones de vestidos de novia y mirándose al espejo se tiraba besos halagandose ella misma de que seria _la novia mas hermosa de Karakura_ si tan solo tuviera con quien casarse.

-''Creo que terminamos''-Dijo Fujiwara a la vez que anotaba las medidas de Rukia en su cuaderno-

-''Entonces para cuando cree que lo tendrá listo?''-Pregunto nerviosa, mientras se acariciaba el brazo donde había recibido el ultimo pinchazo-

-''Dentro de poco no se preocupe''-Dijo sin sacar la vista del cuaderno -_''La belleza toma tiempo''_-Dijo canturreando_-''_ y si quiere verse bella debe esperar a que la llame''

-''E-esta bien, muchas gracias...creo''-Dijo sonriendo-''Matsumoto vámonos''

-''Pero yo todavia no encontré el vestido''-Haciendo pucheros-

-''Primero encuentra al novio''-Dijo mientras salia del local junto con la rubia-

-''Eres muy cruel,pero al menos yo podre estar con quien quiera sin que nadie me reproche nada''-Dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente-''No como otras personitas''

-''Yo estoy bien con quien me casare y...no necesito nadie mas''-Dijo Rukia sonrojada por lo que había dicho-''Oye pero acaso no fuiste tu la que anoche me llamo llorando por que un hombre te daño?-Dijo pensativa-

-''Gracias por recordármelo''-Respondió sarcásticamente-

-'_'Lo siento_''-contesto apenada-

-''No pasa nada además con el sake que había tomado se me había olvidado''-Dijo mientras reía-'' A ya entiendo acaso interrumpí algo con tu ''_prometido_''-Dijo con tono pervertido-

-''C-claro que no''-Dijo muy sonrojada-

-''Esta bien are como que te creo''-Dijo guiñando un ojo-''Seguimos comprando ropa?''-Pregunto sonriente ya que eso era lo que mas amaba en el mundo-

-''Después de lo esa _señora_ me hizo''-Dijo mientras se fritaba el brazo-''No gracias,mejor ve tu yo iré a pasear por hay''

-''Esta bien''-Dijo dudando-''Pero no te alejes mucho,no conoces muy bien el lugar''

-''No te preocupes''-Dijo sonriendo-''A hora ve y diviértete comprando''

-''Lo are''-Dijo muy sonriente-''Y Rukia...gracias por haber estado anoche''-Dijo con tono seria-

-''Para eso estamos las amigas''-Dándole una pequeña sonrisa-

Luego de eso las dos se despidieron y cada una se fue por su lado.

* * *

Narrado por Rukia.

La verdad necesitaba distraerme un rato,todos los preparativos para la boda me tenían algo nerviosa y necesitaba algo de tranquilidad, así que me dirigí a una pequeña plaza que había allí,a pesar de lo pequeña que era,el lugar era hermoso tenia enormes arboles y habían muchas flores que adornaban cada parte de el haciendolo ver mas hermoso de lo que era,maravillada me senté en uno de sus bancos mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada todo el lugar.

Mientras miraba las flores, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en la boda,la verdad sentía como que todo pasaba muy rápido, acaso estaré nerviosa por la boda? pensé mientras veía a unos pequeños niños jugando en el arenal con sus padres..._yo tan bien quiero formar una familia así..._

Pero alguien me saco de mi transe, cuando sentí como ''_ese alguien_'' me tomaba suavemente del hombro,asiendo que me diera la vuelta y mis ojos se encontraran con unos de color avellana que al verme se abrieron exageradamente mientras pronunciaba mi nombre.

_Rukia...Eres tu?_

Continuara...

_PD: soy mala verdad? jajaja_


	19. Chapter 19

**nami-chan . emilia-chan . lovetamaki1**

**Gracias por sus Reviews espero que les guste este capitulo!**

Cap: 19 Reencuentro

Narrado por Ichigo.

Estaba allí como si fuera una alucinación, mirándome con sus hermosos y enormes orbes violáceos abiertos en par en par,esta vez estaba seguro de que era ella y no era producto de su gran Imaginación que ya bastantes malas jugadas le había echo.

_Esta vez no huiría de mi._

-¿Como sabe mi nombre? -Dijo mientras se levantaba algo asustada- ¿Quien es usted?-Pregunto con voz temblorosa-

La sonrisa de Ichigo al escuchar aquello se borro de su rostro,se quedo helado ante esa pregunta,como puede ser que no supiera quien era?

-Rukia...soy yo Ichigo -Le contesto mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia ella- Soy tu esposo.

Al decir aquello la mirada de Rukia se congelo y sus pupilas se dilataron.

_Acaso lo que aquel hombre de extraño color de cabello le decía era verdad?_

_Ella estaría casada con el?...no eso no podía ser cierto pensó mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás._

_Tenia que ser mentira, seguro le estaba mintiendo,esto ya había sucedido antes y prometí que no caería en una trampa de nuevo._

-Eso es mentira! -Grito enfurecida- Por que no me dejan en paz! -Dijo con voz temblorosa como si estuviera apunto de llorar-

-Rukia...-Dijo Ichigo sorprendido por su actitud- Yo jamas te mentiría...es que acaso no, no me recuerdas? -Pregunto con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz-

-Es que acaso debería? -Pregunto con tono desafiante dejando a Ichigo anonadado- Nadie me volverá a engañar otra vez! -Dijo con voz temblorosa-

-Engañar?-Pregunto Ichigo sin comprender de lo que le estaba hablando- Yo no te estoy engañando. -Dijo mientras se acercaba enfrente de ella-No sabes cuanto te extrañe.-Dijo cabizbajo- El infierno en el que viví cuando me dijeron que...que estabas muerta.

Rukia lo miro por unos segundos sintiendo como se le formaba una presion en el pecho, y si el decía la verdad?  
No, no eso ya había sucedido antes y solo fueron engaños de personas maliciosas, pensó mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás con temor,

Ichigo al verla retroceder, la tomo de los brazos acercándola a el.

-Esta vez no te dejare ir -Dijo con el ceño fruncido y la mirada seria en ella-

-Suélteme! -Le grito mientras forcejeaba_''Este hombre esta loco''_- ¿Idiota que cree que es lo que esta haciendo? -Pregunto asustada-

-No, no te soltare,no dejare que te vallas nunca mas de mi lado -Le grito mientras soltaba su agarre,para abrazar la fuertemente contra su pecho- No te volveré a dejar ir -Dijo con voz quebrada, intentando ser fuerte ante aquella situación-

Rukia por un principio intento alejarse pero luego solo se dejo abrazar, por alguna extraña razón se sentía a gusto en esos cálidos brazos_,que era lo que le estaba sucediendo?_ pensó.

-Por favor quédate a mi lado -Suplico Ichigo mientras hundía su cabeza en los oscuros cabellos de la morena-

-Yo..-Rukia no sabia que decir,ver a ese hombre en ese estado le hacia sentir una opresion en el pecho, así que le dijo lo único que se le vino en la mente- lo siento...pero no se quien es usted -Dijo a la vez que bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo-

Ichigo la miro a los ojos,esos ojos que antes solo le demostraban el profundo amor que le tenia,a hora solo veía en ellos incertidumbre,temor.

-Tal vez con esto Logres recordar -Dijo mientras buscaba su billetera en su bolsillo para luego sacar de en ella una pequeña fotografía- Tomalá -Dijo extendiéndosela-

Ante la atenta mirada de Ichigo,tomo aquella pequeña fotografía entre sus manos donde se podía ver claramente a una pareja de casados tomadas de las manos mostrando sus anillos de casados, tubo que taparse la boca con la mano para no gritar al ver que esa pareja eran ella y ese joven de cabello anaranjado.

-A hora me crees?-pregunto Ichigo mientras la miraba intentando ver alguna reacción en ella, pero seguía inerte,quieta como una estatua-

Rukia seguía inmóvil mirando aquella fotografía, sentía como sus piernas le empezaban a flaquear asiendo que cayera arrodillara en el suelo- Esto, no...-Dijo divagando-

-Rukia que sucede? -Dijo preocupado mientras la tomaba de los hombros-

-Aaarrg!-Grito Rukia al sentir un dolor punzante,con desesperación se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos- Me duele...mucho -fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer ágilmente desmayada entre los brazos de ichigo-

-RUKIA!-Le grito mientras la movía entre sus brazos- DESPIERTA RUKIA!

Continuara...

**Dejen sus Reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Gracias por sus comentarios **  
**Guest , nami-chan , Aurora MoRe , Elisa2, emilia-chan , lovetamaki1**

**La verdad este capitulo me a costado un montón pero espero que les guste fue lo que produjo mi poca creatividad de hoy, pero ya mi Imaginación se a puesto en marcha y se me ocurrieron varias ideas que están plasmadas en el capitulo de hoy creo que los dejare con algo de intriga...TRATEN DE AVERIGUAR CUALES SON LAS PISTAS ahahaha**

Capitulo: 20 Quienes son ustedes?

Mientras tanto dos amigas se encontraban charlando amenamente sobre sus vidas, se encontraban en una pequeña pero elegante cafetería bebiendo café y comiendo algunos pastelillo de chocolate mientras reían a carcajadas sobre sus comentarios.

Nell era todo un personaje a pesar de sus veintitantos seguía manteniendo esa alegría que siempre la caracterizaba, aunque no siempre había sido así hubo un periodo de su vida en el que no podía sonreír y se había culpado tanto por ello, ya que por su error perdió al amor de su vida pero luego de todo lo transcurrido decidió resignarse y continuar ya que no había vuelta atrás.

_''La vida continuaba''_

Y aunque era una mujer muy atractiva de figura admirable,pelo color lima y grandes ojos color oliva, no tenia muchos candidatos según ella aunque no veía los que se les acercaban a su alrededor, ya que su corazón siempre estaría esa persona aquella que fue el amor de su vida y lo perdió.

Por su parte Senna se encontraba disgustando su Café dietético,ya que no quería engordar siempre había sido de esas clases de personas a las que les importa muchísimo su fí su trabajo dependiera justamente de ello,Nell no entendía por que matarse de hambre solo por verse bonita para una foto? pero bueno desde adolescente había sido así y nunca cambiaría,pensó mientras la veía sonriente.

-Ya hablamos mucho sobre tu trabajo -Dijo Nell con tono cansado, ya que oír como Senna maltrataba a los pobres fotógrafos no era muy motivador- Dime como van las cosas con Kurosaki?

Senna dejo de lado su café y con una sonrisa le contesto.

-Bien...me siento feliz de estar a su lado

-Solo bien? -Dijo Curiosa Nell-

-Si quieres decir algo solo suéltalo -Le sugirió ya que sabia perfectamente que _''algo''_ quería preguntarle-

-Es que varios meses saliendo y me dirás solo bien? -Diciéndolo con el mismo tono- Creí que estarías mas animada?

-Lo estoy -Replico mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Es solo que...

-Es solo que que? -Pregunto Nell mientras se apoyaba en la pequeña mesa acercándose a su amiga, ya que su curiosidad la mataba-

-Bueno es que...si todo va bien con Ichigo pero todavía no...-Dijo sonrojada mientras miraba hacia el suelo-

-NO ME DIGAS QUE NO LO HAN ECHO?-Grito escandalizada, provocando que la gente que pasaba por allí la mirara con mala cara-

-Shhhh siempre eres tan discreta! -Le reprocho Senna lanzándole una mirada- Y no, no lo hemos echo

-Pero por que? si están saliendo es algo natural o no?

-Dormimos juntos,solo _''dormimos''_ pero eso es todo. -Respondió mientras tomaba un trago de su café- Ya sabes lo que le paso, sigue con los ''fantasmas'' de su esposa -Dijo Senna disgustada-

-Pobre perder a la persona que amas es difícil -Dijo Nell con la mirada perdida-

-Si pero que lo supere osea ya pasaron 3 años -Exclamo mientras fruncía el rostro indignada-

-Entonces que aras? -Pregunto Nell mientras tomaba otra porción de pastel-

-Solo te diré que no me rendiré -Respondió mientras bebía un trago de café, con una sonrisa en sus labios-

* * *

Narrado por Rukia:

Intente abrir los ojos pero una luz enceguecedora me obligo a cerrarlos nuevamente, cuando por fin lo logre pude notar que me encontraba en una habitación muy iluminada y al parecer estaba recostada en una cama, _acaso era un hospital?_ _que hacia en un hospital?_ me pregunte pero al esforzarme mi cabeza empezó a dolerme nuevamente.

-Donde estoy? -Se pregunto mientras se llevaba una mano hacia la cabeza a causa del dolor- Diablos!

Aprovechando que el dolor disminuía, con cuidado se coloco los zapatos y de puntillas se levanto agradeciendo a Kamisama, ya que todavía llevaba su ropa y no esas feas batas que los doctores siempre colocaban a sus pacientes.

De apoco fue acercándose a la puerta, pero al escuchar como varias voces se acercaban lo único que pudo hacer fue retroceder,ya que la misma se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de extraño color de cabello seguido de otro mas maduro de cabello negro con bata blanca algo desaliñado,al parecer_ ''era un doctor?''_, pero este al verla se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola efusivamente.

-Y con esto te referías a ser cauteloso! -Le regaño Ichigo con su ya notable ceño fruncido-

-Es que no puedo creer que mi tercera hija este viva -Respondió Isshin entre sollozos sin soltar a la pobre Rukia quien ya estaba ahogándose por su agarre-

_Que quiso decir con tercera hija? quienes eran esos extraños?_ millones de preguntas se presentaban en la cabeza de Rukia sin ser contestadas y en cuanto mas pensaba, solo una migraña le causaba y el abrazo asfixiante de aquel desconocido no ayudaba de mucho, así que con una maniobra logro separarse.

-Me pueden decir quienes son ustedes y que diablos hago aquí? -Pregunto Rukia con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos-

-Rukia...-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella, pero ante su respuesta se borro-

-No me llames rukia como si me conocieras -Respondió a la defensiva _''Quien era el y como sabe mi nombre?''_- Soy Jūshirō para ustedes

-Jūshirō? no,no -Intervino Isshin,asiendo gestos de negación con las manos- Eres Rukia Kuchiki y este idiota -Dijo señalando a Ichigo- Es tu esposo

-A quien llamas idiota? -Exclamo, lanzándole una mirada matadora a su padre-

Al escuchar aquello el rostro de Rukia empalideceo por completo.

-Eso no,no puede ser verdad...ustedes se están confundiendo de persona -Respondió temblorosa, ante la mirada seria de aquellos dos hombres-

-Es verdad, aunque no lo puedas creer estas o estabas casada con mi estúpido hijo -Le dijo Isshin con tono serio-

El pelinaranja solo lo ignoro, y miro a rukia con ojos suplicantes.

-No me recuerdas nada? -Pregunto con tono esperanzado _''Tal vez muy en el fondo podría tener algún recuerdo de el''_ -

-No! -Respondió seria, _''En ese momento todas las esperanzas de Ichigo se desvanecieron''_- No se quienes son ustedes y como les e dicho se deben estar equivocando de persona

-No,tu eres Rukia,eres mi Rukia -Exclamo ichigo ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia-

- Y-o, yo me voy -Respondió la pelinegra temerosa ante la mirada de su supuesto _''marido''_- Ustedes están dementes!

Ichigo al ver la intención de la pelinegra, se interpuso entre la salida.

-Déjeme salir idiota -Grito enfurecida, mientras le golpeaba el pecho-

Ichigo no se movió ni un centímetro ante los reclamos de la joven, por fin la había encontrado y a hora no la dejaría al sentir como le golpeaba fuertemente en el pecho,aprovecho y la sujeto de las muñecas acercándola hacia el.

-No,no te dejare ir otra vez

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 21

**Lovetamaki1,emilia-chan,neko dani,**nami-chan : Luego se vera que tiene que ver Ukitake buajaja (Risa maligna)

**Cap: 21 Destino**

_Nunca importara la distancia que haya entre dos personas que se aman porque el destino se encargara de unirlos en momento exacto._

No te dejare ir otra vez, fueron las palabras del joven peli naranja el estaba decidido ya antes la vida le había arrebatado lo mas preciado que tenia, lo que le hacia sonreír, la persona que hacia olvidar todas sus penas y la cual había logrado que la lluvia no fuera tan molesta, a hora la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.

―Quitate de mi camino IDIOTA! ―Le dijo la pelinegra soltándose de su agarre y amenazándole con el puño―

―No, no me moveré no te dejare ir a ninguna par...

Pero no pudo completar la frase ya que la pelinegra le había dado tal puñetazo que lo dejo tirado en el suelo con la mandíbula desencajada.

―Te lo advertí cabeza de zanahoria. ―Le dijo Rukia dándole una mirada fría ''la cual sorprendió a Ichigo quien la miraba desde el suelo entristecido''― Me largo. ―Dijo mientras se dirigía decidida hacia la puerta, Estaba apunto de salir cuando sintió un ligero pinchazo en el cuello― Pero que...―Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer en los brazos de Isshin―

―Viejo loco que le hiciste a Rukia? ―Le grito Ichigo corriendo a su lado preocupado ―

―Solo la dormí ―Respondió tranquilo mientras recostaba a rukia devuelta en la cama― Lo tenia que hacer ya que casi se escapa por tu culpa.

―COMO QUE POR MI CULPA? ―Le grito enfadado―

―Quien fue el que se quedo en el suelo llorando como niña con periodo ―Le regaño Isshin con una sonrisa burlona―

Ichigo solo le ignoro y se posiciono en el lado derecho de la cama donde dormía Rukia,se podía ver como las fracciones de su rostro se habían relajado y su respiración era acompasada, Se veía tan serena,inconscientemente paso su mano por su mejilla acariciándola tiernamente, cuantos largos años había extrañado acariciar aquella delicada y pálida piel, pero a hora la tenia allí devuelta en su vida.

El destino cruel los había separado y a hora unido otra vez, pero a hora no la dejaría irse ya había sufrido suficientes noches de insomnio ante sus recuerdos, recuerdos que solo lo lastimaban, lo mataban día tras día y lo único que podía hacer para no lastimar a sus seres queridos era fingir que todo estaba bien, aunque la mayoría sabia la verdad, pero a hora...a hora volvería a sonreír de verdad con sinceridad, volverían a crear juntos muchos recuerdos nuevos e inolvidables.

Unos mechones oscuros tapaban el rostro de Rukia negándole mejor visibilidad de el, Ichigo con naturalidad los aparto al hacerlo pudo notar una pequeña cicatriz que a simple vista no había notado, Paso sus dedos sobre ella como intentando borrarla de su rostro pero esta seguía intacta.

Isshin al margen de todo esto, miraba esa escena con una sonrisa, la vida había devuelto a su tercera hija a casa y eso lo llenaba de regocijo, aunque tenia muchas preguntas sin respuestas pero había una especifica,la cual compartía con su hijo que era ¿Por que no los recordaba?

Aunque no tenia intención alguna de romper aquel momento, las dudas lo carcomían y era algo que debía hacer.

―Ichigo.―Dijo Isshin con tono serio,cosa que al peli naranjo llamo la atención―

―Que ocurre? ―Pregunto dudoso sin soltar la mano de su amada―

-Aprovechando que Rukia esta dormida.―Respondió mientras posaba su mirada en Rukia y luego en el― Creo que lo mejor sera que comience a hacerle algunas pruebas, para verificar si todo esta bien.

-Claro. ―Dijo Ichigo mientras la miraba tiernamente- Que es lo que debo hacer? ―Pregunto mirándole decidido―

―Hijo ve a descansar,hace mas de cuatro horas que estas a su lado ―Dijo Isshin con algo de preocupación en su voz― Ve a comer algo, tus hermanas ya deben de estar llegando, ya les conté todo y están viniendo lo mas rápido que pueden.

―Pero yo quiero ayudar en lo que sea necesario. ―Dijo Ichigo firmemente―

―Ya as ayudado suficiente ―Respondió Isshin posicionándose a su lado viendo la cara de ansiedad de su hijo― No te preocupes yo me encargare. ―Dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro asiendo que este se levante de su asiento―

Ichigo miro a Rukia con inquietud y luego a su padre, era un hecho estaba en buenas manos y no habría de que preocuparse todo saldría bien― Esta bien viejo iré a comer algo, me llamas cualquier cosa que suceda.

―Ya, ya vete estúpido hijo y ponte hielo que se te inflamara ―Dijo Isshin con sorna― Mi tercera hija si queda buenos derechazos QUE ORGULLO ―Dijo con brillo en los ojos, ante la atenta mirada de Ichigo el cual lo miraba con odio―

―Tsk,Cuídala ―Añadió mirándola por ultima vez,antes de irse cerrando la puerta―

―Masaki esto es un milagro, seguro fue obra tuya ―Dijo Isshin mirando hacia el techo con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba con los preparativos para los análisis a Rukia―

* * *

Mientras en una casa una joven de grandes atributos y cabello rubio rojizo caminaba con nerviosismo de aquí para allá con un vaso de sake haciendo que cayera un poco de el en el suelo a causa de sus nervios, mientras que un pequeño perro al cual llamaban Kon la seguía en su caminar.

El reloj de pared marcaban las siete de la tarde tan solo faltaban unos minutos y serian las ocho, ya era algo tarde varias horas habían pasado ya desde que había salido de compras con Rukia y esta todavia no se dignaba a regresar, ella nunca era de tardarse tanto o si lo hacia siempre avisaba, los nervios la estaban matando y como no estarlo? si la joven pelinegra no conocía muy bien aquella ciudad.

Y si le habría pasado algo? o se había perdido? todas esas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza.

―Rayos no debí haberla dejado sola,pero es que ese vestido era tan hermoso, Diablos ―Se regaño Matsumoto― Donde te metiste Rukia? y para colmo no contestas el teléfono.

Mareada sin saber si era a causa del sake que había bebido o por haber caminado tantas veces de aquí para allá, se recostó en el sofá junto con Kon en sus piernas.

―Que debo hacer? ―Se pregunto mientras acariciaba a Kon tan fuerte que el pobre animalito le costaba casi respirar― Creo que es hora de que lo llame, el sabrá que hacer ―Se dijo decidida mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba algunos números―

Espero algunos pocos segundos los cuales se le hicieron eternos ante aquella situación, asta que por fin una voz masculina le atendió.

―Ulquiorra siento molestarte pero...Rukia a desaparecido.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero Les halla gustado el capitulo (ya que me mate haciéndolo) yo y mi poca imaginación pero ya esta volviendo de apoco jajaja

Espero sus hermosos Reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

**lovetamaki1** : _Hay ya tienes una duda resuelta Si Ulquiorra es el prometido de rukia_

**nami-chan** : _Todas tus preguntas serán contestadas mas adelante jojojo_

**neko dani** : _Jojojo creo que la inspiración vino sola, no habrá falta de acudir a los golpes xD_

**Furuya-kun** : _Gracias por tu comentario nuevo lector n.n_

**emilia-cha**n : _Gracias por leerlo_

**Odaliz Delgado** :_ A todos nos gusta ser masoquista con Ichigo jojojo_

**Primero** que todo Hola espero les guste este capitulo me tomo varios días hacerlo pero creo que quedo bien, ojala les guste ya tengo el próximo algo hecho mi inspiración a vuelto BUAJAJA!

**Segundo** e estado algo ocupada y es por eso que no subo muy rápido los capítulos, la secundaria y a hora la universidad que estoy por comenzar aun no me anote para medicina y me estoy poniendo nerviosa (y el stres de tus padres no es muy bueno) , y ademas el trabajo no me dan mucho tiempo así que tratare de subir los fines de semana o viernes que son mis días de descanso.

**Tercero** respecto a que los capítulos sean mas largos mmm no soy muy buena expresándome y es por ello que son así los capítulos pero tratare de hacerlo por ustedes y respecto a la ortografía lo paso con corrector ortográfico pero no es del 100%100 acertado aveces y ( soy bruta escribiendo jojojo)

Espero sepan entenderme :)

* * *

Cap: 22 **"Cuando se ve más oscuro es porque va a amanecer" **

_Tu olvido, me río de tu olvido, nadie olvida así, un cariño sentido._

Negra estaba la noche, el sol ya había desaparecido del cielo y a hora en el lo adornaban aquellas pequeñas estrellas, las cuales iluminaban el hermoso paisaje nocturno junto con la delicada luna, la cual estaba tan blanca y radiante como de costumbre.

En la pequeña clínica familiar de la familia Kurosaki, un grupo de personas se habían reunido para platicar,entre ellos estaban Yoruichi y Urahara quienes al enterarse fueron corriendo a la clínica a comprobarlo,la menor de los Kurosaki Yuzu solo lloraba pero de alegría mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo de edición limitada de Chappy, Karin ante esto solo miraba sorprendida a lo que su padre les acababa de contar sin poder creerlo todavía, mientras que Ichigo se encontraba serio y con el ceño fruncido.

―Y pensar que todos te creíamos demente ―Dijo Karin incrédula, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su hermano―

―Karin no digas eso ―Regaño la mas joven de los kurosaki,la cual tenia los ojos llorosos― Ichii-niii estoy tan feliz por ti, A hora todo sera como antes ―Dijo muy animada y sonriendo―

―No lo creo ―Dijo Isshin, quien estaba con el rostro serio (Algo raro de ver en el) ―

―Algo sucedió verdad? ―Dijo Urahara sin sorprenderse, mientras que Isshin solo asentía―

―Por que dices eso? ―Pregunto Yoruichi cruzándose de brazos―

―Solo mira la cara de Ichigo, no esta fruncido como si hubiera chupado limón agrio ―Recibiendo una mirada amenazante― Si no que es de preocupación, cuando debería de estar feliz, que es lo que sucede Isshin? ―Pregunto Urahara mientras se cubría la mitad del rostro con el abanico―

Isshin se quedo pensativo unos segundos, mientras que tomaba un sombre entre sus manos.

―Estos ―Dijo mientras los sacaba del sobre― Son los análisis de rutina que le eh hecho a rukia, debo decir que casi todo a salido bien...

―Como 'casi' ? ―Pregunto Ichigo, quien estaba serio y con el ceño fruncido―

-La tomografía que le tome ―Dijo Isshin mientras mostraba la radiografía Muestra unos traumas que a sufrido ―Señalando con el dedo la zona del daño― La causa por la cual no, nos recuerda. ―Posando su mirada en Ichigo― Es por que sufre de amnesia retrograda.

Ichigo en ese momento sintió como si un balde de agua fría se le cayera encima Como pudo haberlos olvidado? Como pudo olvidarle? acaso todos esos momentos juntos se habrían perdido...para siempre?, todos se encontraban callados y con sus rostros serios, cada uno hundido en sus propios pensamientos, asta que Ichigo decidido se levanto.

―Esto es basura ―Dijo el peli-naranja el cual no se le podía ver el rostro ya que algunos mechones naranja caían en el― Iré a ver a Rukia.

Y Dicho esto se fue directo a donde se encontraba Rukia descansando, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos por su actitud.

―Ichi nii estará bien? ―Pregunto Yuzu preocupada ―

―Quien sabe ―Dijo Karin con tono despreocupado, cuando por dentro estaba igual que su hermana menor―

―Ya lo has llamado? ―Pregunto Yoruichi a Isshin quien seguía serio mirando aquellos análisis―

―No todavía, pero claro que lo are ―Dijo Isshin rascándose la nuca nervioso―

―Esta bien ―Dijo Yoruichi mientras miraba a Urahara y luego cerraba los ojos―

―Creo que mejor nos vamos ya ―Dijo canturreando Urahara, mientras caminaba junto a Yoruichi hacia la salida―

―Tan pronto? ―Pregunto Isshin extrañado-

―Si es que tenemos mucho que hacer en la tienda ―Dijo Urahara mientras largaba un bostezo fingido detrás de su abanico―

―Esta bien ―Dijo Isshin, ¿_Desde cuando Urahara era tan trabajador?_―

―Cuiden mucho de Kuchiki ―Dijeron al unisono,mientras ambos salían de allí despidiéndose con la mano―

* * *

Mientras tanto ichigo veía como su amada de cabellos azabache aun seguía durmiendo, debido a las drogas que su padre le había suministrado para que no hullera de allí y así poder hacerle tranquilamente las pruebas,su rostro se veía tan sereno y sin temor.

Sin ese miedo que tan solo unas horas había visto en aquellos preciosos ojos violetas que tanto añoraba.

_FlashBack:_

_―Eso no,no puede ser verdad...ustedes se están confundiendo de persona_

_―No! -Respondió seria, ''En ese momento todas las esperanzas de Ichigo se desvanecieron''― No se quienes son ustedes y como les e dicho se deben estar equivocando de persona_

_―Y-o, yo me voy ―Respondió la pelinegra temerosa ante la mirada de su supuesto ''marido''― Ustedes están dementes!_

_Fin FlashBack._

Ichigo sintió como unas lágrimas amargas corrían por su mejilla ,estaba furioso _con el destino que solo lo hacia miserable y con el por haberla dejado ir_ y a hora tener que estar pasando por aquella horrible situación, sin contenerse paso su mano por la mejilla de ella acariciándola sintiendo su calidez y suavidad, aquella piel que tanto había extrañado y que en sueños solo había podido desear tocar .

―Como pudiste olvidarnos? ―Pregunto sabiendo que no le respondería― _Como pudiste olvidarme?_ ―Dijo en un susurro―

Tomo su mano y la estrecho con la suya, necesitaba sentirla desesperada mente, hacia años que no sentía esa calidez y la extrañaba.

―Aunque me hallas olvidado...yo jamas lo eh podido hacer ―Dijo sinceramente con algo de tristeza en su voz― Yo are que me recuerdes ―Dijo Ichigo acercándose a su rostro y depositando un delicado beso en su frente― Lo prometo.

_No te besare dormida, lo are cuando estés consciente para que así puedas recordarme._

* * *

Al llegar Yoruichi se encargo de limpiar la tienda si ella no lo hacia, menos que el holgazán de Urahara lo aria, y no siempre Jinta y Ururu Debían de trabajar eran niños y Debían hacer cosas de niños pensó mientras barría, al ver como el rubio se sentaba a holgazanear y beber algo de sake, la ira se apodero de ella así que enfadada un escobazo le dio haciendo que este se levantara.

―QUE CREES QUE HACES? ―Le grito enfurecida―

-Auu ―Dijo Urahara sobándose el trasero― Solo bebo algo de sake para olvidar las penas

―Que penas? -Dijo sarcástica- Ponte a limpiar ―Regaño mientras le entregaba una cubeta con agua―

―Ya,ya ―Dijo haciéndole caso, por que conociendo a la voluptuosa mujer, sabia que lo mejor era obedecerla así que comienzo a limpiar en silencio cosa que extraño a la morena―

―Por que tan pensativo? ―Pregunto sin dejar de hacer su labor―

―Creo que ya es hora ―Dijo serio Urahara, haciendo que la morena le mirara―

―No creo que le valla a gustar la noticia ―Respondió Yoruichi cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa de lado―

―No es nuestra culpa, nosotros solo somos mensajeros ―Dijo ganándole un ojo a la morena―

―Esto me preocupa, espero que todo salga bien ―Dijo Yoruichi angustiada―

―Y sera así solo hay que ser precavidos Mon cherie ―Dijo Urahara dándole una sonrisa picara, la cual la morena solo ignoro-―

* * *

En una casa de grandes ventanales donde se podía divisar claramente como la noche se acercaba, se podía ver como un joven de hermosos ojos color verdes esmeralda y cabello negro como la noche leía un típico cuento para niños, el cual se llamaba _''Alicia en el país de las maravillas''_ un cuento muy fantasioso, ya que quien podría creer que algo así podría suceder en verdad, _ver como una niña comía y bebía cosas que extraños les daban, no era un buen cuento para una pequeña pensó_, pero hay estaba el relatando aquel cuento, para su pequeña consentida la cual lo veía con ojos entusiastas por saber que sucedería luego de que_ ''Alicia se encontrara con el sombrerero loco''_ pero en intriga la dejaría ya que su celular Comenzó a sonar, el cual tubo que atender ante las protestas de la pequeña.

―Moshi moshi ―Dijo mientras veía como la pequeña inflaba los cachetes, en modo de berrinche―

―Ulquiorra ―Dijo una mujer con tono de voz nervioso― Siento molestarte pero...Rukia a desaparecido.

―Que? -Dijo abriendo los ojos en par en par― Matsumoto como que desapareció?

―No, no lose -dijo titubeando- Fuimos a comprar solo la deje sola...y a hora no a vuelto

―Como pudiste dejarla sola, ella no conoce esta ciudad -Le grito ''Como podía ser tan irresponsable, y si algo le habría sucedido a Rukia?''―

―Lo...lo siento ―Dijo entre titubeos-

―No,no llores ―Dijo Ulquiorra, escuchando los lloriqueo de la joven del otro lado― Dime donde la viste por ultima vez, iré a buscarla ―Dijo decidido―

Se podía oír como Matsumoto suspiraba intentando calmarse para luego hablar.

―En la enorme tienda de vestidos que se llama...-Mmm como se llamaba― Así se llama Beautiful

―Iré a buscarla y tu Matsumoto ponte a llamar a su teléfono ―Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgar algo enfurecido―

Como podía ser tan irresponsable, a hora su amada de ojos violetas estaba por hay perdida o quien sabe si alguien la habría secuestrado...entre mas pensaba mas miedo sentía ''Rukia espero que estés bien''

―Papi ―Dijo una pequeña de coletas―

―Si cariño ―Respondió con una sonrisa intentando no preocupar a la pequeña―

―Extraño a mami ―Dijo la pequeña con los ojos llorosos―

―Yo tan bien cariño ―Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla― Pero iré a buscarla así que no te pongas triste

―Lo prometes? -Dijo con ojos brillosos―

―Lo prometo ―Respondió Ulquiorra mientras abrazaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos― Traeré devuelta a casa a mami.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Este capitulo lo hice escuchando guns and roses...ustedes que escuchan o hacen para escribir?

Espero les halla gustado cualquier cosa Dejen sus Reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

Gracias por sus comentarios; **lovetamaki1**: A tu pregunta no la podre contestar Muahaha; **neko dani**: jojo me gusta cagarte la vida Muahaha; **nami-chan**: Que bueno que te gusten los capítulos, a ver que opinas de este; **Furuya-kun**: Muahaha me gusta provocar paro cardiacos en las personas xD

Esta semana estuvo tranquila _(A pesar del trabaj_o_)_ en realidad podría haber subido capitulo antes pero me agarro la wea y no tenia ganas jojojo ademas de que se me ocurrieron algunas ideas para algunos Short Fic cuando estaba en la ducha, creo que hay sale mi inspiración ._.

espero les guste el capitulo de hoy y si no estaré esperando sus _tomatazos U_U_ Muahaha bye!

* * *

Cap: 23_ Los recuerdos de unos suelen ser las pesadillas de otros._

Extraños sonidos se podían escuchar en la casa Kurosaki, era fin de semana y la mas joven de los Kurosaki (Yuzu) estaba lista para preparar el desayuno de todos los habitantes incluyendo el de Rukia, el cual lo estaba haciendo con tanto esmero que no reparo en el ruido y desorden que estaba provocando.

―Oye Yuzu por que tanto escándalo? ―Pregunto Karin mientras se refregaba los ojos,_la morena no estaba acostumbrada a levantarse tan temprano los fines de semana_―

―Lo siento si te desperté ―Dijo apenada, mientras limpiaba los platos― Pero es que estoy preparando el desayuno de todos incluyendo el de Kuchiki-san ―Dijo con una amplia sonrisa y brillo en los ojos―

― Todavía sigue durmiendo? ―Dijo Karin mientras se sentaba a desayunar―

― AHAHA CLARO QUE SI, LO QUE LE DI ERA LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA DORMIR A UN CABALLO―Dijo Isshin quien apareció atrás de Karin asustándole y provocando que la morena le diera una reprimenda―Esa...es mi hija ―Dijo mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo―

―Como puedes decirlo tan orgulloso? ―Dijo enojada Karin, mientras le amenazaba con el puño―

―Karin no seas así―Dijo regañando― Otousan solo hizo lo que creía que estaba bien ―Dijo Yuzu_ defendiendo a su padre ¿?_ ―

―WAAAA ESA ES MI PEQUEÑA ―Dijo abrazando a Yuzu mientras la zarandeaba por todos lados―

―Aunque lo que hizo fue algo estúpido ―Le regaño Yuzu, separándose para seguir con lo suyo―

Isshin miro a sus dos hijas y con lágrimas en los ojos se fue corriendo hacia el poster de su difunta esposa.

―WAAA MASAKI, MASAKI NUESTRAS HIJAS SON TAN CRUELES CON SU SEXY PAPITO ―Dijo entre lágrimas, mientras se arrancaba la camisa―SEGURO ESTÁN EN ESE DÍA DEL MES!

Karin solo lo miro mas enfadada aun, acaso algún día se desayunaría con tranquilidad?

―Ichi-nii donde esta? ―Pregunto tratando de ignorar a su padre, ya que la estaba sacando de quicio―

―Creo que...hay no ―Refunfuño, viendo que la comida se le había pasado― Creo que sigue en el cuarto de Kuchiki-san ―Dijo Yuzu con el cucharón de madera apoyado en su mentón con mirada pensativa―Puedes...

―Si, iré por ese idiota ―Dijo la morena mientras salia de hay refunfuñan do cosas inentendibles―

_''Aunque no lo quieras admitir, se que tan bien estabas preocupada por el''_ ―Pensó Yuzu sonriendo de lado― Arroz cocinate ya ―Le grito enfadada―

* * *

El cielo estaba oscuro sin una pizca de sus enormes y blancas nubes, aquellas que daban ese toque tan mágico al cielo habían desaparecido no se encontraban en su lugar correspondiente, en cambio solo había un enorme cielo azul tan horriblemente oscuro y amenazante. De la oscuridad luces estridentes hacían su aparición, en ese momento parecía que el cielo se iba a acabar, el viento soplaba con hostilidad y sin consideración por quienes estaban allí.

El agua estaba tan fría que se podía sentir como te congelaba los huesos y asta lo mas profundo de tu ser, a lo lejos se podía ver lo que antes había sido un hermoso avión un boeing 737 de el solo habían quedado pedazos inservibles de metal, los cuales se podían distinguir muy a lo lejos incendiándose incontrolable mente junto con las personas que lo abordaban _''era lo mas horrible que un ser humano podría haber visto''_ personas incineradas otras mutiladas de formas tan desagradables que quien lo viera no podría evitar descomponerse ante tanta tragedia.

Gritos se podían escuchar a lo lejos, gritos tan desgarradores que hacían que se te erizara toda la piel.

Gritos pidiendo ayuda, de terror y otros sufriendo de dolor.

Una joven de cabellos azabaches flotaba gracias a un chaleco-salvavidas colocado en su frágil cuerpo, su pelo enmarañado y su rostro lastimado por algunas cortaduras que había sufrido la hacían irreconocible, de apoco sus ojos se fueron abriendo intentando distinguir donde se encontraba pero todo era borroso, sentía frió mucho frió su cuerpo tiritaba el agua la estaba congelando, se sentía tan débil sin fuerzas para moverse, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invadió así que por inercia la toco, sintiendo como un liquido salia de ella con temor miro su mano y pudo notar que era sangre _''su sangre''_.

_Que era lo que había pasado? Por que estaba allí? DONDE ESTABA?_ fueron las preguntas que se formularon en su atolondrada cabeza.

A solo unos centímetros una cabellera dorada hacia su aparición,la joven de cabellos azabaches al notarlo hizo su mayor esfuerzo y con las pocas energías que tenia se acerco nadando sin importarle el dolor que había descubierto a hora en su pierna derecha, nado y nado asta que llego a un pequeño pedazo de madera, el cual antes había sido parte de aquel avión y a hora una pequeña de cabellos dorados se aferraba con firmeza a el, al notar su presencia la pequeña la miro con ojos llorosos y a la vez temerosos.

A Rukia se le encogió el corazón ante aquello, se podía ver que era una niña muy bonita a pesar de algunos arañones que tenia, de tal vez unos seis o siete años _''Esa niña no debía de estar allí''._

―Pequeña ―Dijo Rukia con algo de dolor en su voz― No llores ―Dijo mientras corría con sus manos las lágrimas de la pequeña, intentando de contenerse para no llorar tan bien―

―T...tengo miedo ―Respondió la pequeña mientras tiritaba de frió―

Ante ese gesto Rukia la abrazo para darle algo de calor, lo cual era casi inútil ya que se encontraban en medio del océano.

―Yo tan bien ―Confeso― Pero ya veras que...vendrán personas a ayudarnos ―Dijo _sin saber_ _si a quien quería animar era a la pequeña o a ella misma, es que acaso vendría alguien a ayudar?_ ― Di me...―Cerro los ojos debido al dolor en su cabeza y prosiguió― Te duele en algún..lugar?

―No...pero tengo mucho sueño ―Contesto con los ojos ligeramente cansados―

Rukia la miro detenidamente estaba demasiado pálida y tenia los labios casi oscurecidos.

―Pequeña no te duermas ―Le dijo Rukia con temor, debía hacer algo para mantenerla despierta―Di me...como te llamas?

―Nozomi ―Dijo refregándose los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa―

―Te gustan los Chappy's? ―Pregunto para entretenerla, a lo que la pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza ―No te duermas...por favor ―Suplico Rukia con la voz quebrada, mientras la abrazaba―

―Lo...lo siento

Fue lo ultimo que dijo la pequeña antes de cerrar sus ojos y no volverlos abrir, ante la atenta mirada de Rukia quien intentaba fallida mente despertarla, pero desgraciadamente ella ya había muerto y ella misma no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

_―''Fue tu culpa''_ ―Le decía su voz interna―Claro que no -Se respondía entre lágrimas―_''Fue tu culpa''_ ―Volvía a responder la misma― CÁLLATE ―Grito entre lágrimas― CÁLLATE! ―Pero la misma volvía a recriminar― _''Fue tu culpa,''Fue tu culpa,''Fue tu culpa,''Fue tu culpa''._

― Cállate, Cállate, CÁLLATE ―Grito al mismo tiempo que se despertaba agitada y empapada en sudor― S...solo... había sido un sueño ―Dijo Rukia mientras se pasaba nerviosa la mano por su cabello sudado , a causa de la pesadilla―

El cuarto estaba oscuro y solo la luz del amanecer la alumbraba, fijo su mirada por toda la habitación y pudo notar que se encontraba en el mismo lugar del día anterior, aun seguía con esos _''extraños''_ pensó para sus adentros, estaba apunto de levantarse pero algo se lo impidió,una cabeza con una llamativa cabellera anaranjada estaba apoyada en su mano izquierda,la cual se encontraba debajo de su mejilla.

Rukia se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos, aquel hombre parecía tan tranquilo, tan sereno no como el día anterior, en el cual se había comportado como un idiota, aunque quien lo culpa solo la había confundido con su esposa..._''pobre hombre''_, pensó Rukia mientras acariciaba inconscientemente la mejilla del peli naranja con ternura, sintiendo como algo muy dentro de ella se removía, como si de fuego se tratara retiro la mano fugazmente _''Por Kami que estoy haciendo? lo mejor sera que me valla mientras esta dormido''_ pensó, mientras se levantaba y se colocaba los zapatos.

―Lo siento ―Dijo susurrando, mirándolo por ultima vez antes de salir de la habitación―

* * *

Mientras en un lugar muy alejado de Karakura para ser mas específicos en Okinawa Japon, había una Mansión muy elegante como del siglo XIV con un estilo victoriano en todo su esplendor, construida por una de las familias mas prestigiosas; los Kuchiki, que habían pasado de generación a generación un amplio corredor donde anteriormente se festejaban las festividades, pero en la actualidad ese espacio parecía tan lúgubre como un cementerio.

Un hombre de cabellos rojos y con aspecto algo _yakuza_, por los tatuajes que le cubrían el rostro, leía el diario cómodamente mientras bebía algo de café el cual estaba algo amargo, pero no se molestaría en ir por el azúcar ya que era demasiado _vago_ para hacerlo, así que siguió torturándose con aquella sustancia asta que una voz gruesa dentro de la oficina le llamo, dejo de lado el periódico y el café para entrar en aquella oficina, la cual lo ponía nervioso, no solo por la persona que se encontraba allí, si no por la noticia que le tenia que dar.

Un hombre de tal vez unos cuarenta años de aspecto elegante y mirada fría se encontraba sentado detrás de una enorme oficina, la cual estaba repleta de papeles y trabajos por terminar, el hombre retiro su visto de aquellos papeles para mirar al joven pelirrojo que se encontraba parado algo nervioso ya que en su frente se podía divisar pequeñas gotitas de sudor, con un ademán le indico que se sentara, lo cual el pelirrojo obedeció sin chistar.

―Dime, Renji que es lo que te trae aquí ―Pregunto mirándolo serio―

―Kuchiki-Sama ―Dijo Renji mientras se aclaraba la voz― A ocurrido algo. ―Dijo nervioso, sintiendo su mirada helada en el― Me han llamado y me temo que a aparecido.

―Es confiable esa información? ―Pregunto con cierto tono de desconfianza―

―Si,me lo dijo nuestro informante ―Respondió Renji con desasosiego―

Byakuya ante aquella noticia ningún músculo de su rostro se movió,se quedo pensativo y con su mirada helada en el.

Mientras Renji temía por su vida, pensando en las formas en el que lo torturaría.

Luego de unos segundo de incomodo silencio Byakuya hablo.

―Entiendo ―Dijo el moreno, sin ninguna pizca de asombro en su rostro― Creo que tendré que hacer algunos despidos.

―Que? ―Dijo Renji abriendo los ojos tan enormemente que parecía que se les iban a salir― Pero yo no tuve la culpa es que...

―No te preocupes ―Dijo sin prestarle atención, mientras miraba la hora en su reloj― Tu no estas en la lista.―Dijo levantándose y colocándose su abrigo―

―Que es lo que ara?―Pregunto con curiosidad,mientras se paraba―

―Eso es asunto mio ―Dijo Byakuya viéndolo fríamente antes de salir de aquella oficina, dejando a Renji petrificado―

_Continuara..._


	24. Chapter 24

Espero les guste el capitulo de hoy (anduve algo ocupada, de campamento etc.) creo que es algo corto pero es lo máximo que mi 'imaginación' pudo lograr DISFRÚTENLO! y me pondré a escribir la continuación!

Espero sus comentarios!

Cap: 24 **Donde estas Rukia?**

Luego de tantas tortuosas noches sin conciliar el sueño, por primera vez en tanto tiempo pudo dormir con tranquilidad y todo gracias a ella...Rukia quien por una mala jugada del destino la habían apartado de el, dejándolo solo y en una profunda depresión a la cual difícilmente había tratado de salir, pero todo eso ya no importaba mas por que a hora el mismísimo destino quien se había ocupado de separarlos, a hora los volvía a unir y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Sentí como una suave mano_ (Algo familiar)_ acariciaba mi mejilla tan delicadamente, como tratando de no despertarme, cosa que si no fuera por el sonido de la puerta cerrarse lo hubiera logrado.

―R-Rukia...

Dije mientras me refregaba los ojos, pero al ver aquello sentí como mi corazón se paralizaba y un sudor frió corría por todo mi cuerpo, _'No podía estar pasando'_ me dije al ver la cama vacía_ 'Ella se había marchado mientras dormía'_ **'MALDITA SEA'** grite enfurecido.

_Yo me prometí que no te dejaría ir otra vez!_

―Ichi-nii el desayu...―Dijo Karin recién entrando y viendo a su hermano sudando frió―Ichii-nii que ocurre?

Ichigo solo la ignoro y salio corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo de la habitación , dejando a Karin sin entender lo que sucedía,pero al notar que la joven de cabellos azabaches no se encontraba allí lo comprendió **'Diablos'** dijo la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que salia a su búsqueda.

Pov Ichigo.

Estaba desesperado no la encontraba _y_ _si la había perdido otra vez?_ no! deseche por completo esa idea de mi cabeza y seguí corriendo sin importarme los insultos de las personas con las que me chocaba, en este momento lo mas importante era Rukia y la encontraría eso era un hecho, no podía estar muy lejos.

_''El hilo que nos une es mas fuerte que todo''_

Ya estaba agotado mi corazón latía a mil y el sudor en mi frente nublaba mi visión, no se muy bien cuanto tiempo estaba corriendo sin lugar fijo, ya estaba apunto de rendirme cuando pude divisar no muy a lo lejos una cabellera oscura_ 'la había encontrado, esta vez no te me escaparas'._

* * *

No muy a lo lejos un hombre con sombrero verde y sandalias algo ajustadas , caminaba de un lado al otro sudando la gota gorda mientras se abanicaba como un loco por el calor_ 'Gracias a Kami, que Yoruichi se había ido a comprar un ventilador'_ pensó mientras se abanicaba _'Por que si no hoy dormiría desnudo sin importarle el trauma que le causarían a los pequeños Jinta y Ururu '._

Con su ya característico _'cansancio'_, se sentó en el tatami y empezó a servirse algo de sake ya que sentía _'según el'_ la garganta algo seca, mientras bebía el primer trago de aquella bebida pensaba en lo sucedido el día anterior.

_FlashBack._

_―Por que tan pensativo? ―Pregunto Yoruichi sin dejar de hacer su labor―_

_―Creo que ya es hora ―Dijo serio Urahara, haciendo que la morena le mirara―_

_―No creo que le valla a gustar la noticia ―Respondió Yoruichi cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa de lado―_

_―No es nuestra culpa, nosotros solo somos mensajeros ―Dijo ganándole un ojo a la morena―_

_―Esto me preocupa, espero que todo salga bien ―Dijo Yoruichi angustiada―_

_―Y sera así solo hay que ser precavidos Mon cherie ―Dijo Urahara dándole una sonrisa picara, la cual la morena solo ignoro― Después de todo se lo prometimos a Kuchiki-San_

_Urahara tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar unos números en el, mientras esperaba ser atendido veía como Yoruichi le hacia gestos y le decía que no era muy buena idea, lo cual el rubio ignoro al escuchar como una voz muy familiar le atendía._

_―Konichiwa gorrón ahaha. ―Dijo el rubio con tono cantarín―_

_―Urahara-San. ―Dijo una voz en la linea con tono algo disgustado― Que ocurre?_

_―Ohh ni siquiera un hola como estas tanto tiempo? que desconsideración. ―Dijo Urahara lloriqueando― Que frió eres! _

_―Diablos. ―Maldijo por lo bajo― Esta bien...di me como as estado?._

_―Ahaha gorrón no hay tiempo para cotilleo. ―Dijo el rubio con una risita― _

_―SOLO DIME LO QUE SABES DE UNA BUENA VEZ. ―Grito enfadado Renji, 'es que ese rubio si que sabia como sacarlo de sus casillas'― SI NO LO DICES YO..._

_―Lo que tanto temían sucedió ―Dijo Urahara cambiando su tono a uno serio―_

_―No me digas que? _

_―Si la encontraron ―Dijo con una sonrisa de lado el rubio― Di le que se vaya preparando._

_Fin Flashback._

―A hora las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes. ―Pensó Urahara mientras sonreía a través de su abanico―

* * *

Pov Rukia

Con gran agilidad había logrado escapar de aquel extraño lugar, que al parecer era una pequeña clínica familiar _'así que por eso fue sencillo poder huir sin que nadie me detuviera'_ pensó mientras seguía corriendo con temor lo mas rápido que podía, sin dejar de mirar para todos lados en ningún momento, en caso de que la estuvieran persiguiendo, ante la atenta mirada de las personas que la miraban como si estuviera loca, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, estaba preocupada por su pequeña_ 'odiaba estar lejos de ella y ya la extrañaba...y tan bien lo extrañaba a el' acaso estarían preocupados?_ lo mejor seria llamarlos para que la fueran a buscar, ya que no sabia donde se encontraba, aunque por los arboles hermosos de Sakura puro adivinar que aquello era una plaza y era la misma donde aquel extraño hombre le había secuestrado.

_'A hora que hago? no tengo dinero y no recuerdo como volver diablos'_ pensó mientras miraba asustada hacia todos lados, pero un sonido estridente que venia de su bolso la saco de su incertidumbre.

Tomo el teléfono y pudo ver que tenia como 90 llamadas perdidas, apenas atendió y ya una voz iracunda le gritaba.

―**RUKIA! POR FIN CONTESTAS** -Grito una voz desde la otra linea― **DONDE ESTAS? ESTAS BIEN?** ―Hablaba y hablaba sin dejar responder a la pobre peli negra―

―Ya cálmate Matsumoto estoy bien. ―Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, al sentir la preocupación en su amiga―Necesito que me vengas a buscar veras paso esto...

* * *

Mientras tanto un hombre de cabellos oscuro como la noche caminaba de un lado al otro con el ceño levemente fruncido, no tenia ninguna noticia de Rukia y tan poco la había encontrado por ningún lugar, se podía ver la preocupación en sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda. ―_Donde estas?_ ―Era lo único en que podía pensar, mientras se rascaba la nuca con desesperación―_ 'No me dejes tan bien'_ ―Susurro mientras apretaba los puños levemente, todo ante la atenta mirada de un hombre de cabellera blanca como la nieve, el cual sostenía una pequeña adormilada niña en sus brazos.

―Por fin a quedado dormida ―Dijo el peli blanco recordando la lucha que tubo que hacer para que la pequeña durmiera y dejara de preguntar por su madre― La llevare a su cuarto.

―Esta bien ―Dijo cabizbajo el moreno sin sacar la mirada del teléfono, esperando ansioso por noticias―

El hombre de largo cabellera blanca solo lo miro con algo de pena y sin decir nada se fue junto con la pequeña niña, era un hecho Ulquiorra quería estar solo con sus pensamientos, y de seguro le seria un estorbo.

Coloco con sumo cuidado a la pequeña en su cama mientras la arropaba cuidadosamente con aquellas adorables según _'el'_ frazadas de Chappy, pero al hacer un mal movimiento la pequeña entre sueños susurro el nombre de su madre, _''al parecer Ulquiorra no era el único que la extrañaba''._

* * *

Mientras tanto Rukia ya no daba mas de los nervios Matsumoto todavía no llegaba, _''asta para esto se retrasaba'', y si aquel hombre de extraña cabellera la encontraba?_ aunque no parecía peligroso...pero como dicen las apariencias engañan y eso ya le había sucedido antes, ya le habían mentido,_ 'si tan solo supiera quien soy' _pensó mientras sentía como sus ojos se aguaban.

―RUKIA! ―Se escucho a lo lejos―

―Matsumoto ―Dijo la morena sorprendida sin moverse de allí, estaba feliz de verla―

―RUKIA! ―Dijo la peli naranja mientras la abrazaba efusivamente― ME ASUSTASTE DEMASIADO ESTAS BIEN? NO TE HICIERON DAÑO?―Preguntaba todo esto mientras la mantenía aferrada y asfixiada entre sus pechos― L-Lo siento fue la emoción.

Rukia luego de dar un respiro largo le dijo.

―Estoy bien, solo algo cansada ―Dijo con una media sonrisa para no preocupar a su amiga _'La verdad era que se sentía triste, odiaba estar en aquella situación , no recordar quien era o fue'_―

―Como lograste escapar de esos extraños? ―Pregunto curiosa, ya que Rukia le había contado lo sucedido―

―Eso no importa solo quiero irme ―Respondió Rukia mientras miraba hacia el suelo, con su flequillo cubriéndole el rostro―

―Rukia...―Dijo Matsumoto, pero al notar la tristeza en su voz dejo su curiosidad a un lado _'luego la interrogaría'_― Te llevare a casa, estarán felices de verte ―Dijo con una sonrisa intentando de animarla, cosa que funciono ya que en el rostro de Rukia una pequeña sonrisa salia de sus labios―

Estaban apunto de irse de aquel lugar y dejar lo sucedido atrás pero alguien se lo impidió, de la nada unos brazos aparecieron alrededor de Rukia abrazándola por de tras, ante la atenta mirada de Matsumoto quien miraba asombrada aquello y mas cuando lo escucho decir_ 'No te dejare ir Rukia'._

Continuara...

* * *

**Furuya-kun**: Gracias por tu comentario y amenaza! (Risita)

**Dan Yagami:** Si adivinaste pero no solo son ellos NO DIRÉ NADA MAS! jajaja y gracias por leer el Fic que bueno que te guste!

**nami-chan:** Ps créelo buajajaja Ulqui sera rival de Ichi!

**Deep-winter-sleep:** Eso no lo diré (soy mala) se sabrá mas adelante !

**neko dani:** Gracias por tus ''hermosos'' Reviews!

**lovetamaki1:** Todo se sabrá mas adelante (Rió malvadamente)


	25. Chapter 25

Cap: 25 Recuerdos de una promesa.

Estaban apunto de irse de aquel lugar pero alguien se lo impidió, de la nada unos brazos aparecieron alrededor de Rukia abrazándola por de tras, ante la atenta mirada de Matsumoto quien miraba asombrada ante aquello y mas cuando lo escucho decir _'No te dejare ir Rukia'_ _Quien era ese extraño sujeto? ._

Rukia tan solo se había quedado dura como piedra ante aquella cercanía, por alguna razón no le disgustaba que aquel extraño la abrazará así, pero tan poco le gustaba la hacia sentir _extraña?_no era un sentimiento diferente que no podía explicar, así que con gran agilidad se soltó de su agarre para enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

_―_Que es lo que quieres? _―_Pregunto fríamente, tratando de mantener la calma _'ya estaba cansada de todo aquello'―_

_―_A ti. _―_Respondió el peli naranja sin dudarlo, mirando aquellos ojos violetas que tanto amaba_―_

_―_Oigan que es lo que esta sucediendo? _―_Pregunto Matsumoto, viendo ese clima extraño que había entre ellos dos_―_Quien eres tu?

_―_Soy Ichigo kurosaki y soy...el esposo de rukia._―_Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a la morena a los ojos_―_

_―_Ichigo Kurosaki. _―_Susurro Matsumoto por lo bajo_―_

_―_Y si no me creen solo miren esto

Ichigo volvió a sacar la misma foto que anteriormente le había mostrado a Rukia, en la cual se podía ver claramente a una pareja de casados tomadas de las manos mostrando sus anillos de casado, Matsumoto se la quito de las manos para verla con mas claridad, tubo que llevarse una mano hacia la boca para evitar gritar, _el naranjito decía la verdad_. Matsumoto se quedo boquiabierta,_ Wow si que rukia tenia buen gusto para los hombres pensó_, mientras lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo como haciéndole una Radiografía con los ojos, cosa que al peli naranja comenzaba a molestarle.

_―_Que es lo que me miras tanto? _―_Dijo Ichigo enfadado _''ya que su mirada lo estaba poniendo de los nervios''―_

_―_No hay dudas y esto lo comprueba _―_Dijo Matsumoto sin sacar la vista de aquella foto_―_

_―_Matsumoto yo no caeré de nuevo _―_Dijo Rukia elevando el tono de voz y mirando fríamente a Ichigo_―_

_―_Pero Rukia esto lo comprueba, el dice la verdad _―_Dijo mirándola seriamente a los ojos_―_ No tengas miedo!

_―_De que están hablando? _―_Pregunto el peli naranja sin entender lo que sucedía_―_

_―_Es que...esto es muy confuso para mi _―_Dijo Rukia con la mirada baja_―_Y-yo no se que creer

_―_Cree en mi Rukia por favor _―_Le dijo Ichigo, suplicando le con la mirada_―_

Rukia se quedo anonadada mirando aquellos expresivos ojos marrones en los cuales podía sentir toda la sinceridad, aunque algo en ella le creía,la otra parte tenia miedo, inseguridad, dudas, _quien no tendría miedo si de un día para el otro viene un extraño diciendo ser tu esposo? _además de que el no había sido el primero en decir conocerla, ya había sucedido eso antes y todo había sido solo una farsa, pensó Rukia mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su pecho sintiendo una Sensación extraña,_no soportaría si aquello tan bien era una maldita mentira_.

_―_Rukia.._―_Dijo Ichigo tomándola gentilmente de la mano para que reaccionara_―_

Ante aquel tacto Rukia sintió algo como una pequeña descarga eléctrica que le erizaba la piel y a la vez aceleraba su corazón, haciendo que apretara su agarre inconscientemente, que era aquella Sensación?

Ichigo la miraba tan profunda-mente.

Como un relámpago un recuerdo le vino a la mente, _era un recuerdo algo vago y borroso, de el y ella juntos en una playa viendo el atardecer_, pero todo se volvió borroso y antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo Ichigo ya la tenia entre sus brazos.

* * *

Al margen de todo esto una joven de cabello violeta, caminaba muy enfadada hacia su camerino, la verdad que estaba cansada luego de diez horas de sacarse fotos cambiándose de vestuario, yendo y viniendo pondría de mal humor a cualquiera, pero el punto que mas la había dejado en ese estado era que su tan amado _''novio''_no le contestaba las malditas llamadas y eso la estaba poniendo histérica que seria tan importante como para no contestarle las llamadas?.

Ya estaba cansada y enfurecida había llamado al hospital donde trabajaba y su secretaria _(la cual no le caía muy bien por que según ella tenia algún interés en el)_le había dicho que no había ido a trabajar desde el lunes y hoy ya era miércoles donde se había metido? Acaso la engañaba con alguien mas? se rió ante aquella idea, como la engañaría, ella era modelo y la mas bella de todas ellas, como podría pensar algo así.

A todo esto la joven peli violeta tan bien había llamado a la casa de su padre _(Ishin)_pero este solo le había contestado con trivialidades o se excusaba, acaso el le estaba escondiendo algo?

_―_Ichigo donde diablos te metiste. _―_Dijo Senna mientras se miraba al espejo retocando-se el maquillaje para otra sesión de fotos_―_ No se que es lo que esta sucediendo, pero lo averiguare. _―_Dijo decidida al mismo tiempo que salia de su camerino_―_

* * *

Mientras en las afueras de Karakura,en un lugar algo inhóspito y lúgubre,un hombre de tes pálida con un elegante traje armani caminaba sobre un recorrido de pequeñas piedras las cuales adornaban aquel triste lugar. El hombre siguió caminando a paso lento sosteniendo entre sus manos un ramo de flores de Sakura,las cuales había elegido especialmente el mismo,el viento soplaba dejando ver su larga y oscura cabellera atada con una coleta, mientras a lo lejos un hombre de cabellera rojiza y con lentes oscuros lo vigilaba.

El moreno camino asta que encontró la lapida que tanto estaba buscando, la cual estaba adornada con muchas hermosas flores y en la cual estaba grabado el nombre de _''Hisana Kuchiki''._

Con cariño acaricio el nombre grabado en aquella fría piedra.

_―_Hisana _―_Dijo el moreno con un tono suave, mientras se arrodillaba acomodando las flores_―_ Cumplí con lo prometido._―_Dijo en un susurro, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a su difunta esposa_―_

_Hisana al pasar los días no mostraba ningún indicio de mejoramiento, se veía mas delgada y débil en aquella cama, haciendo que el corazón de su amado se acojonara ante la posibilidad de perder la._

_―Byakuya-Sama. ―Dijo Hisana con un tono delicado en su voz―_

_―No debes esforzarte. ―Le reprocho Byakuya, sosteniendo le de la mano con cariño―_

_Hisana solo le regalo una pequeña sonrisa apretando su mano con cariño y prosiguió._

_―Aunque quieras ocultármelo yo...ya se lo que sucederá. ―Dijo Hisana con un tono triste y tratando de contener sus ganas de llorar― Pero quiero que sepas que fui muy feliz a tu lado ―Dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa― Espero haber podido responder tu amor adecuada mente._

_-Hisana. ―Fue lo único que dijo Byakuya antes de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas demostrándole todo el amor que sentía― Sientes eso.―Dijo Byakuya colocando una de las delicadas manos de su amada en su pecho― Es mi corazón y solo late y latera de esa manera tan irregular por ti. ―Le susurro algo apenado ya que el no era de esa clase de personas que demostraban sus sentimientos,en cambio Hisana se sentía dichosa de oír aquello que tanto anhelaba._

_―Byakuya-Sama se que suena egoísta...―Dijo Hisana bajando la mirada― Pero por favor Prométeme que la encontraras.―Pidió con ojos suplicantes―_

_―Prometo que la encontrare y la protegeré ―Dijo Byakuya, mientras quitaba una lágrima traviesa que corría por el rostro de su amada― Encontrare a Rukia te lo prometo._

_Te quiero por cada beso, por cada contacto secreto, por las promesas que hicimos, por el tiempo andado y desandado_

_―_Hisana no dejare que nadie la lastime. _―_Dijo Byakuya mirando la lapida con el semblante serio y decidido_― _El no la dañara otra vez.

_Continuara..._

**Como siempre gracias por leer espero les halla gustado el capitulo de hoy! **

**y espero con ansias sus comentarios! Ustedes que creen que es lo que esta pasando? quiero saber sus opiniones!**

**Pd: En este capitulo aparece Senna(por que la tenia muy dejada ya jajaja) Que creen que sucederá? poco a poco cosas se irán revelando. (Buajaja me gusta el misterio mas dejarles a ustedes las dudas soy mala Muahaha)**

**As sejmet,Furuya-kun,neko dani,nami-chan,lovetamaki1**


	26. Chapter 26

Gracias por sus reviews:

**lovetamaki1 :** Toda la razón Rukia es mas bonita .

**Dan Yagami :** Y yo e dicho que soy cruel (Risa malvada)

**neko dani :** Acá la actualización espero te guste.

**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san :** Y eso no es todo muchas cosas mas sucederán hay para rato (Risa malvada)

**nami-chan :** Las cosas no son lo que parecen en el fic.

Gracias a Todas/os por leerlo y dejar sus hermosos Reviews los cuales me dan mucho animo!

Daré lo mejor de mi en los capítulos, por eso me tardo ademas que me cuesta expresarme tanto en un fic y aveces me sale medio raro . pero no por eso me rendiré!

PREGUNTA! Les gustaría que haga un fic UkitakeXRukia? (Tengo algo en mente) Mi Face: Lou Suarez

* * *

Cap: 26 Proteger.

Luego de acomodar a Rukia en la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, Ichigo invito a Matsumoto a la sala a tomar algo de te, el estaba demasiado nervioso y tenia demasiadas preguntas que hacerle las cuales esperaba que la rubia respondiera a todas sus dudas.

Cada uno estaba sentado en un Silla Zaisu _(Silla Japonesa)_ la cual estaba colocada arriba de un tatami color madera, frente a frente, Ichigo la miraba pensativo tratando de formular bien las preguntas en su_ ''pequeña''_ mente, mientras que Matsumoto bebía relajada-mente aquella infusión tibia sabor vainilla.

A la rubia aquella situación le estaba aburriendo así que decidió comenzar.

—Dime que es lo que quieres saber? —Pregunto con tranquilidad, sacando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos—

Ichigo tenia una duda, la cual le carcomía el cerebro.

_FlashBack._

_―Matsumoto yo no caeré de nuevo ―Dijo Rukia elevando el tono de voz y mirando fríamente a Ichigo―_

_―Pero Rukia esto lo comprueba, el dice la verdad ―Dijo mirándola seriamente a los ojos― No tengas miedo!_

_Fin FlashBack_..

_Miedo? miedo a que? a que le temía Rukia?_

—Cuando estábamos allá, en aquella plaza le dijiste a Rukia que no tuviera miedo. —Dijo Ichigo pensando con el ceño fruncido—Que quisiste decir con eso? Por que debería tener miedo?

Matsumoto con delicadeza coloco la taza de te en la mesita y largando un suspiro se preparo a responder las dudas del peli naranja.

—Veras Ichigo...Rukia a pasado por situaciones difíciles. —Dijo Matsumoto con la mirada algo perdida—

—Que quieres decir con eso? —Pregunto Ichigo preocupado por su cambio tan repentino de animo—

Matsumoto se quedo callada ante aquella pregunta, se podía ver su nerviosismo en la manera en como jugaba con sus dedos y en lo tensa que estaba, _Acaso estaba ocultándole algo?_

Ichigo estaba apunto de volver a preguntarle cuando un fuerte grito los asusto y antes de que el se pudiera levantar ya Matsumoto había ido corriendo hacia el cuarto donde se suponía Rukia descansaba.

Pov. Ichigo

Al poco rato llegue al cuarto, pero no podía ver con claridad ya que se encontraba en penumbras y solo podía oír sollozos , así que encendí la luz para ver con ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, Rukia estaba hecha un ovillo mientras que Matsumoto la abrazaba con teniéndola sus lágrimas caían por su mejilla como una cascada sin parar, tuve que contenerme las enormes ganas que tenia de ir y abrazarla por que se que ella me rechazaría, ella no me reconoce pensé mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza sintiéndome tan impotente ante aquella situación, luego de un rato Rukia se calmo y al notar mi presencia solo bajo la mirada _Que le ocurría? Por que había llorado de esa manera?_

—Ya estas mejor? —Le pregunto Matsumoto a Rukia, a lo que ella contesto moviendo la cabeza— Kurosaki podrías traerle un vaso con agua. —Diciéndolo mas como una orden que como una pregunta—

Sin salir de su estupor Ichigo salio del cuarto lo mas rápido que pudo, dejándolas solas a las dos mujeres.

—Rukia...—Dijo Matsumoto mirándola con preocupación en sus ojos— Otra vez pesadillas? —Le pregunto mientras le acariciaba el pelo de manera maternal—

—Si. —Fue lo único que dijo la morena, aun se sentía algo perturbada por el sueño que había tenido y no dejaba de tener—

Matsumoto la miro entristecida, la culpa dentro de ella la estaba matando y ver a la morena la cual se había convertido en su amiga de confianza,la cual siempre la había apoyado y ayudado siempre en aquel estado, tan asustada y perdida la hacia sentirse mal consigo misma, así que hizo lo único que podía en ese momento y la abrazo.

—Lo siento.—Dijo con la voz entre cortada— Rukia lo siento

—Por que pides perdón? —Pregunto Rukia sin comprenderle— No tienes la culpa de nada Matsumoto. —Dijo mientras se separaba para mirarla y regalarle una pequeña sonrisa— Estoy agradecida de que seas mi amiga...

—Rukia para...—Dijo Matsumoto nerviosa y algo confundida— Y-yo tengo que decirte algo que...

Pero no pudo continuar ya que unos golpes en la puerta y una cabellera anaranjada hicieron su aparición en aquella habitación.

—Aquí traje el vaso con agua. —Dijo Ichigo mirándolas algo confundido— Esta todo bien?

—S-si —Contesto Matsumoto tomando el vaso con agua y sacando algo de su pantalón para luego entregárselo a Rukia— Tomate lo y estarás mejor.

Rukia obedeció y tomo aquella pastilla de un singular color colocándola en su boca para luego tomar el agua, sintiendo el amargo sabor que producía la misma, todo ante la atenta mirada de Ichigo que la miraba preocupado.

—Para que es esa pastilla? —Pregunto el peli naranja con curiosidad—

—Es solo algo para los nervios. —Contesto Matsumoto viendo su preocupación en sus ojos— No te preocupes ya esta mejor.

ichigo suspiro algo aliviado al saber que Rukia se encontraba bien, pero igual algo lo inquietaba como _por que se había puesto así_? tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle pero sabia que si la forzaba podría lastimarla y eso era lo menos que quería en ese momento.

Por un instante sus ojos se encontraron con unos violetas que lo miraban con algo de extrañeza, pero el sonido de un celular hizo que desviaran sus miradas, Matsumoto se disculpó por aquello y salio de la habitación para poder hablar mejor, dejándolos completa-mente solos.

Pov. Ichigo

Ese típico e incomodo silencio se hizo presente, lo cual era algo estúpido ya que no era un adolescente como podía estar tan nervioso? pero como no estarlo si estaba enfrente a aquella persona que tanto amaba y la cual lo miraba interrogante con esos enormes y bellos ojos violetas que tanto lo ponían nervioso, no sabia que decirle por fin la tenia devuelta y no sabia que hacer, es algo tan estúpido por mi parte, ella solo me seguía mirando como si me inspeccionara con la mirada, estaba apunto de hablarle pero ella fue la primera en hacerlo lo cual agradecí mentalmente.

—Lo siento. —Dijo la morena algo nerviosa, algo extraño de escuchar en ella, ya que no era de la clase de persona que pidiera perdón, _al parecer Rukia había cambiado—_

—No tienes por que disculparte. —Dijo Ichigo mirándola con ternura—

—Si tengo. —Dijo Rukia algo frustrada— Y-yo te trate mal y dije cosas que no debía...—Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada pero al instante Ichigo con suavidad la tomo del rostro y le dijo— Eso no importa, lo importante a hora es que estas bien.—Dijo Ichigo dándole una sonrisa, esa sonrisa era única ya que era la que siempre le regalaba a su difunta madre Masaki—

—Pero no te recuerdo, no se quien eres...—Dijo con tono triste_ ''Era frustran te no saber quien era o quien fue? Si tenia amigos? o familia?_ como podía olvidar cosas tan importantes, se sentía una extraña consigo misma— Yo no se quien soy. —Dijo cabizbaja—

Rukia se veía tan pequeña e indefensa, lo que mas quería Ichigo en ese momento era protegerla y hacerla feliz como antes lo eran ellos dos, antes de que ese maldito accidente ocurriera.

—Yo te ayudare a recordar. —Dijo Ichigo haciendo que Rukia levantar la mirada y sus ojos se chocaran con unos color avellana,los cuales la miraban con tanta intensidad, que hacían que se le erizara la piel, sin contenerse Ichigo la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas _''demostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella''— _Yo are que me recuerdes Rukia.—Confundida la morena solo se dejo abrazar, _''Su abrazo era muy cálido''—_

* * *

Al otro lado del cuarto, en la sala Matsumoto se encontraba muy nerviosa hablando por teléfono, aquella llamada no se la esperaba, sabia perfecta-mente lo que tenia que hacer pero eso en este momento le estaba costando, _como lograría hacerlo sin lastimar a los demás?_ pero si no lo hacia la que pagaría las consecuencia seria ella...tal vez era algo egoísta si...pero lo tenia que hacer aunque eso le comiera la conciencia.

—Si lo entiendo. —Dijo Matsumoto con tono nervioso mientras caminaba de un lado al otro—

—No,creo que no lo entiendes bien. —Dijo un hombre desde el otro lado de la linea— Tu trabajo sabes cual es?

—Si,se cual es y no hace falta que me lo repitas. —Dijo enojada ''ya estaba cansada de ese idiota''—

—Entonces dímelo. —Dijo una voz amenazante desde la otra linea—

—Cuidar de Rukia sin importa que ,no debo cometer ningún error. —Dijo algo triste Matsumoto—

—Muy bien , recuerda que no puedes darte esos lujos. —Dijo de manera brusca antes de cortar—

Matsumoto se quedo con su espalda recostada contra la pared durante unos minutos pensando en lo ocurrido, el tenia razón no podía darse el lujo de cometer errores, si ella lo hacia cosas malas podrían suceder y eso era lo menos que quería, _''Sin importar que debo de proteger a Rukia'' ''Daré lo mejor de mi''_ se dijo así misma para darse fuerzas cuando por dentro se sentía una mentirosa,como podía ser tan hipócrita con una persona que la creía su amiga..._lo siento Rukia_ dijo en un susurro mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación, pero al llegar hay se quedo inmóvil por la apertura de la puerta se podía divisar perfecta-mente como el peli naranja y ella estaban abrazados, se veían tan perfectos juntos como si un lazo invisibles los uniera.

_Lastima que eso era imposible..._

Continuara...


	27. Chapter 27

**Gracias por sus comentarios que me alegran el día**

**Dan Yagami,nami-chan,Yukary-chan,neko dani,Ryunna-san y Yunna-san,lovetamaki1**

**Y por sus amenazas algunas jojojo Pásense y lean mi Fic, Luna Solitaria. (shortFic)**

**Pd: Quienes vieron los melocotones de Rukia? . jojojo**

* * *

Cap: 27 Recuerdos y confusión.

El silencio invadía aquella pequeña habitación, pero eso a ellos no les incomodaba estaban tan inmersos en ese perfecto y tan cálido abrazo que ninguno se atrevió a decir ni a preguntar nada, por temor de romper aquel contacto que tanto uno de ellos necesitaba y a la vez había extrañado con tanto amor, por su parte la pelinegra se sentía extraña pero no de una manera incomoda, algo en ella la hacia sentir cálida, ese abrazo era cálido. La hacia sentir protegida como si nada en el mundo pudiera dañarla, era una Sensación indescriptibles como si algo muy pero muy en el fondo de ella estuviera en cualquier momento por salir a flote, pero no sabia que era?

Aunque su mente le decía que lo que estaba haciendo era algo incorrecto y que lo mejor era separarse ante aquel contacto físico tan riesgoso, pero no podía sus brazos no le respondían, era como si no tuviera manejo de su propio cuerpo.

Pero luego de unos minutos los cuales habían parecido eternos y re confortables para la _''pareja''_ Matsumoto había hecho su aparición en aquel cuarto, haciendo que ambos se separaran algo sonrojados, Rukia se sentía feliz de la repentina interrupción, mientras que Ichigo maldecía para sus adentros enojado por la aparición de la rubia bien proporcionada.

—Interrumpo algo?—Dijo la Rubia con tono coqueto mientras los miraba con una ceja levantada—

—C-Claro que no interrumpes nada. —Le respondió Rukia algo avergonzada, pero eso no lo podían ver ya que había agachado la cabeza haciendo que su mechón ocultara sus mejillas ruborizadas—

Por su parte Ichigo la miraba algo Decepcionado? si esa era la palabra, hace unos minutos se estaban abrazando de una manera tan indescriptibles y a hora que había pasado? Acaso eso era nada?

Matsumoto miraba a Ichigo con algo de perspicacia,podía sentir como el ojimiel ante aquel comentario había fruncido el ceño algo afligido.

—De quien era la llamada? —Pregunto Rukia con algo de curioseo en su voz, tratando de cambiar aquel aire de tensión que se sentía en aquel momento, lo cual la hacia sentir extraña.—

—E-era equivocado. —Dijo la Rubia tratando de que su voz ante aquella mentira sonara lo mas normal del mundo, cosa que Rukia le creyó pero el peli naranja la miraba algo extrañado y como si tuviera un radar para las mentiras le pregunto.—Entonces por que habías tardado tanto?

Ichigo no muchas veces era de ser curioso o de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás, pero aquella Rubia supuesta_ ''amiga''_ de la nombrada, por mas amigable que se le parecía en el fondo sentía que algo le estaba ocultando algo relacionado a la morena y si tenia algo que ver con Rukia tenia que ver con el tan bien... o es que acaso se había vuelto paranoico?

Matsumoto le miro con algo de escrutinio, acaso el peli naranja no le tenia confianza? si era así las cosas no se pondrían nada fáciles, así que con la mayor naturalidad le dijo.

—Por que luego tuve que llamar a otra persona.—Le respondió con naturalidad y se acercaba al lado de la morena— Ya te sientes mejor? —Pregunto para cambiar de tema, mientras sentía la mirada de Ichigo clavar en su espalda—

—Si no tienes de que preocuparte.—Le dijo Rukia mirándola con un brillo especial en sus ojos, haciendo que Matsumoto la mirara extrañada y algo preocupada, ''No debí haberles dejado solos'' se regaño mentalmente la rubia—Kurosaki-San...

—Di me Ichigo, como yo te llamare a ti Rukia. —Le dijo Ichigo mirándola intensamente a los ojos.—

—Ichigo yo tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte.—Dijo la morena notándose la ansiedad en sus enormes y violáceos ojos, ''Se sentía muy ansiosa por fin sabría cosas sobre ella misma, cosas que había olvidado por mas pequeñas que fueran lo quería saber todo, por fin podría mirarse al espejo sin sentirse una extraña en el''—

_FlashBack:_

_El viento soplaba a través de una ventana muy bien iluminada por los rayos del sol que anunciaban su aparecer,el día parecía muy agradable para cualquier persona, pero no para ella quien había perdido sus recuerdos lo mas preciado que cualquier ser humano debía tener en el mundo._

_En un rincón de la habitación había una mesita con hermosas flores,las cuales estaban dentro de un cristalino jarrón lleno de agua, a su lado había una cama algo desecha entre los pliegues de las sabanas se podía divisar un pequeño bulto tembloroso que sollozaba en silencio con temor a ser descubierta, pero su intento de ser invisible fueron en vano ya que se podía oír como alguien entraba a la habitación y se colocaba a su lado sintiendo a los pocos segundos como la misma persona le acariciaba la cabeza por encima del cobertor, la misma que la cubría por completo en un intento de consolarla, ese tacto era reconocible para la pequeña azabache de ojos violetas, era la misma persona que desde hace una semana la visitaba con frecuencia,pero ella jamas se había dignado a sacar la cabeza del cobertor por temor, solo se dejaba acariciar por aquella persona asta que su llanto seseaba y quedaba profundamente dormida._

_Pero ese día iba a ser diferente..._

_—No llores mas.—Le dijo una voz amable, era la primera vez que oía su voz así que pudo notar que se trataba de un hombre.—Tengo una noticia importante que darte.—Le dijo sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza con cariño.—Pero si no sale de allí no te lo diré.—Dijo con tono algo juguetón sintiendo como debajo de las sabanas dejaba de sollozar para luego preguntarle—_

_—Que...es?—Dijo con la voz algo entrecortada a causa de haber llorado—_

_—Es sobre tu nombre y la verdad que es uno muy bonito.—Le dijo con tono suave para tratar de darle algo de curioseo al asunto y lograr su cometido.—_

_Poco a poco unos mechones oscuros amenazaban con hacer su aparición, bajo la atenta mirada de aquel hombre el cual la miraba con gran ansiedad,parte de su cabello había sido descubierto para luego darse a ver la blanquecienta piel de su frente y por fin mostrar sus enormes ojos violetas, los cuales estaban algo hinchados de tanto llorar pero eso no le quitaban lo precioso de ellos,los mismos miraron a aquel individuo con curioseo, haciendo que el mismo hiciera una pequeña mueca al ver logrado su cometido._

_—Te llamas Rukia. —Le dijo viendo como los ojos de la morena se volvían cristalinos logrando que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza,eran lágrimas de felicidad, ''al menos a hora sabia como se llamaba''—Sabes que significa?—Le pregunto, a lo que la morena solo negó moviendo la cabeza— Significa Luz. —Le comento, mientras colocaba su mano en su mejilla secando la lágrima que había corrido por la misma, bajo la atenta mirada de la morena que se había ruborizado ante aquel contacto tan peculiar.—Eres mi luz Rukia.—Y dicho esto la abrazo sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo de la morena se tensaba pero a los pocos segundos se relajo y le correspondió sintiendo como nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero no lo hizo, no lloro ya había llorado suficiente, ya era hora de ser fuerte—_

_Fin FlashBack._

—RUKIA! —Le grito preocupada Matsumoto—Eso puede ser peligroso._—''Si Rukia se enteraba de golpe de como era o de todo esos recuerdos tan abruptamente podría afectarle, no había que olvidar que ella tenia amnesia retrograda''_—

—Lose pero yo necesito saber.—Dijo Rukia mirando suplicante a las dos personas que tenia enfrente.—

—Iremos poco a poco.—Le dijo Ichigo mientras la tomaba de la mano, sin objeción alguna de dueña.—No quiero que nada malo te ocurra...no otra vez.—Dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro, sintiendo como la morena apretaba su agarre, era su manera de consolarlo.—

En ese momento se escucharon unos ruidos estruendosos que provenían de la sala de abajo, para luego escuchar como unos pasos corriendo subían por la escalera y se detenían en la puerta para luego estampar contra la pared, Rukia y Matsumoto miraban intrigadas a la persona que había entrado en aquella habitación, mientras que Ichigo solo se dedicaba a fruncir el ceño demostrando todo su enfado, el hombre los miro con una expresión extraña y con un brillo en los ojos? para luego apuntarles con el dedo y gritarle al peli naranja.

—ICHIGO! ERES UN PERVERTIDO! —Dijo Isshin señalándolo con el dedo, _''mientras en su imaginación pervertida hacia acto de presencia, al ver a su hijo con Rukia y otra mujer solos en una habitación''_—

—CALLATE!.—Le grito Ichigo sin soltar la mano de Rukia, mientras le dedicaba una mirada mortal a su padre ''Si las miradas mataran Isshin ya estaría al lado de Masaki en este momento''— No es lo que tu mente pervertida piensa.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho Isshin corrió a lo bruto y se puso entre medio de los dos,haciendo que Ichigo soltara su agarre para que luego el pudiera abrazar a la pequeña morena con todas sus fuerzas.—Rukia di me la verdad mi estúpido hijo pervertido no te a hecho nada?—Pregunto con tono burlón mientras miraba a Ichigo haciéndole muecas, logrando que el mismo le mirara con un profundo odio, mientras que Matsumoto solo miraba todo aquello con una sonrisa en su rostro_ ''Que familia tan peculiar''_.—

—C-Claro que no. —Dijo la morena algo cohibida mientras trataba de zafarse de aquel abrazo que le estrujaba los huesos_ ''Este hombre si que tenia demasiada fuerza''_.—

—ME DECEPCIONAS!.—Le dijo Isshin mirándole entristecido, mientras que Rukia le miraba sorprendida_ ''Acaso no debía decir lo opuesto?''_.—

—Ya callate. —Dijo Ichigo ya perdiendo los estribos y con un golpe logro separar a Isshin de su enana.—Que es lo que quieres?

—Estaba preocupado por mi tercera hija ¿acaso no puedo verla?.—Dijo lloriqueando como colegiala.—

—Claro.—Dijo peor al ver como comenzaba a acercarse amenazante a la enana, le detuvo poniendo su pie en su pecho.—Pero con los ojos!.

—Tsk, y esta señorita quien es? —Pregunto Isshin mirando a Matsumoto, con un enorme signo de pregunta reflejado en su cara.—

—Ella es amiga de Rukia se llama...

—Creo que yo puedo presentarme sola.—Le dijo a Ichigo con una sonrisa petulante, mientras que el mismo le miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido cosa que a la rubia no le molesto en lo absoluto.—Mi nombre es Matsumoto un gusto conocerlo.—Dijo mientras extendía la mano educadamente.—

Isshin le miro con los brazos cruzados y le dijo.—En esta familia no estrechamos la mano, somos de dar abrazos.—Dijo el moreno mientras la abrazaba con la misma fuerza que había puesto en la morena, mientras que Ichigo le miraba indignado_ ''Su padre siempre seria un maldito pervertido sin remedio''_ ya agotado de aquella escena Ichigo le dio un manotazo haciendo que soltara a la pobre Rubia la cual estaba algo sonrojada, para luego preguntarle.—Oye y mis hermanas?

—OHH CIERTO —Dijo Isshin empalidecido, _'' Luego de todo el recorrido que había hecho con sus hijas para encontrar a Rukia, las había perdido de vista y así fue como las perdió''_—Creo que las perdí.—Dijo con una risita nerviosa, viendo como Ichigo le miraba amenazante.—Pero no te preocupes ya les enseñe cuales son los puntos débiles de un hombre.—Dijo mientras les guiñaba un ojo a las dos mujeres, orgulloso de si mismo, mientras Ichigo se apretaba las sienes con fuerza pensando_ ''Que habría hecho en su vida pasada,para merecer un padre tan atolondrado''_.—

—Espero sepan disculparnos señoritas.—Dijo Isshin con una sonrisa picara, mientras se llevaba a su hijo arrastras a fuera de la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres, que miraban la escena como si de dos locos en un manicomio se tratara,mientras que Ichigo solo se dedicaba a echarle maldiciones.—

Ya afuera de la habitación, Isshin se dedico a caminar hacia la sala seguido por Ichigo quien le miraba todavía algo resentido.

—Espero que sea algo importante.—Dijo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido, demostrando su molestia.—

—Senna, me a llamado preguntándome por ti.—Soltó de golpe, viendo como Ichigo habría los ojos algo sorprendido, _''se había olvidado de ella''_.—No te preocupes le invente una excusa...pero que es lo que aras con ella?

Ichigo se quedo unos minutos en silencio ante aquella pregunta, que era lo que debía hacer? ella estuvo mucho tiempo con el, a pesar de todo y era una buena persona aunque con defectos como cualquiera, pero no sentía lo mismo que al lado de Rukia, solo era conformismo, durante el tiempo que había estado con ella, había intentado en vano olvidar a Rukia, por que sus recuerdos estaban vigentes siempre en su mente,tanto como en sus sueños, nunca había podido olvidarla.

Tal vez seria algo egoísta de su parte, pero si no sentía nada por la joven;lo mejor era terminar con buenos términos, aunque Aceptémoslo ninguna relación_ ''termina con buenos términos''_ siempre alguna de las partes salia dolida y eso no lo había tenido en cuenta el peli naranja, pero a hora que Rukia había regresado , aria cualquier cosa por recuperarla, aunque eso significara tener que lastimar a la joven de ojos marrones.

—La verdad es que no lose...—Dijo Ichigo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello demostrando su Frustración.—Creo que lo mejor sera terminarlo.

Isshin le miro pensativo por unos segundos y le dijo.—Lastima era una buena chica, pero Rukia es tu destino.—Regalándole una sonrisa de apoyo.—

—Tal vez me odie pero es lo mejor.—Dijo sintiéndose un desgraciado por dentro.—

Isshin solo le dio una palmada en el hombro.—Todo sera como antes Ichigo.

* * *

Al margen de todo esto en la habitación, Matsumoto se había quedado callado algo muy extraño en ella, cosa que a la pequeña morena la inquietaba; en que estaría pensando para estar tan concentrada? era como ver a un mono leer un libro por primera vez, su curioseo pudo mas así que le pregunto.

—Que es lo que ocurre?

Matsumoto la miro por unos segundos y suspiro antes de contestarle.—Que es lo que aras Rukia?

—Como que es lo que are? —Pregunto sin entender, aunque algo le decía que ya sabia a donde se dirigía aquella pregunta.—

—Si.—Carraspeo antes de continuar.— Eh visto como el te mira y pude notar que tu lo mirabas con un brillo extraño en tus ojos.—Dijo pensativa tratando de recordar el momento.—

Rukia le miro algo sonrojada.—Que brillo, ni que nada eso es absurdo.—Le dijo casi con un grito.—

—Absurdo o no así es como lo mirabas.—Trago antes de continuar.— No me digas que...

Le interrumpió.—Claro que no, yo amo a Ulquiorra que no te quepa la menor duda.—Dijo muy segura de sus palabras, viendo como la rubia suspiraba de alivio.—

—Pero entonces que aras con el guapo peli naranja?—Pregunto curiosa, mientras veía como la pelinegra se tensaba ante su pregunta.—

Rukia contuvo la Respiración por unos segundos para luego largar un largo suspiro.

—Creo que lo mejor sera que le aclare como son las cosas.—Le dijo Rukia sintiendo la inseguridad en sus palabras, _''Acaso podría hacerlo? podría decirle a alguien que con tanto anhelo la había extrañado y amado durante tanto tiempo...que ya no sentía nada por aquel hombre de cabellos anaranjados'''._—

Matsumoto la miro sintiendo una sensaciones extraña en su corazón, en modo de demostrarle que estaría con ella pase lo que pase la tomo de la mano y con una sonrisa le dijo.—Decidas lo que decidas estaré apoyándote.

Rukia le dedico una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa.—Arigato.

Continuara...

* * *

-Si lose el capitulo me quedo algo largo, pero a hora estoy dando lo mejor de mi en hacerlos, e leído fics muchos para así poder expresarme mejor, (asta estoy leyendo un libro para mejorar mi ortografía).

-Espero les halla gustado el capitulo de hoy! **Quien sera el hombre que vio Rukia en su FlashBack?** eso lo veremos mas adelante, me gusta dejarlas con las dudas ya tengo en mente como sera el siguiente capitulo se pondrá interesante! El próximo capitulo se pondrá interesante, así que dejen Reviews y lo continuo.

. ALGUNA SUGERENCIA SERÁN MUY BIEN RECIBIDAS.

Y gracias por leer mi Fic. Atte. Kawai-Maria

(Antes me llamaba Yoruichi00 y lo cambie por que no me gusto que tuviera números)


	28. Chapter 28

Primero que todo gracias a los que leen el Fic. (Recién me doy cuenta de que llegue a los 130 Reviews Wow)

emilia-chan,Deep-winter-sleep,lovetamaki1,nami-chan,neko dani,Dan Yagami,Ryunna-san y Yunna-san,MaferKP,Mony

Y a las nuevas n.n me alegro de que a mas personas les guste!

como verán me tarde ya que andaba de parranda y cofcof sin inspiración, pero me esforcé un montón en el capitulo de hoy espero y ojala les guste!

Como siempre dejen Reviews y la pregunta que les tengo es esta: Ando escribiendo un fic pero no me decido que les gustaría: **ICHIRUKI? o GRIMMRUKI?**

Ustedes mandan me despido! _SAYONARA_. **Kawai-Maria**

**Pd: El capitulo tiene un poquitin de lemon (Solo una pizca)**

* * *

Cap: 28 Desconfianza.

_''Todo sera como antes''_ le había dicho su padre, acaso podría ser cierto? Rukia solo le veía como un extraño, podría volver a enamorarla? que estupideces estoy pensando claro que si, los sentimientos se guardan en el corazón y no en las memorias, ella tal vez no recuerde todo los momentos vividos pero en el fondo de su corazón estoy seguro de que su amor por mi no a muerto...y yo me encargare de revivirlo cueste lo que cueste, por que es nuestro destino estar juntos...eso quería creer el peli naranja.

El ruido del timbre que anunciaba que alguien había venido, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Su padre había ido a preparar algo para cenar así que no le quedo otra que ir abrir, _''seguro eran sus hermanas las cuales estarían furiosas a causa de su atolondrado padre''_ pensó algo enfadado el peli naranja.

Abrió la puerta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, pero al ver quien era sus pupilas se dilataron del asombro y solo pudo decir.—Senna q..—No pudo continuar ya que la joven de ojos marrones se había tirado _(literalmente)_ encima de el besándolo efusivamente mientras que con sus brazos se aferraba a su cuello, evitando que el peli naranja pudiera escapar de su feroz agarré. Ichigo seguía en estado de Shock ante aquello, no correspondía a su beso pero tan poco había intentado apartarla aunque quien lo viera de espalda, pareciera que_ ''no la estaba pasando nada mal''_ y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Un carraspeo se escucho seguido de unos pasos, Ichigo se volteo viendo como Isshin le miraba algo nervioso, Matsumoto le miraba con el ceño fruncido_ ''parecía enfadada''_ y Rukia...Rukia no se había inmutado en lo absoluto, solo miraba aquella escena como una espectadora mas.

''Mierda,Maldición'' no había insultos en este mundo que en la mente del peli naranja ya no hubiera pronunciado, por que _''Senna''_ tubo que venir? Por que no había hecho nada por apartarse? pero la pregunta que mas le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza era_ ¿Por que Rukia no se había inmutado?_ estaba con la mirada seria, sin ninguna emoción en ellos, Acaso que otra mujer lo besara no le molestaba en lo absoluto?

_Ya no quedaban sentimientos por el en su corazón?_

* * *

_Luego de la pequeña charla que había tenido con Matsumoto se sentía mucho mejor, todo saldría bien por que su amiga estaba a su lado apoyándola en lo que decidiera y era hora de afrontar la realidad ''tal vez aquel hombre había sido una parte importante en su vida, pero aunque sonara muy cruel...no le recordaba y no sentía lo mismo que cuando estaba al lado de Ulquiorra'' era mejor aclararle las cosas, parecía un buen hombre, decente y hay que admitirlo si que era atractivo ''lo cual era extraño que durante estos años, no se halla enamorado de otra persona...debió haber sufrido mucho'' pensó Rukia sintiendo como se estrujaba su pequeño corazón._

_La voz de Matsumoto la saco a la realidad ''era hora de aclarar las cosas'' no debía darle falsas esperanzas, ella estaba enamorada de Ulquiorra, es mas tenia una hermosa hija con el y estábamos por casarnos...Diablos por que hablo en pasado ''Estamos por casarnos''._

_Pero al llegar a la sala todas sus preocupaciones, dudas y sentimientos de culpa se fueron por el caño!_

_Ichigo se veía muy bien ''acompañado'' ya que se estaba besuqueando con una mujer de cabello violeta, por alguna razón aquello que sus ojos veían le molestaba ''Ella como una idiota estaba preocupada por no dañar su corazón...cuando el durante su ausencia era muy bien contenido, que estúpida era...aunque el nunca había dicho que no estuviera con nadie'' eso no importa a hora todo seria mucho mas fácil._

Un silencio profundo se hizo en aquella habitación, donde todos se miraban sin saber que decir o hacer, pero la joven de cabello violeta incomoda ante aquella atmósfera y viendo como su _''novio''_ solo le dirigía la mirada a aquella mujer de baja estatura le había molestado así que decidió romper la tensión.

—Ichi que sucede?.—Pregunto Senna con su tono de voz mas fingida de_ ''inocencia''_ la misma voz que tanto a Ichigo le irritaba.—

Ichi? desde cuando le llamaba así...solo lo hacia cuando quería demostrar posesión por el, pensó Ichigo mientras fruncía el ceño algo nervioso pensando en como contestar a aquella pregunta, pero Rukia se le adelanto.

Rukia respiro profundo y con una de sus típicas sonrisas le dijo.—Nosotras ya nos vamos.—Dijo la morena mientras tomaba del brazo a Matsumoto.—Enserio?.—Le dijo la misma.—Si en serio.—Le respondió algo irritada.—

—No espera...—Dijo Ichigo soltándose del agarre de Senna para tomarla de la muñeca.— Adonde vas?

Rukia miro la mano que la sostenía y luego al peli naranja.—Me voy a casa...a sido mucho por hoy.—Dijo con un leve tono de cansancio.—Además no quiero molestar.—Dijo mientras miraba a la peli violeta, quien la miraba con desconfianza_ ''Acaso se sentía molesta por la presencia de aquella mujer? no eso era imposible''._—

Acaso estaba_ ''celosa''_ pensó Ichigo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, entonces eso significa que algo muy en el fondo la morena sentía por el , si era así aclararía las cosas a hora mismo...aunque eso significara tener que lastimar a Senna, pero era eso o perder a Rukia nuevamente y eso no era una opción!

—No, déjame explicarte...—Dijo Ichigo sin soltar de su muñeca.—

Rukia se volteo apunto de replicarle, pero al ver sus ojos suplicantes con ese color avellana tan singular, por alguna razón le hizo sentir una extraña sensación en el corazón —Yo...—Dijo sintiendo como era hipnotizada por aquellos ojos color miel.—Tengo algo que hacer...pero volveré hay cosas que necesito saber.—Le dijo Rukia firmemente,mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que el aflojara el agarré.—Confía en mi.

Otra vez esa palabra_ ''Confianza''_ la mismas que hace tiempo atrás solo inseguridad le había causado.

_Flash Back-_

_Luego de una tortuosa noche y digo tortuosa ya que ir a cena con el viejo no era de lo mas placentero y menos si tenia que usar un traje el cual le hacia picar el cuello por el maldito moño que llevaba puesto, todo por que habían ido a cenar a un caro restaurante,ya que el viejo había recriminado de tacaño al no llevar a Rukia a cenar a esos restaurantes de altas categorías y demás._

_Pero a hora por fin estaban ''En hogar dulce hogar''_

_Cansado me tire en la cama pero antes tire el maldito moño haciéndolo un bollo sin importarme donde aterrizara aunque llevaba todavía el pantalón de vestir estaba agotado y lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar, pero en el momento en que vi como Rukia entraba a la habitación y se miraba al espejo tratando de alcanzar el cierre que se encontraba trabado en su espalda, su cabello caía alborotado a causa del forcejeo sobre su piel color nívea,lo cual en ese momento le estaba enloqueciendo,Rukia sin percatarse de lo que causaba en ese momento en el peli naranja le dijo algo agitada y con las mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo.—Ichigo...puedes ayudarme con esto.—Dijo largando un suspiro.—Esta algo...apretado_

_''Rukia como puedes ser tan jodidamente ardiente''_

_Ichigo ante aquella mirada de un salto se levanto y se coloco atrás de su amada para luego colocar sus manos en ese bendito cierre ''Diablos si que estaba atorado'' intento subirlo y bajarlo pero era inútil, sin querer sus dedos los cuales estaban fríos a causa del maldito aire acondicionado,pasaron sobre su delicada piel nívea, provocando que la peli negra largara un suspiro hondo.—Ichigo...—Ichigo ante aquello no pudo contenerse y comenzó a besar su cuello sintiendo como la morena se estremecía ante sus besos.—I-ichigo no estabas agotado.—Dijo Rukia mientras sentía como la lengua de Ichigo pasaba por su cuello y subía asta el lóbulo de su oreja.—Contigo nunca lo estoy.—Le dijo susurrándole al oído provocandole un escalofrío a la morena.—Esta porquería de cierre.—Dijo con tono frustrado— Creo que tendré que pasar al plan B.—Dijo ichigo mientras colocaba ambas manos en el cierre del vestido.—Que plan B? —Pregunto Rukia algo sonrojada.—Te lo arrancare.—Y dicho esto lo hizo, de un forcejeo logro romper el maldito cierre, a hora podría amarla como dios manda,el vestido termino deslizándose hacia el suelo dejando ver su espalda desnuda y su ''melocotón'' como el le había llamado solo cubierto por una delicada ropa interior de color morado ''como amaba ese color'' colocando sus manos en su pequeña cintura la volteo, estaba hermosa con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello desaliñado sus enormes ojos violáceos lo miraban con deseo y amor,con delicadeza tomo de su rostro y la beso era un beso lleno de amor pero mas que eso pasión, sus lenguas peleaban por recorrer la boca del otro mientras que las manos de la pelinegra acariciaban su bien formado torso,Ichigo la abrazo por la cintura sin dejar de besarle, sintiendo como sus pequeños pero bien formados pechos hacían fricción contra su torso desnudo provocando que largara algunos gemidos al sentirse tan excitado.—mm Rukia...te amo.—Le dijo mientras abandonaba sus labios para besar su cuello, a lo que escucho un pequeño ''Yo tan bien'' entre los gemidos de la morena,estaba apunto de bajar a besar sus tan perfectos y bien formados pechos, si no fuera por el sonido del celular de la peli negra los hubiera interrumpido.—I-ichigo..debo contestar.—Dijo entre gemidos, ya que el mismo no dejaba de besarle —Deja que suene.—Le dijo el mismo haciendo caso omiso a su reclamo.—Vamos Ichigo puede ser algo importante.—Dijo Rukia tratando de mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba y separándose de su agarré para ir a tomar su móvil, ante las protestas del peli naranja quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido._

_—Hola...etto espera.—Dijo Rukia mientras tapaba el auricular del móvil.—Ichigo lo siento. —Le dijo con una sonrisa apenada,para luego encerrarse en el baño para hablar mejor.—_

_Ya habían pasado unos veinte o treinta minutos desde que Rukia se había encerrado en el baño y digamos que mi ''animo'' ya se había cansado, a quien carajo se le ocurre llamar tan tarde? estaba apunto de ir a replicarle a Rukia, pero justo salia del baño con el ceño fruncido._

_—Quien era? —Pregunto Ichigo algo enfadado ''Quería saber quien había sido el desgraciado que había interrumpido,para luego torturarle muy dolorosamente''—_

_Rukia sin mirarle coloco el teléfono en la mesita y le dijo.—Solo era Nii-Sama.—Dijo con un leve tono afligida.— Iré a darme una ducha.—Y sin mas se volvió al baño—_

_''Que rayos había sido aquello? por lo general cuando Byakuya le llamaba siempre estaba feliz...a menos que el no halla sido el de la llamada''_

_El bicho del curioseo le invadió y con sigilo tomo el móvil que se encontraba en la mesita de luz, jugo con el entre sus dedos durante unos segundos ''Era algo estúpido lo que estaba por hacer, como podría desconfiar de su esposa'' pero el curioseo le pudo mas y comenzó a espiar en el, no había nada interesante solo fotos de ellos y de esos detestables conejos, asta que reviso el registro de llamadas y la ultima no era de Byakuya, si no que era de un numero desconocido, ''Acaso le había mentido?'' Así que para sacarse las inseguridades marco llamar, fueron los segundos mas largos de toda su vida asta que una voz MASCULINA atendió y en ese momento colgué rápidamente y volví a poner el móvil en su lugar ''ESA VOZ NO ERA DE BYAKUYA, RUKIA HABÍA MENTIDO'' pero por que?_

_Fin Flash Back._

Ichigo dudo por unos segundos, pero luego la soltó debía confiar en ella, tan poco podría forzarla a que se quedara contra su voluntad, pero muy en el fondo tenia miedo de que su palabra solo fuera una mentira como aquella vez, así que con hipocresía le dijo.—Confió en ti.

—Nos vemos Kurosaki

Fue lo ultimo que escucho, mientras la veía irse, la siguió asta afuera con la mirada asta que su sombra se perdió entre las calles, la había dejado ir y a hora solo le tocaba esperar a su regreso.

_''Si vuelve ese amor es tuyo y sino vuelve nunca fue tuyo''_

Continuara...

* * *

Uy quien creen que sea el de la llamada misteriosa? Muahahaha (Risa malvada)


	29. Chapter 29

**emilia-chan :** Gracias por leerlo!  
**nami-chan :** Adoro ser malvada! aprendí de Tite y Urahara jojojo  
**Dan Yagami :** La llamada se vera mas adelante (muahaha)  
**lovetamaki1 :** Senna sera una entrometida en mi fic . ( habrá que tenerle paciencia)  
**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san :** Que bueno que te halla gustado!

Gracias por leer el fic, si hay algunas faltas de ortografía ps echen la culpa al corrector del google  
el maldito me borra las comas ¬¬ ya lo revise dos veces, espero que este todo bien n.n  
aunque soy mala escribiendo, soy de esa clase de personas que lee pero se distrae como se le llama...  
bueno creo que me entienden (Río como Urahara)

Feliz navidad! espero que les guste el cap.

* * *

Cap: 29 Sueño y realidad.

_La vida es un doloroso camino a seguir, nunca sabes lo que puede suceder de un día para el otro, de una mayor felicidad a caer a una profunda y dolorosa oscuridad, eso no era quien había dicho que la vida era justa? nada en este maldito planeta era justo...tantas cosas por vivir y tantos recuerdos que construir se habían ido volando por el viento, como si de insignificante polvo se tratase._

_Sentía como la gente murmuraba a mi alrededor cosas que no podía entender, en este momento mi mente estaba en blanco todavía no podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo,mi cuerpo se encontraba rígido, mis manos se encontraban juntas apretadas 'las apretaba tan fuerte que la circulación en ellas era casi imposible dejándolas coloradas' mis ojos se encontraban algo irritados a causa de la fuerza que estaba haciendo por no llorar, ''No debía hacerlo, era una promesa que le había hecho a Rukia hace mucho tiempo...a ella no le gustaría verme así'',podía sentir como mi cuerpo temblaba por dentro,las personas me miraban de reojo mientras decían cosas que mis oídos no captaban, poco a poco algunas de ellas se acercaban a mi y soltaban un simple ''Lo siento'' o un insignificante ''Perdón'' para luego abrazarme._

_''Aquellas palabras me parecían tan mediocres, se sentían tan vacías''_

_Mi padre y mis hermanas se encontraban hablando con algunas personas, podía ver claramente las lágrimas de Yuzu, nunca la había visto llorar de esa manera tan incontrolable desde...desde la muerte de mama, Karin se encontraba con la mirada perdida ''Siempre había sido muy cuidadosa con sus emociones'' pero en ese momento se podía ver en sus ojos como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y por ultimo mi padre ''El hombre que siempre me recibía con una patada o un puñetazo y sonreía por cualquier tontería'' por segunda vez lo había visto serio,en su mirada solo se podía ver la misma tristeza de hace unos años atrás._

_No obstante Byakuya se encontraba algo alejado del lugar algo pensativo, con su típica mirada seria, como podía ser tan frió? Como hacia para no desmoronarse? acaso la MUERTE DE RUKIA NO SIGNIFICABA NADA PARA EL? a que nivel podía llegar su frialdad...a su lado estaba un pelirrojo con los ojos levemente rojos lo cual combinaba con su cabello, pocas cosas sabia de aquel hombre solo que su nombre era Abarai Renji y que el había sido parte importante en la vida de Rukia, ante aquel pensamiento Ichigo apretó los puños con fuerza, por alguna razón su presencia le inquietaba y si el..._

_''En que diablos estoy pensando'' se dijo Ichigo mientras se apretaba la cabeza con las manos sintiéndose confundido y frustrado._

_Por que lo ultimo que le había dicho era ''Cuídate'', maldición por que no le había dicho cuanto la amaba, si hubiera sabido que esa seria la ultima vez que la vería hubiera hecho y dicho tantas cosas...pero eso no importaba ella estaba muerta, murió sin saberlo y todo gracias a sus malditas dudas,celos y desconfianzas hacia la morena._

_Furia,ira y tristeza era lo que sentía en ese momento, estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber actuado como un mismísimo cabrón un maldito capullo esos últimos días...y tristeza al no saber si la había hecho feliz._

_La gente ya comenzaba a irse de apoco, el mal clima indicaba que la tormenta se acercaba, el cielo se había puesto algo denso y oscuro mostrando un azul profundo en el, se podía sentir como el frió viento soplaba haciendo que las pocas personas que se encontraban se tuvieran que aferrar a sus abrigos con fuerza, Ichigo solo se limitaba a mirar con una profunda tristeza hacia aquella piedra en la cual había grabado, ''Aquí descansa Rukia Kurosaki,Siempre estarás presente en nuestros recuerdos y vivirás en nuestros corazones.''_

_—Rukia.—Dijo Ichigo con la voz entrecortada,mientras pasaba su mano en aquella fría piedra de mármol, sintiendo un desgarrador dolor en el corazón.—Y-yo lo siento.—Dijo poniéndose de rodillas.—Debí de... haber sido un mejor esposo.—Dijo Ichigo con la voz carrasposa,sintiendo como poco a poco sus ojos se nublaban ''Desde cuando había comenzado a llorar?''.—P-por que tubo que ser así, nos faltaba muchas cosas por hacer...—Ahora entiendo eso de...''No te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes''.— Quería tener hijos contigo...verlos crecer y envejecer juntos...esto NO ES JUSTO!.—Dijo dando un pequeño grito, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.— Dime ahora que hago, como debo seguir...se supone que moriríamos juntos...juntos!.—Dijo Ichigo, sintiendo como unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían sobre si mismo mezclándose junto con sus lágrimas, la voz de su padre diciéndole que era la hora de irse lo saco de su desolación,Ichigo miro aquella lapida con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y soltaba un pequeño ramo de flores.—Son tus favoritas...—Dijo con voz ahogada.—Rukia...te amo y siempre lo are.—Y dicho esto se levanto con ayuda de Isshin, ya que por si solo no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía y con pasos perezosos se fue dejando gran parte de su corazón enterrado allí._

Su respiración se encontraba agitada y su cuerpo se encontraba todo sudoroso _''Otra vez ese sueño''_ susurro mientras se desparramaba el cabello con la mano, forzando algo la vista pudo notar que se encontraba en su habitación y pudo deducir por el sol que entraba de las persianas que ya había amanecido, miro el reloj que tenia en el aparador y vio que era ya mas de las diez, se dispuso a levantarse pero un dolor de cabeza lo hizo sentarse_ ''No había sido buena idea haber tomado algo el día anterior''_,no había podido decirle a Senna que terminaban, ya que la joven de ojos marrones a mares se había puesto a llorar, todo por que su _''supuesta''_ mejor amiga había enfermado Tsk, no era un buen momento para hacerlo, así que lo mejor seria esperar.

Al final la había dejado ir _''—Nos vemos Kurosaki''_

Y si no regresaba?, pensó Ichigo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar y si todo había sido en vano?

* * *

El cuerpo le dolía, sentía un peso en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar, poco a poco habría los ojos encontrándose con el cuerpo de una pequeña, la cual dormía tranquilamente sobre ella con sus pequeños bracitos abrazándola impidiéndole irse de allí _'' Mi pequeño ángel como te extrañe''_ pensó Rukia mientras le daba un pequeño besito en la frente y con cuidado de no despertarla, se soltó de su bracitos y con gran agilidad pudo salir de la cama _''Bueno no digamos gran agilidad, ya que se había caído de la cama y eso si que había dolido''_ con pasos torpes se dirigió a la cocina, con cada paso que daba podía sentir un delicioso aroma a comida recién hecha, provocando que su estomago rugiera por falta de alimento, apresuro el paso y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a Ulquiorra con su adorable delantal de Chappy cocinando, _''se veía tan tan...masculino''_ pensó con sarcasmo la pelinegra sin poder evitar soltar una risita por el, provocando que el joven de ojos verdes se volteara y la mirara con una sonrisa de lado.

—Veo que ya despertaste.—Dijo Ulqiorra mientras apagaba el fuego de la cocina y se acercaba hacia la morena para abrazarla .—Como amaneciste?.—Le pregunto mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza_ ''Si que la había extrañado,la morena no tenia idea de cuanto le había hecho preocupar.''_—

Rukia se dejo abrazar disfrutando del pequeño momento que compartían.—Digamos que bien, ya sabes como es Hikari.—Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa mientras el hombre de ojos verdes la miraba.—

—Hikari preguntaba por ti y yo no sabia que responderle.—Dijo Ulquiorra algo apenado _''Nunca había sido muy bueno tratando con niños''_.—Ella te extraño y yo tan bien.—Dijo esto ultimo bajando la mirada para que no viera su sonrojo.—

Rukia solo le miro sorprendida sabia que su hija le había extrañado y que el tan bien,pero que Ulquiorra lo admitiera era diferente _''Ya que no era de esa clase de personas que demostraran lo que sienten''_, Rukia lo tomo delicadamente del rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.—Los extrañe demasiado.—Ulquiorra la miro a los ojos y la volvió a abrazar _''Jamas te dejare ir''_.—Que aras?.—Pregunto con el semblante serio.—

—No lose.—Dijo Rukia confundida _''Que calmado se a tomo todo lo que le e contado''_ pensó recordando lo sucedido el día anterior.—

_Flash back._

_Al poco tiempo de llegar a casa Rukia había sido invadida por los abrazos de Hikari y de Ulquiorra, provocando que la morena soltara algunas lágrimas de emoción con cuidado tomo a Hikari entre sus brazos y la estrecho muy fuerte, la había extrañado tanto ella era la luz de su vida, no importaba cuantos días pasaran uno o dos se sentían eternos lejos de su pequeñ de al fin poderla hacerla dormir ''Lo cual había sido todo un batallon'' se reunió con Ulquiorra en la sala tenían que hablar de algo muy importante como lo era ''Su repentina desaparición''.Rukia le contó todo lo sucedido provocando que Ulquiorra se sorprendiera ante cada palabra, le contó sobre ichigo y lo que el le había contado sobre ella misma, al terminar de contarle lo sucedido un silencio invadió la sala Rukia solo miraba preocupada a Ulquiorra ante lo que pudiera pensar,decir o hacer, pero le sorprendio ver que el joven de ojos verdes la tomaba de la mano y mirándole a los ojos le dijo.—Tienes derecho a saber quien eres Rukia.—Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.—Yo estaré apoyandote.—Dicho esto Rukia le abrazo fuertemente para desahogarse en su pecho ''Por fin sabría quien era''.—_

_Fin FlashBack._

—No importa lo que pase, estaré contigo.—Le susurro al oído Ulquiorra, mientras Rukia sonreía feliz al tener a alguien como el que la apoyara y no la dejaría pasara lo que pasara, _a pesar de todo era afortunada_.—

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior de una casa se podía ver como una mujer de envidiable figura se encontraba en su cama bebiendo sake un trago tras otro,mientras que un perrito desde el suelo le miraba triste _''sabia que su dueña tomaba así solo cuando estaba triste o alegre''_,poco a poco sentía como aquel liquido comenzaba hacer efecto en ella provocandole un fuerte dolor de cabeza y todo esto era por culpa de ese** IDIOTA!.**..pensó con melancolía mientras sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse _''Todo esto era por su culpa, pero lo que a hora ella estaba haciendo era culpa de ella misma...como podía hacerle aquello a Rukia...ella que le consideraba su amiga''_ se sirvió otro trago y de un tirón lo bebió, con un poco de esfuerzo levanto el colchón de su cama y saco un pequeño retrato donde salia ella con un hombre de ojos rasgados, los dos se veían muy felices y sonrientes _''Aunque la sonrisa de el siempre provocaba miedo hacia los demás, a ella le parecía la mas hermosa de todas''_.

—No sabes cuanto te desprecio.—Le grito Matsumoto a la foto,mientras gotas de sus lágrimas caían en la misma.—Te odio!.—Dijo en un susurro, mientras abrazaba aquel retrato para luego caer dormida.—

_Todos tenemos un secreto inconfesable un sueño inalcanzable y un amor inolvidable._

Continuara...

* * *

No sabia que nombre ponerle a la hija, así que le puse Hikari= a Luz.

Escribí lo de Matsumoto por que tiene algo que ver con todo aquello.

Y para los que aman a Senna (Sarcasmo) ella estará mucho por aquí.

Solo diré que en el próximo capitulo se enteraran de algunas cosas (Muahaha)


	30. Chapter 30

Gracias por su comentarios, luego de mucho tiempo sin subir capitulo subo este, espero les guste me costo mucho, ando seca de imaginación ( no soy buena expresándome) ademas de que estuve internada (Todavía me duele mi panza T.T )

A hora ando leyendo un libro que esta tan interesante (Se llama existencce o algo así) ahaha

Espero que les guste el capitulo ya que puse lo mejor de mi en el, opiniones serán bien recibidas.

* * *

Cap: 30 Visita y Malas Noticias.

Al bajar pude sentir el aroma agradable de la canela, mezclado con el inconfundible olor del café amargo, que mi viejo y loco padre tomaba cada mañana, seguí el olor de la comida llegando a la cocina, donde Yuzu se encontraba cocinando,Karin leyendo un manga shonen ignorando el parloteo de la vieja cabra, quien hacia gestos extraños tratando de llamar su atención.

— MASAKI MI HIJA ME IGNORA!.—Decía Isshin entre fingidos sollozos, ganándose una mirada gélida de la morena.—

Ichigo solo ignoro los lloriqueos de su padre y se dispuso a desayunar, se sirvió una tostada y se puso una gran taza de café, se sentía cansado y con sueño.

¿Y como no estarlo? si había vuelto a tener esa maldita pesadilla otra vez, ¿Por que había vuelto a soñar con eso? hacia demasiado tiempo que no soñaba con aquello y lo que le había costado dormir con tranquilidad, había un tiempo en el cual no pegaba un ojo en toda la noche a causa de ello, y por ende tubo que tomar todas las malditas pastillas que su padre le daba para poder dormir con tranquilidad.

No dormía casi nada en ese tiempo...asta su familia había pensado en...

— Ichii-nii.— La voz de Yuzu lo saco de su trance.— Desde cuando tomas café?.— Pregunto con mirada curiosa.—

— Es solo por hoy .—Le respondió Ichigo, mientras se refregaba los ojos.— No pude dormir muy bien.

—¿Que ocurre Ichigo? cuéntale todo a tu sensual papito.—Dijo Isshin con tono gracioso, mientras movía las cejas.—

Ichigo solo le miro con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose como ¿Okasan se había fijado en el? ¿Que truco había usado? ¿Acaso le había hecho budu?.

—No estoy para tus bromas.—Contesto cortante, mientras tomaba un trago de café sintiendo el amargo sabor bajar por su garganta.—

Se sentía cansado y a la vez preocupado, cansado por la pesadilla que había tenido y preocupado por que Rukia no había vuelto. ¿Acaso lo aria? y si no volvía? ¿Que debía hacer ante esa posibilidad?. Un dolor punzante se hizo presente en su corazón, ¿Que debía hacer si no lo hacia? tanto había sufrido por su partida y a hora que la había encontrado tenia... tenia miedo?, si lo admito tengo miedo a ser rechazado, y si sus sentimientos habían cambiado?. Si en su totalidad Rukia había cambiado, su apariencia era diferente tenia el cabello algo mas largo, además de esa pequeña cicatriz que tenia en la frente, aunque aquéllo no le quitaba lo hermosa, pero sus hermosos ojos, esos ojos violetas que tanto amaba ver cuando se despertaba ya le miraban como antes, no tenían ese brillo especial que tanto le gustaba ver y que sabia que era solo para el, y además de todo esto a hora se hacia llamar Rukia Jushiro?

_FlashBack._

_-No me llames Rukia como si me conocieras -Respondió a la defensiva- Soy Jūshirō para ustedes_

_Fin FlashBack._

Jushiro? por que Rukia tenia aquel apellido?, que había sucedido durante todos estos años? por que cosas habría de haber pasado?

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no vio venir el golpe que su alocado padre le proporciono con el manga de Karin.

—Que diablos te ocurre?.— Le grito enfadado por la actitud infantil del moreno.—

— Que diablos te ocurre a ti? — Le dijo Isshin, se podía ver algo de preocupación en sus ojos marrones.—

— Es verdad Ichi-nii — Alego Yuzu quien había visto lo sucedido desde la cocina.—

— El viejo te a estado molestando y tu no te has defendido.— Dijo Karin con una ceja levantada.—

— Tsk.— Dijo Ichigo mientras se rascaba la nuca, lo estaban sofocando con tantas preguntas.— Nada.

— Ichi-nii cuéntanos, queremos ayudar.— Dijo con tono risueño Yuzu.— Por que para eso esta la familia.— Dándole una hermosa sonrisa de comercial de dentífricos.—

Ichigo miro a su pequeña hermana y luego a los otros dos, los cuales le miraban atentos a lo que tuviera que decir,_ ''Tal vez su familia podría ser loca, extraña y aveces insoportable pero siempre estarían allí para el''_.

— Si no vuelve...que debo hacer? —Dijo Ichigo, mientras miraba su reflejo en el oscuro café, evitando el contacto visual con su familia _''No quería que lo vieran así derrotado''_.—Tengo miedo...

—Ichigo...— Dijo Karin sorprendida ante su confesión, siempre había visto a su hermano como alguien fuerte, inquebrantable y a hora estaba allí admitiendo sus temores.—

Un profundo silencio se hizo en aquella sala, ninguno sabia que decir para animarlo, lo único que sabían era que la única persona que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, que le animaba a seguir y lo sacaba adelante con alguna de sus singulares_ ''palizas''_ no se encontraba allí.

Isshin miro con algo de pena a su hijo, no era muy bueno en eso de dar consejos o en como animarlo para hacerlo sentir bien _''Si tan solo Masaki estuviera aquí ella sabría que hacer y decir''_ pensó para sus adentros, aunque en la mayoría de las veces lo golpeara,se pelearan a muerte, ese idiota de pelo anaranjado era su estúpido hijo y verlo así no le causaba gracia, sabia que no era el mejor padre del mundo pero al menos trataría de reconfortarlo, aunque sus palabras no fueran la gran cosa _''Si Masaki se lo dijera, el soltaría una sonrisa y dejaría sus preocupaciones, esa era su magia''_ pero allí solo estaba el.

— No tienes por que temer, ella regresara.—Le dijo con una sonrisa llena de optimismo.— Acá esta tu familia que siempre te estará apoyando, no lo olvides.—Dándole un apretón en el hombro.—

Ichigo levanto la mirada y le regalo una sonrisa como las que le daba a Masaki, sorprendiendo algo a Isshin dijo.— Gracias viejo.

Y como ningún buen momento dura para siempre, su padre se encargo de arruinarlo.

—Así que vete a arreglar, no querrás que Rukia te vea con esa apariencia de vagabundo.— Le dijo Isshin, mientras que Ichigo le miraba con el ceño fruncido.—

Aunque en parte tenia razón se veía en pésimo estado, tenia ojeras y el pelo revuelto con algo de sudor debido a la pesadilla que había tenido, lo mejor seria hacerle caso a la vieja cabra, un largo y relajante baño no le caería mal, estaba apunto de irse a duchar cuando el sonido del timbre lo hizo girarse y correr hacia la perta, dejando asombrados a su familia, acaso seria ella?

Esperanzado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora abrió la puerta, dejando ver su cara de desilusión al ver de quien se trataba.

—Orihime que haces aquí?

* * *

El sol alumbraba un enorme jardín donde un hombre de elegante cabellera negra y de ojos fríos como la nieve, y sin sentimiento alguno se encontraba leyendo el periódico como todas las mañanas, mientras bebía una taza de su te ingles ''El cual se había convertido en su favorito'' las noticias no llamaban mucho su atención, todos los días era lo mismo, gente muriendo, asesinatos,pobreza, el mundo humano si que era un lugar tan miserable, pensó mientras bebía un sorbo de su tan amado te, mientras que a lo lejos un hombre pelirrojo se acercaba con algo de nervios, el fornido hombre dejo a un lado el periódico para prestarle atención a la presencia de aquel sujeto, que lo único que hacia era traerle malas noticias.

Con ningún signo de emoción en su rostro, le miro con sus ojos sin alma y dijo.

—¿A hora que a ocurrido Abarai? —Pregunto con tono cansado, ya que aquel pelirrojo solo traía malas noticias.—

El pelirrojo quien estaba sudando a causa de los nervios le entrego una carta, la cual estaba cubierta por un sobre amarillo y sus bordes eran azules eléctricos,el moreno solo la miro como si de una bomba se tratara y la tomo con aparente tranquilidad.

Con sosiego quito el sobre y se dispuso a leer la carta, mientras renji le miraba atento por lo que tuviera que decir, pero Byakuya solo se limito a leerla para si mismo, mientras que sus ojos se abrían ante cada párrafo de aquella carta.

—Se tardaron.—Dijo con tono seco, al terminar de leerla.—Sabia que no eran tan ignorantes.

—Que se supone que aremos? —Pregunto Renji,mientras una sombra de preocupación se posaba en su rostro.—

Byakuya solo le lanzo una mirada gélida y dijo.—Yo me encargare de esto.—Dijo mientras dejaba la carta en la mesa.— Y tu continua con lo que te e asignado...Veo que aquella mujer se te esta escapando de las manos.

—Kuchiki-Sama eso no es cierto...—Dijo Renji a la defensiva, recibiendo otra mirada gélida del mismo, lo mejor era estarse callado o se metería en un mayor problema del cual ya estaba sumergido.—

—Tus días estarán contados Abarai.

Y dicho esto se fue perdiéndose entre los enormes pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki, dejando a un perplejo y dubitativo Renji, quien sabia perfectamente lo que debía hacer si quería seguir protegiendo a Rukia.

* * *

La joven de ojos grises le miro dubitativa.

—Como que hago aquí?—Dijo mientras entraba, ya que Ichigo se había quedado estático.— Yamamoto-sama me lo a pedido ya que soy tu secretaría.—Dijo Orihime mientras le miraba frunciendo el entrecejo.— Esperabas a alguien?

—N-no creo que no.—Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, y sus cabellos naranjas ocultaban su mirada desilusionado.—

—Kurosaki-kun que te ocurre?.—Pregunto con algo de preocupación en su voz.— En el hospital todos se preguntan por que no vienes?, asta Uryu...—Dijo con tono bajito, sorprendiendo a Ichigo, desde cuando Uryu se preocupaba por el? acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?.—No le digas que te lo e dicho.

—Descuida Orihime veras...—Dijo Ichigo mientras se rascaba la nuca, pensando en la mejor forma de contarle todo lo sucedido, ella era su amiga y de Rukia tan bien así que tenia derecho a saberlo.—Mejor toma asiento, esto tendrá largo.

Orihime obedeció, con un gran signo de interrogación en su rostro, que seria lo que el peli naranja tendría para contarle? Acaso seria algo bueno o algo malo?

—Veras...

Ichigo con calma le fue contando lo sucedido a Orihime quien al escucharlo su cara pasaba de estar sorprendida a pensativa en todo momento,no podía creer lo sus oídos una parte no lo podía creer ¿como seria posible aquello?, cada palabra que salia de la boca del peli naranja se transformaban en lágrimas en los ojos de la castaña, no eran lágrimas de tristeza como aquella vez en que se entero que su mejor amiga había pasado a mejor vida ,claro que no a hora eran lágrimas de alegría, se sentía tan feliz de oír aquello a hora Ichigo no sufriría mas por su perdida y mas importante aun no volvería a hacerse daño...como aquella vez.

No habrían de haber pasado una hora desde que comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido, y a hora se encontraban en un completo silencio, el esperando a que la joven de ojos grises dijera algo pero ella seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

—Orihime?—Le llamo Ichigo, mientras chasqueaba los dedos.—

—L-lo siento...es que no lo puedo creer.—Dijo con una sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos debido a sus lágrimas.—Rukia esta viva.

—Se que es difícil de creer...

Orihime le interrumpió y le lanzo una mirada seria.—Claro que no, Rukia-san siempre a sido una persona fuerte y llena de vida.—Dijo con una sonrisa.— A hora todo sera como antes cierto?

—No.—Dijo Ichigo mientras sonreía de lado y miraba hacia otro lugar.—Ella no me recuerda...es mas no recuerda a nadie.

La joven de ojos grises se llevo su mano hacia su boca debido al asombro.— No...lo puedo creer.—Susurro, eso era terrible, no recordaba nada? ni a la persona que amo que triste.—Siento por lo que estas pasando.—Dijo apenada,debía de ser difícil para el.—

—No te preocupes.—Dijo con tono seco, mientras bajaba la mirada.—

—Pero que es lo que aras? —Pregunto, notándose el curioseo en el blanco rostro de la castaña.—

Ichigo levanto la vista y sin mirar a un lugar en especifico dijo.—No se, pero de algo estoy seguro no la dejare ir.

Orihime podía ver como sus ojos habían vuelto a tener ese brillo especial que solo tenia cuando hablaba o veía a Rukia, como extrañaba verlo así.

—Eso quería oír.—Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, mientras tomaba una de sus manos demostrándole que ella le apoyaría en todo, por que por eso eran amigos no?.—

El timbre volvió a sonar pero ellos ni se percataron, a lo que Karin grito_ ''No Se apuren, iré yo''_ con algo de sarcasmo en su voz al verlos charlar, al abrir la puerta no se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba, miro a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta y con una sonrisa de lado le dijo.

—Sabia que volverías.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Espero haberlos dejado con intriga ahaha._

_Sugerencias mándelas las aceptare._


	31. Chapter 31

Gracias por los comentarios, creo que se equivocaron si era Rukia ahaha, espero les guste el capitulo.

Les cuento una pista del próximo cof cof sera una cita. (Bueno es lo que tengo pesando, espero no cambiarlo.)

Etto, veo que las personas que comentan mi fic poco a poco desaparecen Waaa me pongo emo, no les gusta? T3T

Aquí el capitulo!

* * *

Cap: 31 Sonrisas.

El timbre volvió a sonar pero ellos ni se percataron, a lo que Karin grito ''No Se apuren, iré yo'' con algo de sarcasmo en su voz al verlos charlar, al abrir la puerta no se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba, miro a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta y con una sonrisa de lado le dijo.

—Sabia que volverías.

—Pero esta vez no vengo sola.—Dijo con una amplia sonrisa Yoruichi, mientras dejaba ver a una morena detrás de ella.—

—Rukia-san!—Dijo sorprendida Karin, mientras veía a la morena perpleja.—Ichi-nii se pondrá muy feliz de verte.—Dijo con sinceridad.—

—E-enserio?—Dijo algo sonrojada, todavía no estaba acostumbrada a todo aquello.—

—Y a mi? —Dijo un Rubio asomándose detrás de Rukia.—

—Nadie te quiere Urahara acéptalo.—Dijo Yoruichi con tono juguetón, mientras que el rubio hacia un pequeño puchero.—

Karin miro a las tres personas que se encontraban enfrente de ella y con una ceja levantada dijo.—Pero como se encontraron ustedes? y por que no parecen muy sorprendidos de que Rukia este viva.—Dijo con tono suspicaz.—

—En eso te equivocas.—Dijo Rukia recordando lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás.—

_FlashBack._

_Rukia se encontraba caminando de vereda en vereda, encontrar la casa del Kurosaki si que era algo difícil ya que no recordaba donde era, pero por muy extraño que pareciera aquellas calles se les hacia conocidas algo muy dentro de si misma le hacia sentir como si ya hubiera estado allí antes, camino en dirección a una pequeña tienda la cual al entrar estaba vacía, Una tienda vacía? cualquiera podría entrar y robar, si que sus dueños eran unos descuidados, pensó la morena mientras apretaba un pequeño objeto que se encontraba en la mesa para llamar a los vendedores, quería saber si al menos ellos tendrían la mínima idea de donde se encontraba, pero al poco tiempo escucho como dos personas se acercaban al verla sus ojos se agrandaron y se fueron corriendo hacia ella, en poco segundos se encontraba envuelta en brazos de perfectos extraños._

_—Waaa Rukia-san estas aquí.—Lloriqueaba un hombre con extraño sombrero.—_

_—Ya suelta.—Demando una voz suave de mujer.—_

_—Suelta tu.—Dijo el mismo, mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a la morena, la cual se encontraba perpleja por la situación ''Quienes eran ellos?''.—_

_Rukia sintió como de apoco aquellos extraños aflojaron el agarre para soltarla, dejándola respirar con normalidad.—Quien son ustedes?—Dijo viéndolos mejor, la mujer era morena y tenia un bonito cabello morado junto con una mirada felina, el otro tenia el cabello rubio asomándose de manera graciosa por su sombrero verde.—_

_—Así que los rumores son ciertos, no nos reconoce.—Dijo Yoruichi, mientras Rukia le miraba sin entender de que era lo que hablaba.—Mi nombre es Yoruichi y este pervertido de aquí es Urahara._

_—Oye! arruinaste su buena impresión de mi.—Lloriqueo Urahara.— Rukia-san no sabes cuanto te habíamos extrañado.—Dijo dramáticamente, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y fingía lágrimas.—_

_—Etto...—Dijo Rukia algo nerviosa.—_

_—No le hagas caso, siempre es así, aunque cuando anda en sus ''días'', es mucho peor.—Dijo con tono burlón en un susurro, haciendo que la morena soltara una risita.—_

_—Saben donde es la casa de los Kurosaki?_

_Yoruichi y Urahara se miraron con una sonrisa y dijeron.—Claro que lo sabemos y con gusto te llevaremos con tu fresita.—Dijo Urahara con picardía, provocando un sonrojo en la cara de Rukia.—_

_Fin Flashback._

—No importa, quieres ver a Ichi-Nii?—Dijo Karin, mientras Rukia asentía con la cabeza.—Ve esta al fondo a la derecha, lo sorprenderás.—Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Rukia seguía sus indicaciones.—

—Esta tu padre?—Pregunto Yoruichi cambiando su semblante a serio.—

—Si como siempre esta haciendo de vago en la sala.—Respondió Karin con desinterés.—Que ocurre?

—Necesitamos hablar con el de algo importante.—Le dijo Urahara, mientras se abanicaba.—

—Podrías llamarlo?—Pregunto Yoruichi, mientras veía como la morena asentía y iba en busca de su atolondrado padre.—

* * *

Camine hacia donde me habían dicho, mirando atenta todos los cuadros y marcos con fotografías que habían en aquel pasillo, en la mayoría de las fotos salia una hermosa mujer de cabellera anaranjada y con una sonrisa muy encantadora que transmitía una sensación muy agradable, acaso seria la madre de Kurosaki-kun?, seguí mirando aquellas fotografías asta ver una que me pareció muy tierna, en el se podía ver a un Kurosaki de tal vez unos cinco años sonriéndole a la misma mujer, ''era una sonrisa muy bonita'' pensó Rukia sin darse cuenta.

Al llegar a la sala sus ojos se agrandaron al ver aquella escena, el joven de cabellera anaranjada se encontraba hablando muy animado con una mujer de cabello castaño la cual tenia su mano sobre la del peli naranja y al nombrado no le parecía molestar,ante aquella escena sentía como una pequeña punzada se hacia presente en su corazón.

Quien era aquella mujer? Y por que se sentía extraña?

—Rukia.—Dijo Ichigo mirándola con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo borrar todas las preocupaciones de la mente de Rukia.—

Rukia le miro algo nerviosa por la presencia de la otra joven, la cual no le sacaba los ojos de encima.—Kurosaki-kun.—Dijo a la vez que le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.—

* * *

Un hombre de tez blanca y cabello del mismo color se encontraba jugando con una pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches, la cual le regañaba por poner las piezas del rompecabezas mal, sin dudas su genio era idéntico al de su madre, pensó Ukitake mientras veía a la pequeña esforzarse en armar aquel rompecabezas que tenia dibujado un enorme Chappy a pequeña al terminarlo le miro triunfante y con los ojos llenos de brillo debido a su pequeño logro.—Muy bien Hikari.—Le felicito Ukitake mientras le sacudía el cabello con ternura,haciendo que la misma se quejara.—Mi mami...a donde fue mami? —Pregunto de repente, sorprendiendo al peli blanco.—Salio a hacer unas compras.—Contesto Ukitake mientras veía la tristeza en los ojos de la pequeña.—Pero ya volverá, así que, que te parece si me ayudas a hacer la cena?—Pregunto con tono divertido, mientras que los ojos de la pequeña niña se iluminaban repentinamente y una sonrisa aparecía borrando la tristeza en su rostro, ya que ayudarle a cocinar era lo que mas le gustaba.—Si!.— Respondió muy emocionada, Ukitake asintió con la cabeza y tomando de su pequeña manito se la llevo a la cocina, al parecer otra vez comerían pizza quemada, pero eso no importa si Hikari estaba feliz.

* * *

Mientras tanto un hombre de ojos color esmeralda, se encontraba atendiendo pacientes ser doctor era lo que mas amaba claro aparte de Rukia e Hikari sus tesoros, y aunque no fuera una persona que demostrara a simple vista sus emociones se sentía muy feliz,aunque por dentro tuviera sus pequeñas inquietudes respecto al tal ''Ichigo'' y si el todavía tuviera sentimientos por ella? pero ella a hora esta conmigo no debería preocuparme, ella tiene todo el derecho de saber quien es pero habría hecho bien en dejar que Rukia conociera su pasado?

Si por que a hora el e Hikari son su presente.

—Etto, doctor le ocurre algo? —Pregunto una pequeña niña de cabello corto rosado, al ver como Ulquiorra se había quedado pensativo con la jeringa en la mano.—

Ulquiorra miro a la pequeña niña, la cual conocía desde que nació ya que el era su doctor por pedido de su padre Zaraki kenpachi, el cual era muy sobreprotector ya que era lo único que tenia debido a que su mujer había muerto al darla a luz,Ulquiorra lo admiraba por que a pesar de aquello siguió adelante y eso era de admirar, el mismo no sabría que hacer si a el le pasara lo mismo.

—No es nada Yachiru-chan, solo estaba pensando.—Dijo Ulquiorra, tratando de ocultar sus preocupaciones.—Esto dolerá solo un poco.

Yachiru cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes tratando de no llorar al sentir como le inyectaba hierro, ya que al nacer prematura le había traído algunos problemas como anemia, luego sintió como Ulquiorra colocaba un pedazo de algodón y con cinta lo pegaba.

—No estuvo tan mal.—Dijo Ulquiorra mientras tiraba la jeringa utilizada a la basura.—

—Si claro.—Dijo con sarcasmo—Me merezco una paleta por mi valentía.—Dijo Yachiru, mientras miraba la botella llena de dulces que se encontraba detrás de el con una amplia sonrisa.—

—Por que no dos?.—Dijo Ulquiorra, mientras le entregaba dos paletas una verde y una violeta viendo como la joven se las arrebataba de las manos con agilidad.—

—Entonces dime.—Dijo Yachiru con una paleta en su boca, haciendo que su cara se viera chistosa.—En que pensabas?

Ulquiorra la miro pensativo, si no le contaba ella insistiría conocía demasiado bien a esa pequeña y cuando quería saber algo no se detenía por nada, así que sin mas decidió contarle omitiendo los detalles.

—Solo pensaba en mi prometida.

—Ahh como era que se llamaba...—Dijo pensativa.—Rukia verdad? —Ulquiorra asintió.— Y dime pensaras invitarme a la boda verdad? —Con ojitos brillantes.—

—Claro que si.—Dijo con tono divertido, viendo como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.—

—Podre comer todo el pastel que quiera.—Dijo sonriendo, amaba los dulces y mas los pasteles.—La amas verdad?

—Demasiado.—Dijo algo nervioso, hablar sobre los sentimientos siempre le incomodaba ya que no era muy bueno expresándose.—

La joven pelirosa estaba por preguntarle algo pero fue interrumpida por el celular del moreno, el cual atendió agradecido ya que no quería ser acosado por la pequeña curiosa de cabello rosado, miro el numero y era desconocido sin mas contesto.

—Quien es?

—Es el ? —Pregunto una voz ronca del otro lado de la linea.—

—El mismo habla.—Dijo con tono serio.—Quien habla?

—Mi nombre es Nanao soy secretaria del jefe del registro civil .—Dijo con tono pausado y tranquilo.—Necesitamos hablar con usted de algo importante.

—Yo entregue todos los papeles necesarios.—Respondió Ulquiorra sin comprender la llamada.—

—Eso esta perfecto.—Dijo Nanao mientras pausaba y con un suspiro dijo.—Pero algo sucedió.

Continuara...


	32. Chapter 32

**yaki**: Wow me leen desde Mexico, me siento feliz!. **Sandylove121**: Que bueno que te gusto. **lovetamaki1**: Meda pena el de ojitos verdes, pero esto es Ichiruki (Aunque...no no es Ichiruki ajaja)

* * *

Cap: 32 Recuerdos.

Narrado por Rukia.

Luego de que me explicaran quien era aquella mujer de exuberante delantera, sentí como una calidez en mi corazón al saber que era una muy vieja amiga mía, se podía notar que es una chica muy alegre y sonriente a pesar de que la mayor parte se la paso llorando de emoción al tenerme enfrente de ella, Ichigo se disculpo por un rato ya que dijo que quería ir a arreglarse para luego mostrarme algunas cosas, Orihime y yo nos quedamos a solas lo cual me ponía nerviosa ya que ella sabia muchas cosas de mi y yo nada sobre ella...era algo incomodo.

—Rukia no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí.—Dijo con una sonrisa enorme que no cabía en su cálido rostro.—

—No se que decir Inue.—Dijo algo nerviosa, a lo que la castaña le miro con una mueca de regaño.—

—Solo llámame Orihime, estoy muy feliz aunque...—Dijo bajando la mirada.— Es una lastima que no nos recuerdes.

Rukia al ver como los ojos de Orihime otra vez estaban apunto de aguarse, la tomo de la mano y con una sonrisa dijo.—Daré lo mejor de mi para hallar esos recuerdos.—Tratando de reconfortarla, aunque no la recordara se podía sentir que aquella joven era una persona de buen corazón.—

Orihime levanto la mirada y algo sonrojada.—Esa es la Kuchiki-san que recuerdo.

Ambas se sonrieron mutuamente, sin dudas aquella joven de cabello castaño seguro había sido una buena amiga aunque a hora su mente no lo recordara su corazón lo presentía. El teléfono de la castaña comenzó a sonar a lo que la misma contesto de mala ganas, luego de unas mini silabas de ''si'' de ''no'' y un adiós dijo.—Lo siento a sido del trabajo...creo que ya debo de irme.—Dijo con tono triste, la verdad era que no quería irse había extrañado tanto a su pequeña amiga pero el deber llamaba.—

—No te preocupes, nos veremos de nuevo seguramente.—Le respondió Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa.—

—CLARO QUE SI!.—Grito muy animada.—De eso no lo dudes.—Dijo levantándose y tomando su bolso.—Pero antes de irme solo quiero decirte una cosa...etto...

—Que ocurre? —Pregunto al ver la cara de preocupación de Inue.—

—Rukia.—Dijo mientras tomaba las manos de la morena.—Por favor cuida de de Kurosaki-kun.—Dijo con una mirada perdida hacia el suelo.—No quiero que...

**FlashBack.**

_Pov Inue._

_A Pesar de que hoy era mi día laboral y que de seguro Uryu me echaría la bronca por no avisar que faltaría no me importaba estaba muy preocupada por Kurosaki-kun así que me propuse ir a visitarlo. Desde la muerte de Kuchiki-san todos nosotros habíamos quedado muy impactados y dolidos, pero el mas afectado fue Ichigo el la amaba demasiado y eso en parte me entristecía a hora no era el mismo de siempre ya no salia y ya no sonreía...bueno no es que siempre fuera muy sonrisitas pero ni siquiera una de esas muecas hacía, así que me había propuesto todos los días llamarlo para animarlo y para que así volviera a lo que tanto amaba que era ser medico pero hoy no me había contestado y eso me preocupo, por alguna razón sentía que algo no estaba bien._

_Toque la puerta pero nadie salia a abrir eso me hizo sentir aun peor pasaron los segundos y nadie respondía, levante la piedra que se encontraba intencionalmente colocada al lado de la puerta y de ella saque una llave con prisa abrí la puerta y un olor a alcohol y a húmeda invadió mis fosas nasales.—K-kurosaki-kun...—Llame pero el no contestaba.— Así que hice un recorrido de la casa primero me dirigí a la habitación pero no había rastros del pelinaranja, la cama se encontraba hecha un lió y la ropa toda desparramada por los suelos estaba apunto de irme cuando la luz del baño llamo mi atención, con una sensación desagradable en mis entrañas me fui adentrando en el, mis ojos se abrieron en par en par, mi corazón comenzó a latir irregular mi cuerpo temblaba sin parar mientras que de mi boca solo un grito salio.—ICHIGO!.— Corrí a socorrerlo no podía creerlo que había hecho, la bañera se encontraba cubierta de sangre, el tenia los ojos cerrados y el color de su piel estaba desapareciendo.—Ichigo como pudiste?.—Dije entre sollozos, mientras hacia presión para detener la hemorragia.—Ichigo despierta por favor...ICHIGO!_

**FinFlashBack.**

—Que que?.—Pregunto curiosa ante el semblante serio de la castaña.—

—N-no etto..no es nada.—Dijo nerviosa, aquello no era algo muy agradable de recordar.—Solo promete me que lo cuidaras?.—No quería que su mejor amigo volviera a hacerse daño, no lo soportaría de nuevo.—

Ante la mirada seria y preocupada de la joven dijo.—Lo prometo, are lo mejor que pueda.—Que habría sucedido para que la joven reaccionara así?.—

Inue le regalo una sonrisa y dijo.—Se que lo aras, me tengo que ir.—Dijo en un grito al ver la hora.—Nos vemos pronto Rukia.—Grito mientras salia corriendo por el pasillo hacia su trabajo.—

—Oye Inue.—Grito Ichigo, pero la castaña no le escucho por lo apurada que iba.—Que le pasa?

—Creo que se fue a su trabajo.—Dijo con tranquilidad la morena, pero al darse la vuelta sintió como sus mejillas se ponían calientes de apoco.—K-kurosaki-kun.—Dijo algo nerviosa al verlo, tenia el cabello algo mojado, tenia puesto una remera blanca la cual se había transparentado un poco mostrando su bien formado físico, junto con unos pantalones grises  
que no le quedaban para nada mal.—V-vas a salir?

Ichigo le miro con una sonrisa picara y tomándole de la mano le dijo.—Vamos a salir.

—QUE?.—Fue lo único que dijo antes de ser arrastrada por un pelinaranja muy feliz.—

* * *

A Pesar de no conocer o mejor dicho recordar bien a aquel hombre de cabellos anaranjados, algo le decía que no era una mala persona que podía confiar en el, asta se sentía muy animada a su lado pero de seguro todos esos sentimientos eran debido a que el era la llave para recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos y que claro no había ningún sentimiento oculto en ellos verdad?

A Pesar de que Ichigo tenia su vieja camioneta prefirió llevarla a pasear por las calles de Karakura con la intención de que la joven de ojos violetas que tanto amaba pudiera recordar algo, aunque sea un mínimo de talle de lo que sea...aunque no se notara muy en el fondo se sentía desesperado por hacerla recordar, no le gustaba sentir esa extraña y desagradable sensación de sentirse un maldito extraño frente a la persona que uno ama, el podía saber todo de ella pero ella lo que sabia de el lo había olvidado y en parte eso lo ponía triste, pero al ver la sonrisa de Rukia al ver todo con un brillo en los ojos le levanto los ánimos, ella tan bien quería recordar quien era y cueste lo que cueste el le ayudaría.

Pasaron un largo rato caminando de aquí para allá, Ichigo le hablaba sobre muchas cosas para saber si ella podía recordar aunque sea lo mas mínimo pero nada, todo lo que el le contaba le parecía algo nuevo y curioso.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a un hermoso parque donde se podía ver unos hermosos y gigantescos arboles de Sakura junto con unas bellas flores que decoraban todo el paisaje llenándolo de colores transformando aquello en un arco iris. Rukia se quedo maravillada mirando todo aquello, sentía una sensación extraña como si ya hubiera estado allí con anterioridad.

—Donde estamos? —Pregunto Rukia, mientras miraba todo el lugar con una sonrisa, todo era muy hermoso.—

Ichigo le miro con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.—Te gusta?

—Claro que si, es un lugar muy hermoso.—Dijo con sinceridad, mientras que la brisa desparramaba levemente su cabello.—

Ichigo se acerco hacia ella quien le miraba algo nerviosa, tomo su mano y con un brillo muy particular asomándose en sus ojos avellanas le dijo.—En este mismo lugar es donde te pedí que te casaras conmigo.

—Y-yo...—Dijo Rukia sintiendo como una leve imagen aparecía en su cabeza pero a la vez se desvaneció y solo le provocaba un dolor demasiado fuerte en la misma provocando que diera unos pequeños chillidos, Ichigo preocupado se acerco.—

—Que ocurre?, Que te duele?.—Pregunto Ichigo al ver como Rukia se apretaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.—

Rukia intento controlar su respiración y con un suspiro dijo.—N-no te preocupes...siempre me pasa, solo es un dolor de cabeza.—Le dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa torcida.—

Ichigo sin dejar de estar preocupado la apoyo en el, colocando su mano en su cintura.—Eso no es bueno, vamos a comer algo.—Le dijo con una sonrisa, sin dejar de sentirse preocupado por dentro, sin darse cuenta del sonrojo en el rostro de la morena al tenerlo tan cerca.—

Tal vez debería ir poco a poco, pero acaso podría? tendría la paciencia suficiente para hacerlo?

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa Kurosaki, Urahara,Yoruichi e Isshin se encontraban muy serios mientras bebían algo de sake como en los viejos tiempos.

—Acaso no estas feliz de que Kuchiki-San este devuelta?.—Pregunto Yoruichi, mientras le miraba intensamente con sus felinos ojos.—

Isshin tomo un trago largo y dijo.—Querrás decir Rukia Jushiro.

—Jushiro? —Pregunto Urahara mientras se abanicaba.—

Isshin asintió con la cabeza.—Tan bien a olvidado que es una Kuchiki.

—Han llamado a su hermano? —Pregunto Yoruichi con curioseo.—

—Todavía no...aunque no me molestaría ver por primera vez una sonrisa en su estreñido rostro.—Dijo Isshin mientras sonreía.—Con mis hijas estábamos pensando en hacerle una fiesta a Rukia para así todos se enteraran de las buenas noticias.

Urahara al oír aquello se atraganto con el trago de sake.—N-no creo...que sea buena idea.

—Que te ocurre? —Pregunto extrañado por su actitud.—

—El sake estaba muy fuerte.—Intervino Yoruichi.—Y este es algo idiota para beber.

Isshin hizo una extraña mueca.—Tsk antes eras mas bueno para beber, no recuerdas cuando salíamos y conseguimos todas aquellas mujeres gracias a la bebida.—Le dijo mientras codeaba a Urahara y Yoruichi le miraba molesta.—

—Así que mujeres eh?.—Le dijo Yoruichi con una mirada asesina.—

—Si veras...—Intento decir Isshin pero Urahara le metió la jarra de sake en la boca.—

—Volvamos al tema de la fiesta.—Dijo Urahara para poder cambiar de tema o no saldría vivo de allí.—No creo que sea buena idea hacerla.

—Por que no?.—Chillo Isshin como niña pequeña.—Asta ya había encargado los globos.

—No creo que el tumulto de gente que no conoce o mejor dicho...—Dijo poniendo cara pensativa.— Olvido le haga bien al estado de Kuchiki-san.

—Tsk,tienes razón.—Dijo algo triste, hacerle una fiesta a su querida tercera hija era lo que mas quería,pero tampoco quería hacerla sentir mal.—Iré a llamar al cotillón para cancelarlo todo.—Dijo desanimado Isshin mientras salia del cuarto.—

Quedando solos Urahara y Yoruichi quien le miraba con una ceja levantada.

—Cada día me sorprende mas la manera de manipular a las personas que tienes.—Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.—

—Tu como yo sabemos lo que significa esa fiesta.—Le dijo el rubio mientras se abanicaba el rostro.—Si llega a oídos de ''ya sabes quien'' sobre la existencia de Rukia quien sabe que podría pasar.—Yoruichi se quedo cruzada de brazos pensativa ante lo dicho.—

—Tsk esto se esta complicando mas de lo planeado.—Dijo Yoruichi mientras se refregaba la frente.—

—Toma.—Le paso una botella se sake.—Lo necesitaremos.

Yoruichi se quedo contemplando la botella y dijo.—Tsk no sera suficiente.

* * *

Ya era de medio día pero el no había querido ir a comer, se sentía preocupado y afligido, aquella llamada del registro civil lo habían dejado algo alterado, todo estaba yendo bien pero a hora que debería hacer?, de su estantería saco una pequeña botella de Whisky y se sirvió un trago sintiendo como aquel liquido comenzaba a calentar su garganta, el no era una persona de beber pero en ese momento necesitaba despejar su cajón de su escritorio saco un pequeño portaretrato donde se podía ver a una pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches la cual hacia una mueca graciosa siendo sostenida por el y Rukia, ellas eran lo único que el tenia y no dejaría que nada ni nadie las apartaran de el, se quedo unos minutos contemplando aquella foto asta que sintió como alguien tocaba para luego ver como una mujer alta y de exuberante delantera entraba.

—Por que esa cara larga? —Le pregunto la exuberante mujer.—

Ulquiorra con rapidez guardo la foto y le miro serio.—Que se te ofrece Matsumoto?

—Tsh no seas tan frío.—Le regaño mientras ponía los brazos en jarra.—Solo me preocupo por ti.

—Mejor deja de preocuparte y ponte a trabajar.—Le aconsejo ya que solo se la pasaba paseando por el hospital en vez de cumplir con sus deberes.—

—Estoy en mi descanso así que cuéntame que ocurre?—Pregunto mientras se sentaba enfrente de el.—

—No quiero molestarte con ello, además son asuntos míos con Rukia.

—Exacto.—Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante,— Si son asuntos tuyos con Rukia, ella es mi amiga y tu eres mi hermano así que si me incumbe.

Ulquiorra suspiro, sabia perfectamente que cuando algo se le metí en la cabeza no había nada que podría hacer para que dejara de molestarle.

—Esta bien.—Dijo rendido.—Pero queda entre nosotros?.

—Si! a hora déjate de tanto suspenso,

—Sabes lo de ese tal kurosaki?. —Matsumoto asintió con la cabeza, mientras el se servía otro trago.— Me llamaron del registro civil...—Se detuvo, aquellas palabras no le salían, estaban estancadas en su garganta.—

—Y? —Pregunto Matsumoto ya nerviosa, nunca tuvo buena paciencia y ver a su hermano beber había sido algo nuevo, así que debía de ser algo importante.—

Haciendo uso de su mayor fuerza de voluntad tomo oxigeno y lo soltó.

—No me puedo casar con Rukia.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Espero les halla gustado me costo mucho, es mas lo iba hacer mas largo pero medio fiaca, creo que me salen mejor los One-Shot T3T**

**Ojala hallan entendido el capitulo y no me halla quedado raro ahaha nos vemos.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo: 33 Dudas.**

Estábamos en una pequeña pero agradable cafetería los dolores de cabeza de Rukia me habían preocupado así que a rastras la tuve que traer a comer algo, a pesar de que ella no me recordara podía sentir como aquella incomodidad que tenia antes estaba desapareciendo poco a poco y eso era algo bueno verdad?.Poco a poco le conté sobre nosotros y las cosas por las que pasamos, nuestros días felices y nuestras tontas peleas, podía ver las diferentes expresiones en su hermoso rostro, como extrañaba ver aquello, su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma...

_''No importa cuanto tiempo tome o lo que suceda pero yo te are recordar Rukia''_

—Entonces tu eres medico.—Dijo la morena mientras bebía un trago de café.—

—Si soy medico general...pero me gusta mas la pediatría —Confeso, mientras Rukia le miraba con una sonrisa..-Los niños son mas fáciles de tratar...es mas antes de que sucediera el accidente.—Dijo con algo de disgusto en su voz.—Tu y yo planeábamos tener un bebe.—Dijo levantando la mirada para verla a los ojos, Rukia solo le siguió con la mirada confundida _que es lo que debería decir?_ a hora tenia una hija con Ulquiorra.—

—Etto...tengo que ir al baño.—Dijo la morena tras de salir caminando muy rápido hacia los sanitarios, sin notar como alguien la seguía con la mirada.—

Ichigo se quedo observando hacia donde se había ido su rukia, mientras en su cabeza millones de preguntas se formaban, _acaso estuvo bien lo que dijo?_ todo lo que había dicho era con pura sinceridad si no fuera por aquel maldito accidente a hora estarían juntos felices y quien sabe con una o un pequeño al que cuidar y darle todo el amor que se mereciera.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus preocupaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando Senna llego y se sentó a su lado.

—Ichigo que haces solo aquí?.—Pregunto la peli violeta.—

—S-senna? —Dijo saliendo de su letargo.- Que haces aquí? .—Pregunto con nerviosismo, no quería que de nuevo Rukia malinterpretara todo.—

—Como que hago aquí?.—Dijo con una sonrisa.—Vengo a comer pero veo que aquí solo venden cosas con grasa —Dijo con cara de asco, ya que no quería arruinar su cuerpo de modelo.—Pero me sorprendí mucho en verte aquí es como si fuera el destino.—Dijo sonriendo mientras le tomaba de la mano.—

Ichigo frunció el ceño y le miro serio.—No estaba tu amiga enferma?

Senna se quedo con la boca abierta pensando en que responder.—Si pero ya se sentía mejor...—Dijo tratando de evitar su mirada.—Dejemos de hablar de eso y hablemos de nosotros te e extrañado mucho Ichigo.—Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mano coqueta.—

Ichigo miro su mano y luego a ella era a hora o nunca ya tenia que decirle, aunque fuera algo cruel debían terminar no era bueno darle falsas ilusiones.—Senna tenemos que ablar...

—Ichigo! .—Le interrumpió la ojivioleta como si supiera lo que iba a decir.—Ya me tengo que ir olvide que tenia que ir a la agencia.—Dijo levantándose y tomando su bolso.—Espero verte pronto no me gusta extrañarte.—Dijo Senna mientras se acercaba a el y le daba un pequeño y corto beso en los labios ya que Ichigo fue quien se alejo logrando que Senna frunciera el ceño algo enfadada.—Nos vemos Ichigo..—Dijo muy alegre mientras salia de allí dejando a un pelinaranja con el ceño fruncido.—

* * *

Mientras tanto en un fino restaurante llamado ''The Cross'' un joven de cabello rojo se encontraba con el ceño fruncido haciéndolo ver mas aterrador de lo que la gente ya lo veía por llevar todos esos tatuajes en el rostro, con impaciencia miraba su reloj mientras veía como muchas personas entraban menos la que el esperaba, cuanto tiempo podría tardar? acaso no entendía lo que significaba de inmediato?. En ese momento una mujer de figura envidiable y de larga cabellera anaranjada hizo acto de presencia mientras el solo veía como se sentaba sin ninguna vergüenza ante su impuntualidad.

—Bonito restaurante...cualquiera que te viera diría que tratas de ganarme.—Dijo como broma tratando de sacarle esa cara agria.—

—Por que tardaste tanto Matsumoto?.—Dijo denotando enfado en su voz.—

—Acaso no sabes que la mujeres bonitas deben arreglare para verse mas bonitas? —Dijo Matsumoto mientras hacia un puchero.—Ademas crees que fue facil pedirle salida a mi hermano?

—No estoy aquí para escuchar tus historias.—Dijo secamente.—Kuchiki-Sama quiere que cumplas bien con tu trabajo o de otra forma no pagara tus deudas.—En ese momento Matsumoto abrió los ojos como platos.—

—Pero si hago lo que me pide...tal vez si tuve la culpa de que Kurosaki la encontrara pero asta cuando debemos esconder a Rukia?.—Dijo algo molesta, es que era injusto en que todos le ocultaran la verdad a su amiga asta ella misma era una mentirosa.—

Renji se quedo pensando durante unos segundos asta que levanto la mirada y serio dijo.—Asta que descubramos quien fue el que causo el accidente de Rukia.

Matsumoto solo se quedo callada, sin saber que decir..._Acaso no había sido un accidente? Alguien intento matarla?_

* * *

**Pov Rukia**

Kurosaki parecía una muy buena persona pero como es que no recuerdo nada de el?.—Se pregunto la morena mientras se miraba en el espejo.—Si todo esto no hubiera sucedido como serian las cosas a hora? no, no tengo que pensar en eso a hora estoy con Ulquiorra el me trata muy bien y nuestra hija es mi mas preciado tesoro no lo cambiaría por nada...pero como debo decírselo a Ichigo? el parece amarme mucho.-Dijo pensativa la morena mientras salia del baño, estaba a unos pasos de la salida cuando a lo lejos vio como Ichigo besaba a una mujer de cabello violeta sin ninguna vergüenza, sin entender por que pero aquello de alguna manera le hacia doler el corazón...''Mentiroso, se aprovecha de mi solo por que no tengo memoria, yo preocupándome por sus sentimientos y el besuqueándose  
con otra''.-Pensó Rukia mientras apretaba los puños y veía como salia muy contenta la peli violeta.

_''Esta bien que Kurosaki hiciera su vida, yo tan bien estaba haciendo la mía el solo me ayudara a recordar lo que olvide nada mas!''—S_e dijo decidida mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el pelinaranja con el ceño fruncido.—

Al verla llegar Ichigo la miro asombrado _''Ella estaba en el baño así que por suerte no abra visto nada''_—Rukia...

—Kurosaki gracias por lo de hoy.—Dijo con tono indiferente.—Pero estoy cansada y solo quiero irme a casa.

Ichigo con rapidez se levanto de su asiento.—Déjame que te acompañe.—Dijo sin esconder su curiosidad por saber donde vivía.—

Rukia dudo por unos segundos para luego solo asentir con la cabeza algo cansada,Ichigo la tomo del brazo con amabilidad y ambos se fueron hacia la salida sin percatarse como alguien los seguía con la mirada desde el otro extremo de la cafetería...

Ichigo avergonzado recordó que no había traído el auto así que tuvieron que compartir un taxi, durante todo el recorrido ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Ichigo por temor a decir algo que le molestara o le hiciera recordar algo y le hiciera doler la cabeza, sabia que debía ser paciente poco a poco ella lo recordaría, y Rukia por que se sentía molesta así que solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventanilla mientras sentía como poco a poco sus parpados se cerraban debido al cansancio comenzando a soñar...

_En un cuarto oscuro donde solo la luz de la luna lo iluminaba un hombre de cabello oscuro y de tes blanca se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama donde una pequeña de cabello negro y ojos grandes violáceos lo miraban con atención, mientras el le relataba un pequeño poema para que durmiera._

_Un día una estrella cayó_  
_como gota de agua, en tu nariz,_  
_dándote brillo y color_  
_y un secreto para ser feliz._

_Un día la luna cedió_  
_y entregó su velo deslumbrante_  
_para arropar sutilmente los pies_  
_desnudos de un caminante._

_Un día bajaron del cielo_  
_dos ángeles cantando al amor_  
_para decirte cuanto te quiero_  
_y regalarte su más linda flor._

_Un día el sol implacable_  
_resguardó todos sus rayos_  
_para que al fin cerraras los ojos_  
_y te durmieras, tesoro, en mis brazos._

_Antes de decir esto ultimo el vio como la pequeña niña ya se había quedado profundamente dormida, con delicadeza le acaricio la cabeza._

_—Descansa Rukia..._

_En ese momento sintió_ como alguien comenzaba a tironearle del brazo logrando que de apoco abriera los ojos encontrándose con unos avellana que la miraban expectante.

—Rukia ya llegamos. —Dijo Ichigo con suavidad, mientras veía como Rukia solo asentía con la cabeza _''Acaso abría soñado algo?'_'.—

Ichigo le pago al taxista evitando que Rukia pagara su parte aunque la misma se quejara de ello y le abrió la puerta demostrándole toda su caballerosidad, caminaron hasta la entrada sin decirse nada asta que Rukia decidió romper el silencio tan incomodo que había.

—Gracias por lo de hoy Kurosaki.

—Solo dime Ichigo.—Dijo con algo de molestia en su voz.—Y no tienes por que darlas lo hice con gusto.

—No puedo hacerlo, no te conozco.—Dijo con algo de crueldad sin darse cuenta.—

—Ya pronto lo recordaras todo Rukia —Le respondió Ichigo mirándola a los ojos.—No me rendiré.

Rukia le miro dudosa.—Hay muchas cosas que no se de nada y menos de ti...—Dijo cansada.—Vete a casa.—Dándose la vuelta para entrar.—

Ichigo solo asintió la cabeza para luego abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas por la espalda.—Tienes razón ..yo tan poco se sobre ti...has cambiado durante estos tres años pero...estoy dispuesto a todo para estar de nuevo junto a ti.

—Ichigo...

—No me rendiré! —Dijo decidido, _''Pase lo que pase no te dejare ir de nuevo Rukia''_.—

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Como que lo de Rukia no fue accidente? Buajaja

Dan Yagami , riruka-chan, lovetamaki, ALEXZHA :Gracias por sus comentarios, hace meses que no escribo este fic es mas ya me había olvidado de que trataba jajaja pero como dije lo continuare aunque me bloquee la inspiración...ojala les halla gustado me tarde mucho en hacerlo ENSERIO!

espero sus comentarios...**Bye-Bye.**


	34. Chapter 34

ALEXZHA,lovetamaki1,Dan Yagami,FRESITA-CHAN,Yampier: Gracias por sus comentarios espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy!.

* * *

**Capitulo: 34 Poco a poco, el enemigo se acerca.**

Los pacientes se movían con tranquilidad de aquí para aya, la mayoría eran lesiones por trabajos pocos ortodoxos otros solo eran cosas insignificantes como torceduras o inventadas por aquellos jóvenes que no querían ir a la escuela y lo único que se les ocurría eran jugar con el tiempo de los doctores, bufo el pelinaranja mientras miraba hastiado el papeleo que tenia en todo su escritorio y se lo merecía luego de tanto tiempo de ausencia -Aunque Yamamoto había dicho que había un doctor nuevo que abría cubierto sus horarios, quien seria? ts...luego le daré las gracias.-

Mientras miraba algunos de los informes de los pacientes oigo como alguien toca la puerta para luego entrar sin permiso, Uryu siempre tan educado, el peli azul entro con su ceño fruncido junto con una joven de cabellera castaña y de enorme sonrisa, se acerco asta donde se encontraba el y le lanzo algo parecido a un sándwich -Solo espero que no sea algo hecho por Orihime, no es que tenga algo en contra de ella pero la ultima vez quede casi internado en el baño.- Miro con una ceja levantada a Ishida desde cuando era tan ¿Amable? tal vez salir con Orihime lo a cambiado...

-Idiota por que no has venido a comer con nosotros? -Grita algo enfadado Uryu, _''No, no a cambiado''.-_

Lo miro y le hago una seña mostrandole todo el papeleo que tengo en mi escritorio.

-Por que tanto papeleo? -Pregunta inocentemente Orihime.-

-Yamamoto me las hizo pagar luego de tanto ausentarme.

-Lo tienes merecido.-Dice Uryu mientras se sienta al lado de su novia.-

-Ya saben cual es mi situación.-Digo algo molesto.-

-Yo hubiera podido con el trabajo y habría logrado que recuerde. -Dijo Uryu tratando de enfadar a Ichigo.- Eres muy lento Kurosaki.

-A quien le dices lento CUATRO OJOS!. -Digo mientras me acerco de forma amenazante.-

-A TI IDIOTA! -Grita Uryu acercándose de manera amenazante, mientras Orihime los veía algo apenada.-

-Etto...no peleen no peleen!.-Dice mientras trata de calmar a Uryu.-Como están las cosas con Kuchiki?

Con tan solo el sonido de aquel nombre pronunciarse mis músculos se tensan y de alguna manera logro tranquilizarme.

-Sigue sin recordarme.-Digo tratando de que parezca una pequeñes mientras que sus miradas se clavan en mi.-Pero no me rendiré.

-Muy bien el que pelea perseverara.-Dice con una enorme sonrisa Orihime.-

-No es así, es el que persevera dios le ayuda.-Dice seriamente Uryu, mientras que yo solo me rió por dentro olvidándome por un momento de los problemas.-

* * *

Una joven de cabellos azabaches se encontraba juntando los juguetes que su pequeña había dejado esparcido por todo el lugar, Hikari era muy buena niña pero no era muy ordenada y cuando se lo proponía podía ser peor que un torbellino y poner patas arriba la casa en un segundo, tomo una pequeña manta que tenia muchos Chappy's en ella y con cuidado arropo a la pequeña que se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá, se quedo unos segundos admirando aquella pequeña niña que le llenaba de alegría a su vida asta que sintió como unos brazos la atrapaban por atrás.

-Parece un ángel.-Decía Ulquiorra mientras la estrujaba a la morena entre sus brazos.-

-Si.-Decía Rukia con una disimulada sonrisa.-Solo cuando duerme...

Ulquiorra suelta una carcajada para luego girarla y mirarla detenidamente.

-Como te sientes? -Pregunta mientras pasa su mano por el cabello de la moran de manera delicada.-

La morena ante el contacto se sonroja y suelta un si casi inaudible.

-Has logrado recordar algo? -Pregunta con algo de curiosidad, aunque no lo quisiera admitir se sentía preocupado por lo que podría suceder.-

Rukia baja la mirada algo afligida.-Todavía no lo e logrado...

Ulquiorra soltó un suspiro, aunque sonara algo cruel eso le hacia sentir un poco mas aliviado, por que? simplemente por el hecho de lo que pudiera suceder si Rukia recordaba todo, si lo hacia eso significaría que ella se alejaría y se iría de su lado y eso era lo que menos quería...aunque fuera algo inevitable tal vez, pero una pequeña esperanza yace dentro del moreno_ ''Tal vez ella no logre recordarlo y todo siga su curso como lo era asta antes de la llegada de ese Kurosaki a nuestra vida'.''_

_''Pero no debía ser egoísta.''_-Pensó el moreno mientras apretaba los puños._-''Ella tiene el derecho de saber sobre su pasado y no soy quien para evitarlo...solo la acompañare a enfrentar todo como lo aria un buen esposo''._

-Rukia debes ser paciente.-Le dijo Ulquiorra mientras lograba que la morena levantara la vista.-Yo se que lo lograras, no te rindas.-Le animo.-

Rukia se mordió el labio algo nerviosa.-Pero tengo miedo...-Admitió con los ojos brillosos.-

-Miedo? -Pregunto dudoso el ojivierde.-

-De recordar cosas que luego deseara olvidar...-Dijo algo afligida viéndolo a los ojos.-

-Pase lo que pase...-Decía mientras la tomaba del rostro con delicadeza.-Yo estaré junto a ti.

Ojos violetas chocaron con unos de color verde que la miraban de cerca para luego sentir como unos labios la besaban sin temor alguno, logrando que sus preocupaciones desaparecieran por completo.

_''Pase lo que pase no te dejare Rukia''._

* * *

Mientras tanto un hombre de larga cabellera negra se encontraba saliendo de un enorme edificio donde se había hecho cargo de algunos asuntos de la empresa Kuchiki, _¿Por que si el no lo hacia quien lo aria? Renji?_ ''Río ante ese pensamiento tan absurdo'', no tenia a nadie quien pudiera con aquel trabajo y por lo que según Urahara decía Rukia aun seguía sin recordar nada...

_''Hisana que debería hacer?''_ pregunto en voz baja mientras se arrodillaba ante la tumba de su difunta amada.

—La situación se esta poniendo algo difícil...—Dijo con algo de cansancio en su voz.—Se que lo de Rukia no fue un accidente...pero no te preocupes la protegeré como te lo e prometido Hisana.—Dijo con algo de ternura al pronunciar su nombre.—

Byakuya se quedo un largo rato allí diciendo algunas oraciones para que el alma de Hisana estuviera en paz, aunque todos creyeran que el era una persona fría que no tenia corazón con ella podía ser el mismo aunque no estuviera físicamente la podía sentir espiritualmente, mientras en una parte de su corazón estuviera ella, nada mas importaba.

Sin percatarse del tiempo que paso, pudo notar como a su alrededor el sol ya estaba apunto de ocultarse para dar inicio a la noche, el viento soplaba algo hostil provocandole enterrar sus manos en sus bolsillos, con algo de dificultad se levanto _''Quien diría que estar tantas horas arrodillado te harían doler tanto las piernas''_ antes de irse hizo una reverencia despidiéndose de su amada, pero algo lo detuvo había algo o mejor dicho alguien...

_Acaso alguien lo estaba mirando desde lejos? Desde cuanto tiempo lo abría estado haciendo?_

Podía sentir una mirada, una mirada encima de el...

Con el valor tan descriptivo de un Kuchiki se giro para hacer frente al intruso pero justo en ese mismísimo instante, un estruendo se escucho y unas gotas color carmín mancharon todo el suelo del cementerio, un hombre callo de rodillas en el pavimento y la sangre se escurría por todo su cuerpo, solo pudo divisar una figura algo borrosa de alguien con capucha que lo miraba asegurándose de haber hecho bien su trabajo para luego irse como si nada hubiera pasado...

_''Hisana lo siento...no podre cumplir lo que te prometí''_

_Al palpar la cercanía de la muerte, vuelves los ojos a tu interior y no encuentras más que banalidad, porque los vivos, comparados con los muertos, resultamos insoportablemente banales._

_Continuara..._

* * *

Buajaja que opinan? Les aviso ya tengo pensado el final.


	35. Chapter 35

Start Kurosaki ,ALEXZHA ,lovetamaki1

Dan Yagami,Yampier **:** Gracias por sus comentarios, aunque me quieran lanzar sandias por lo de Byakuya jaja

Al menos creo que en el capitulo de hoy** algunas **cosas se aclararan.

Espero el capitulo de hoy compense el anterior...Ojalas les guste!

**PD: Pásense por '' Hi My Sweetheart!'' '' Pretty Lady'' !**

* * *

**Cap 35 Nebuloso.**

Une hermosa mujer iba caminando por los pasillos del hospital mientras veía como varias enfermeras caminaban apuradas de aquí para allá, gracias adiós era su hora de descanso si no tendría que sufrir los regaños de su gruñón jefe Hitsugaya, que a pesar de ser muy joven ya era jefe del pabellón de enfermeras, aunque para variar era divertido hacerlo enfadar y ver como sus cachetes se le ponían colorados de la ira, pensó Matsumoto mientras llegaba a su casillero para sacar su almuerzo, acto seguido se dirigió a la cafetería donde varios médicos y pacientes se encontraban comiendo sus almuerzos, tan solo poner un píe en aquel lugar todas las miradas se clavaron en ella y como no si gracias a su exuberante delantera desde que había llegado a aquel lugar millones de citas de pacientes,doctores le habían llegado pero a pesar de eso ella solo había ignorado todo aquello, por que aunque no lo quisiera admitir su corazón todavía le pertenecía a ese idiota que tanto daño le causo, ese del cual se enamoro y de quien pensaba que algún día podría formar una hermosa familia...

Su nombre es nada mas y nada menos que Gin Ichimaru.

**Flashback.**

_Era un día común y corriente, eso creía Matsumoto mientras ordenaba la habitación donde vivía con su amado Gin, tal vez no era una mansión aquella casa pero cuando estas con la persona que amas eso no importa, aunque el siempre había soñado con darle algo mas que todo eso, como una casa enorme, lindos vestidos, ella siempre le decía que si lo tenia a el no le faltaba nada, aunque muy en el fondo todo aquello tan bien lo deseaba._

_Estaba tranquilamente lavando los platos cuando escucho como en la otra habitación algo chocaba contra el suelo, para luego dar un portazo, con temor Matsumoto se dirigió a la habitación encontrándose con Gin el cual tenia una maleta en su mano y la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la habitación._

_-Que estas haciendo? -Pregunto con algo de temor-_

_Gin solo se quedo en silencio sin mirarla._

_-A donde vas? -Pregunto sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba del temor.-_

_-Yo, tengo que irme.-Dijo sin mirarla mientras pasaba de su lado.-_

_Matsumoto corrió asta donde se encontraba y lo abrazo por la espalda.-Que diablos te pasa Gin.-Le grito enfadada, mientras que desde sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse.-Por que te vas? Por que me dejas? Ya no me amas?_

_-Matsumoto no me lo hagas mas difícil.-Dijo Gin sin darse la vuelta mientras intentaba soltarse de su abrazo.-_

_-NO! no te dejare irte.-Le grito llena de desesperación.-Cuando no tienes algún motivo para hacerlo!_

_Gin cansado soltó su valija asustandola un poco y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla.-Quieres un motivo te lo daré...yo no te merezco._

_-De que hablas? -Pregunto confundida.-_

_-Yo no puedo darte todo lo que mereces.-Decía Gin mientras intentaba evitar su mirada.-Te mereces algo mejor.-Dijo gin mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de Matsumoto de su rostro.-_

_-Yo solo te quiero a ti acaso no lo entiendes? -Dijo Matsumoto desesperada.-Yo te amo._

_Gin soltó su rostro para volver a tomar su maleta.-Ya dejaras de hacerlo...yo solo te dejare dolor, lo siento._

_-No hagas esto.-Dijo Matsumoto con un hilo de voz.-_

_Gin abrió la puerta y sin mirarla solo susurro.-Lo siento Matsumoto.-Para luego entrar a un auto negro que lo esperaba en la entrada, Matsumoto sola se quedo allí viendo como desaparecía de su vida el hombre al cual le había entregado su corazón y el solo se había encargado de partirlo en dos._

**Fin FlashBack.**

Solo había una palabra para definir lo que había hecho _''Cobarde''_ el no se había ido por que no tenia nada que ofrecerle, se había ido solo para dejarle todas sus malditas deudas, si alguien me hubiera dicho que el era un jugador no lo abrió creído, el amor te enceguece y es verdad por su culpa a hora tenia que trabajar cuidando de Rukia no es que no la quisiera pero ocultarle toda la verdad a aquella morena que de apoco se había ganado su corazón y su amistad era algo muy vil, Rukia no le había hecho nada malo es mas se alegraría de saber todo sobre ella misma pero si lo hacia Byakuya se enfadaría y mandaría a cancelar todas las transacciones que había hecho para pagar sus deudas que eran mas de cien millones de dolares a esos malditos ganster con los que se había metido Gin, con el fin de darle una buena vida...

Pero aun así a pesar de todo lo malo, no podía evitar pensar que era de el, donde estaría? y lo peor seguir preguntándose si aun la quería.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una habitación se podía ver el cuerpo de un hombre de larga cabellera negra y su rostro levemente relajado el cual estaba tenia una sonda y a un catete que contenía suero, en su rostro tenia una mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar, un pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en un pequeño sofá desde varias horas ya, se podía ver el nerviosismo en su rostro, hace mas de una hora que estaba allí y el doctor ya se había tardado en aparecer, esta bien que los doctores tengan otros pacientes pero...acaso esta bien jugar con las emociones de las personas?, estaba apunto de levantarse para ir lo a buscar cuando el mismo entro al cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Usted es una persona cercana a Kuchiki Byakuya? -Pregunto el doctor con aires de superioridad.-

-Si, dígame como esta? -Pregunto algo nervioso.-

-La bala por poco atraviesa uno de sus pulmones, por a hora solo debe quedarse por un tiempo en el hospital.-Le decía el doctor a Renji mientras checaba sus papeles.-Ya esta fuera de riesgo, si me disculpa tengo otros pacientes que atender.-Dijo el mismo para luego retirarse.-

-Que estirado.-Bufo Renji mientras hacia una mueca graciosa.-

-Abarai.-Se escucho la voz de Byakuya llamándole.-

-Kuchiki-Sama.-Dijo Renji sorprendido mientras se acercaba hasta el.-No hable tiene que descansar.-Logrando una mirada enfadada del moreno.-Esta bien...

-Abarai...-Decía con la voz algo ronca.-Sabíamos que esto sucedería...me quieren sacar de sus planes...para cumplir con su venganza.

-Dígame Kuchiki Sama, que quiere que haga? -Pregunto Renji algo nervioso.-

El moreno trato de acomodarse mejor en la cama para luego con decisión decir.-Llama a Kurosaki.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron llenos de confusión, En que estaría pensando Kuchiki-Sama?

* * *

Rukia estaba preparando el desayuno tranquilamente, estaba haciendo los panqueques que a su pequeña tanto les gustaba esos que tenían cabeza de chappy el cual era el favorito de ambas, estaba colocando los platos en la mesa cuando sintió un fuerte mareo obligandole caer de rodillas al suelo, era un dolor muy diferente de las otras veces este era mas fuerte, en un intento de calmar el dolor se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos podía sentir como pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras que pequeñas imágenes aparecían en su mente muy rápidamente como pequeños Flashback, en la mayoría aparecía Kurosaki con facetas en algunas salia feliz con una enorme sonrisa, en otras enojado con el ceño fruncido, luego aparecían otras caras un moreno de cabellera negra con mirada seria junto con un pelirrojo, y luego la ultima solo se veía algo oscura lo único que se podía ver era una extraña y tenebrosa sonrisa, de apoco el dolor comenzó a disminuir dejando que la morena se pudiera erguir de nuevo de pie algo agitada.

_Que había sido todo aquello? acaso los recuerdos volverían?_ -Pensaba Rukia con una media sonrisa en su rostro, para luego pasar su vista por los panqueques que recién había hecho.-Hikari!.-Llamo la morena a la pequeña pero esta no respondía,Que dormilona, pensó Rukia mientras se dirigía a su habitación para despertarla.-Hikari es hora de levantarse!.-Le llamo Rukia desde la puerta, pero al ver como la pequeña no le hacia caso se acerco asta su cama y la destapo para despertarla.-Despier...-No pudo continuar ya que podía ver como de su pequeña frente unas gotitas de sudor resbalaban llegando asta su mejilla, asustada puso su mano en su cara sintiendo como le quemaba la mano _''Estaba ardiendo en fiebre''_.-Hikari! cielo despierta.-Le llamaba Rukia pero la pequeña solo hacia muecas.-Que debo hacer!

Corriendo la morena fue por el teléfono y marco el numero de Ulquiorra pero este no atendía,marco el de Matsumoto pero ella tampoco lo hacia _''Diablos que debía hacer''_ de la nada recordó que Kurosaki le había dado su numero telefónico con rapidez busco el bendito papel por toda la sala y lo encontró en uno de los cajones, estaba tan bien guardado que parecía como si alguien lo hubiera escondido pensó la morena pero lo ignoro y marco el numero rogando que al menos el atendiera.

* * *

Mientras tanto Ichigo se encontraba cambiándose para irse a trabajar, estaba a diez minutos de llegar tarde y de que Uryu de nuevo le echara la bronca,cuando su celular comenzó a sonar el pelinaranja algo afligido lo tomo pensando que era Senna de nuevo lo estaba por apagar cuando vio que era un numero desconocido sin pensarlo dos veces contesto _''Podía ser alguna emergencia del hospital''._

-Si?

-Kurosaki? gracias a dios...-Dijo algo aliviada.-

-R-Rukia eres tu? -Dijo sorprendido el pelinaranja.-

-Kurosaki por favor...-Dijo algo nerviosa.- Podrías venir lo mas rápido que puedas!

Ichigo se pego el celular mas fuerte a la oreja, acaso Rukia estaba en problemas.-Que ocurre Rukia?

-Solo ven por favor.-Le suplico.- Te necesito.

_''Te necesito''_ fue lo ultimo que escucho Ichigo antes de que le cortara, sin pensarlo dos veces se coloco los zapatos y salio de la casa lo mas rápido que podían sus piernas, se subió a su auto y condujo como un desequilibrado por la carretera, siguió manejando mientras intentaba hacer memoria de donde era la casa de Rukia, tratando de orientarse por fin había llegado al lugar donde anteriormente había dejado la morena, subió los escalones con rapidez y toco el timbre rogando que la morena estuviera bien, luego de unos minutos Rukia le abrió la puerta se podía ver el pánico en sus bellos ojos violetas.

-Rukia que suce...

-Por favor ven.-Le dijo la morena mientras le agarraba de la muñeca y lo arrastraba hacia el interior de la sala.-Dijiste que eras medico verdad?

-Si?.-Dijo algo confundido mientras que Rukia lo llevaba asta una pequeña habitación donde se podía ver a una pequeña niña durmiendo.-Quien es ella?.-Pregunto curioso.-

Rukia se acerco asta la cama donde se encontraba la niña y mirándole le dijo.-Es mi hija.

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
